Expect the Unexpected
by falling-star13
Summary: You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans.”
1. Explanations and Beginnings

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**Author**- Well… This isn't my first story, and it won't be my last. Stupid me accidentally deleted the first chapter. So if you've tried to read this before, and it's come up with chapter 6, don't blame The author is just an idiot. And idiot that hopes you will read and review and enjoy her story.

**Chapter 1- Explanations and Beginnings**  
_Expected the unexpected. _

That's one of Ryan's favorite phrases. She should know, with her family. But that's beside the point.

Expect the unexpected.

That phrase reminds me of James Potter during this last year, our seventh year and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Every time I thought I had him figured out, he'd do something to completely mess up any ideas I had about him.

What a way to start out my story. With a name like that. If Alice or Morgan or Ryan ever found out I wrote that, well, I bet you can guess. Oh, I forgot you didn't know the whole story. Actually, you probably don't know my story at all.

For those of you who know James Potter, better known as Potter until this year, bear with me for a minute. For those of you who don't, for one thing, where have you been for the last seventeen years? I'm warning you now; I may not be the best person to tell you about him. We never really got along until this year, and that's only because we were forced together. Well, I say that now, but… Never mind.

Up until this year, Potter was just an arrogant, bigheaded jerk (and that was nicely coming from me) who liked to entertain himself by asking me out. James and I always had sort of a love/hate relationship. More hate than love on my part.

Common known fact- James Potter has a crush on me. Yes, James Potter, Hogwarts second most eligible bachelor likes me. Until this year, I thought he only asked me out to get on my nerves and because I was one of only three girls in our year (one being one of his best friends, the other being completely_ hung up on Frank Longbottom) that hadn't gone out with him. _

Of course, by now you're probably wondering who I am (or maybe you've already figured it out). Lily Anne Evans, seventh year Gryffindor and the only girl in the history of Hogwarts to turn down James Potter. Repeatedly. You can hate me if you want, but it sure never kept him from dating. At least not until… Right, on with the story.

To understand fully why I hate Potter- or used to at least- you would have to know more of the story than I feel like- and have the time to be- telling. Potter and his three friends call themselves the Marauders. James Potter, known to his friends as Prongs and the leader of their little group. Sirius Black, Hogwarts' most eligible bachelor and second in command, also called Padfoot. Remus Lupin, the only male Marauder worth talking to and the other prefect in our year, but known to his friends as Moony. And then there's Peter Pettigrew, called Wormtail, the most nervous person I've ever seen in my whole life. And lastly there's Ryan, who doesn't have a nickname (besides Rye and Wheat- the stupid things Black comes up with) as far as I know.

My friend Ryan actually gets along with all of them. Not just Remus, like Alice and Morgan and I do, but all_ of them. She plays Quidditch too, which could have something to do with it. In fact, she's the only Lady Marauder. And the first girl Sirius Black ever kissed, but that's her story. I used to never be able to understand how she does it, how she manages to get along with all of them, but, then again, she said she's known them most of her life. Three out of the four of them at least. _

By now you're either extremely confused or extremely frustrated. There's always that chance that, by now, you're both. So I'll let you get on with the story. Our story. The story of eight seventh year Gryffindors in a time when no one was safe.

_-Lily Anne Evans_

&-&-&-&-&  
Lily Evans sat in the Head compartment, flipping through a book. She wasn't really taking anything in though. Her mind was on other things. Such as who her partner was and where he could possibly be.

_Not that it matters_, she told herself. _He's not going to ruin this for me._

She glanced at her watch. Only twenty more minutes until they had to meet the prefects, and the Head Boy (whoever the heck he was) still hadn't shown up.

"Still no sign of him?" Alice Carter, one of Lily's best friends, asked, coming into the compartment and sitting across from her.

Lily shook her head. "I still don't know who it is either." Alice smirked. "What?"

"I'm just thinking about what would happen if Snape was the Head Boy," she said, grinning.

Lily shuddered. Severus Snape was the seventh year Slytherin prefect. He was in a serious need of a hair washing, to put it nicely. "Don't even joke about that."

Alice grinned even more, ignoring her. "Or what if it was Potter?"

"I'd die," Lily said simply.

"I'm sorry to hear that," a casual voice said from the doorway of the compartment.

Lily looked up and had to bite back a groan. James Potter stood in the doorway, leaning against the doorframe with an amused look on his face. "Potter."

"Lily Evans, what a pleasant surprise," he said, smiling slightly.

"I'll see you later, Lily," Alice said, standing up and walking over to the doorway. "Come to our compartment when you're finished, alright?" Lily nodded and Alice brushed past James and out of the compartment.

"Looks like she's in a hurry to get somewhere," James said lightly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Lily demanded.

He grinned and pointed to the badge on his chest. It was of the Hogwarts' crest with the letters HS in the middle. Lily had to hold back another groan. There was no mistaking the badge. Hers was still in her pocket.

"Didn't you know?" James asked, his smile fading slightly. "I got a note telling me who the Head Girl was."

Lily's had gotten a note too, but in her excitement, she had lost it before finding out who her partner was. But she wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

"I mean," James continued when she didn't say anything, "we _are_ going to be partners."

Lily was still trying to process the information. Dumbledore actually expected her to work with James Potter? Ha, as if. Never in a million years. Did he not know that she and Potter didn't get along? Or was this some kind of experiment to see which one of them cracked first?

"How did you get it?" she asked after a few seconds.

James shrugged. "Makes you wonder if he's finally lost it, doesn't it?"

Lily almost nodded, but stopped herself. Instead, she moved onto another subject. "We need to get ready for the prefect meeting."

James nodded. "Right," he agreed. He was agreeing with her? He _never_ agreed with her. The two of them never agreed on anything. "We only have ten minutes to get ready for the meeting, but we have a whole year to figure out how we're going to work together." And he definitely was never serious. Lily raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

He noticed her look and said calmly, "Believe it or not, Lily, this is important to me." Wait a minute, did he just…? He did. He called her Lily. Not Lily Evans, not Evans, not my-dear-sweet-Lily-flower or any of those other stupid names. Just Lily. When was the last time he had called her Lily? She was pretty sure it had to be at least second year, if not longer. "So all we do is introduce ourselves and all that other stuff right?"

_Ah, there's the Potter we all know and love_, Lily thought sarcastically.

"Basically," she replied calmly, standing up. "You _do_ know where the prefects' compartment is, don't you?"

He snorted. "Everyone knows where the prefect compartments are. Besides," he added with an _extremely_ cocky grin that Lily knew only too well, "the prefects' compartment and the Head compartment are the only two Marauder proof compartments." Lily rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to strangle him. "Ladies first, of course," he said, bowing.

She rolled her eyes again, but brushed past him and led the way down the corridor to the prefect's compartment. Only about half the prefects were already there, including Remus Lupin.

"Congratulations, Lily," he said when he saw her.

"Thank you, Remus," she said. Remus was the only Marauder Lily chose to call by his first name. Well, male Marauder. Sometimes she would call Peter or Sirius by their given names, but never James. Maybe it was because she was usually so mad at him, she didn't want to bother to call him his first name.

Lily turned to face James. "We should give them about five more minutes before we start." He just nodded. By the time they were ready to start, all the prefects had arrived.

"Can I have your attention please?" Lily called. Everyone except for the Slytherins stopped talking. Not that that surprised her, but it would've been nice if they listened just once.

"Oy, you lot," James said loudly. "Shut up." Lily had to admit, that worked pretty well. At least they were quiet.

"Thank you. I'm Lily Evans, the Headgirl, and this is James Potter." A few of the girls giggled and Lily resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "On behalf of Hogwarts, we would like to congratulate you on becoming a prefect. Today we are just going to cover the basics, and there will be another meeting later on this week."

"You will have to patrol the corridors every so often to make sure no one's getting into any trouble," James said. "After the feast, the fifth years will lead the new first years in your house up to your common room. We have the passwords, make sure you get them before you leave."

Lily had to resist the urge to stare at him in shock. "Sixth years will follow the first years to make sure none of them get lost," she continued, half amazed that James was actually helping, half wanting to make sure she didn't look like an idiot. "Seventh years will be patrolling tonight, mainly on the first floor and the corridors where your common rooms are."

"That's all, I think, any questions?" James asked. Nobody moved. "Okay, you can leave. Just make sure you get your passwords before you go and patrol the corridors every so often to make sure no one's causing any trouble."

&-&-&-&-&  
"Guess who the Head Boy is," Alice said, walking into the compartment where her friend, Morgan Watson was sitting.

"Diggory," Morgan said distractedly, flipping through _Witch Weekly_.

"Nope," Alice said, sitting across from her. "Guess again."

"Mathew Davies."

"No."

"Remus Lupin."

"Nu-uh. Getting closer, though."

Morgan's head snapped up. "No."

"Yes," Alice replied.

"Oh, Lily's going to have a fit," Morgan said, smirking slightly.

"Why's Lily going to have a fit?" Ryan Miller asked, coming in and plopping into the seat next to Alice.

"James Potter is Head Boy," Alice said.

"Oh." Ryan nodded. "Yeah, I knew that _ages_ ago." She grinned. "Spent most of the summer making fun of him over it too."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Yes, I'm sure you did. Lucky girl."

"'Because you spent the summer with four of the sexiest men alive,'" Ryan mocked, grinning. "Yeah, yeah. Sexiest. Psh. Sexy my arse."

"You wouldn't be talking about me, would you?" a voice came from the doorway. They turned to see Sirius Black leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, no, Oh-Great-And-Sexy-One," Ryan said, half grinning, half smirking. "We would _never_ call you unsexy."

"Is that even a word?" Morgan asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking.

Ryan shrugged. "It is now."

"A word created when talking about me, no less," Sirius said, trying to sound offended.

"You should feel honored," Ryan said, smirking at him. "I created a new word just for you, Sirius. Now, do us a favor and go away."

"Rye, I'm offended," Sirius said, putting a hand over his heart. "First you call me unsexy, and then you tell me to go away. What kind of friend does that?"

"Hmm, let me think," Ryan said, pretending to be thoughtful. "I'd say… this kind. Come on, Sirius, I spent the whole bloody summer with _you_, can't I talk to my other friends for a few minutes in peace?"

"I s'pose," he said, sighing dramatically. "Just because you like them better-" Ryan didn't give him a chance to finish as she jumped up, pushed him out of the compartment, and slammed the door.

"You gotta love him," she said, sitting back down and shaking her head, still grinning. "So, how was your summer?"

"Less exciting than yours, I'd bet," Morgan said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure," Ryan said, rolling her blue eyes. "Spending your whole summer either being yelled at by your Quidditch captain or being asked by your Quidditch captain what he should do about Lily Evans or being chased by an insane and previously unknown species just has to better than staying at home, with normal, sane people."

"Being chased by an insane and previously unknown species?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, Peter had a bit of an accident when he was trying to transfigure a lizard," Ryan said, smiling slightly (there was hardly ever a time when she _wasn't_ grinning).

"Bet that was interesting."

"You better believe it."

Well. There's the first chapter. Please, please, please review. I am above begging, but not by much.


	2. Crushes and Cliffs

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.

**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.

Reviews! I have reviews! And only one's from someone I know and real life. lol Sorry, thanks to all of you for reviewing.

**Aludra-** You think Sirius rocks? Big surprise. sarcasmThanks for reading, and I'll see you at school.

**Sestuna Black**- Welcome! I'm kind of new, kind of not. I've been a floater for a while, but this is my first fanfic here.

**SweetSouthernGal-** Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Chapter 2- Crushes and Cliffs**

_Hi, official Lady Marauder here. The_ only _Lady Marauder. Or Ryan, as most people call me. The whole official Lady Marauder thing is just with the guys. I also hold the lovely title of being the first girl Sirius Black ever kissed. Not so nice a title as Lady Marauder, but still._

_I think we were seven when Sirius decided girls didn't have cooties anymore. I just happened to be the first girl he saw. One of the disadvantages of growing up next to the Potters. The main disadvantage. There are advantages too, though, like getting to know Remus Lupin._

_Anyway, it was just on the cheek, and I ended up running away screaming and wouldn't talk to him for a few hours, but it's a fun memory all the same. James likes to bring it up around Sirius' more idiotic and ditzy admirers to get rid of them._

"_Did you know he's kissed Ryan Miller?"_

_Makes for some pretty nasty rumors, but I don't mind. It's not like I would actually want to go out with him or anything. He hasn't kissed me since, for which I'm _extremely _thankful._

_I have some of the best friends a girl could ask for. Three are perfectly normal and sane and everything, four are wacky and crazy and I sometimes wonder if they hit their head really, really hard while I was gone (or before I even left). Well, four sane, three crazy. I don't usually worry about Remus' sanity. Usually._

_Before Hogwarts, I never really had any_ really _good friends. Some of them were all right, but most of them just… Yeah, well, you know what I mean. We were always moving, and with my powers, well, they didn't exactly make me popular._

_My dad's a traveling auror, so we've been all over. He just goes wherever he's needed. We started moving when I was eight, right after my mom died. I blame him for my weird accent that isn't totally British, but isn't really anything else either. So far, we've lived in Italy, Greece, Russia, Brazil, France, and the United States. Not in that order, but we've lived all those places. The United States was the second best, but maybe that was because I actually understood what they were saying. Most of the time anyway. Or maybe it's because of family history._

_You see, my mom (mum, madre, whatever word you want to use) was born in the United States. She moved to Britain when she was fifteen, the same age I was when we finally moved back. She and James' mum (hey, I'm bilingual… or octa-lingual or something- I can use whatever word I want!) became best friends almost immediately (I wonder if they started out being friends like me and Lily started being friends… _Cough, cough_). I can remember our moms joking about how James and I would get married one day. Yeah, the crazy things mothers come up with (and for the record, I have _never _liked James like that). My dad didn't go to Hogwarts, he went to a small private school in the middle of downtown London or something. How they met is beyond me, but the point is that my mom was, technically, an American citizen. Which might have something to do with why I loved the U.S. so much._

_If it weren't for my little brother, Daniel (we call him Dan or Danny, Daniel's too grown up for him), I probably would've just come to Hogwarts anyway. I could've lived with the Potters and gone to Hogwarts and not worried about it. But I wanted to be at least a little closer to my brother (he's ten; he'll start next fall). We're really close. Probably because of how close we aren't to our dad._

_I think, out of the seven of them, I'm probably closest to James, Lily, and Remus. James because I saw him at least once a year every year since we started moving. It was a compromise my dad and I made: he could choose my school as long as we visited the Potters at least once a year. It was usually at Christmas since both my dad and James' parents had Christmas off. Or at least they used to, before things started getting bad. _

_Lily… Lily is almost exactly like James. Well, not_ exactly_, but pretty close. When I met her at first, she seemed kind of conceited (she was a cert, I can't really blame her that much), she's extremely stubborn, she's incredibly loyal, and she talks about James way too much. James seems conceited until you get to know him, he's stubborn, he's loyal, and he talks about Lily way too much. See my point?_

_And Remus? Remus just keeps me from going insane most of the time. _

_-Ryan Miller, Lady Marauder_

-

"How'd it go?" Alice asked a little hesitantly.

"It was…" Lily trailed off, searching for the right word. "Better than I thought it would be."

"He really is taking it seriously, you know," Ryan said.

"Yes, I know," Lily said, sitting down. "He made that clear as soon as we started the meeting with the prefects."

Ryan laughed slightly. "You don't know how many times he practiced that speech. He wanted to make sure he showed everyone he really was going to take it seriously."

It was true. He had driven her and Remus up the wall the whole summer, asking how he could prove to Lily he really liked her, and not just how she looked. Remus had suggested he stop being such a conceited prick around her. Ryan had suggested he start calling her Lily.

When James got the badge, it seemed like the perfect opportunity. If he could pull off the whole Head Boy thing, Lily would have to take notice. Especially since she was probably Head Girl. So all he had to do (besides calling her by her first name) was get everyone to respect him because he was the Head Boy and prove that it really _was_ important and that he _could_ take thing seriously. Well, things besides Quidditch.

"Yes, the poor dear had to spend her whole summer with the Marauders," Morgan said, trying to look sympathetic. Morgan was the most girly and flirty of the bunch. She wasn't to the point of having a track record as long as Sirius Black, but she'd had her fair share of boyfriends.

"As apposed to some of us, who spent the summer with her _boyfriend_," Lily teased. Lily was the bookworm, simply put.

Alice blushed. "He's in auror training. I had to see him while I had the chance." Alice was usually the reasonable one, but all her reason usually went out the window when Frank Longbottom was around. Frank had graduated the year before, and luckily had finally asked Alice out before the end of the year.

"I'm sure that's the only reason," Morgan said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "So how was your summer, Lily?"

"It could have been worse," Lily said slowly. They all knew that Lily's sister hated her because she was different. Summer usually wasn't Lily's favorite time of the year. "What about you, Ryan?"

"It was… an experience," Ryan said. Ryan had moved to Hogwarts when they were in the fifth year, only knowing three of the four Marauders. She was Seeker for the Quidditch team and tended to bounce back and forth between the girls and the Marauders, which was dangerous considering she was good friends with both Lily and James. Very few people were brave enough- or stupid enough- to try that.

"I can imagine," Lily said. "I still don't understand how you do it."

"You will soon," Ryan muttered, but no one heard her.

-

"Guess what she did."

James looked up as he walked into the compartment. "Who?"

"Wheat!" Sirius exclaimed. "Guess what she did."

"Did she kick you out of the compartment, by any chance?" Remus asked, walking in behind James.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Can you believe it?"

"Yes," James and Remus said at the same time.

"I told you, Padfoot," Peter said.

"You know how she is," James said, throwing himself onto the seat. "There's only one person out of the four of us she wouldn't kick out of the compartment, and that's only because he- how did she put it- won't cause problems."

Remus smiled slightly, but didn't say anything. "I think she just likes him better," Sirius said, grinning.

"Starting a little early this year, aren't we, Padfoot?" Remus said dryly, pulling out a book. The other three exchanged grins.

It was common knowledge with the Marauders that Remus had a crush on Ryan. Well, the male Marauders. He had since they were eight; he just refused to admit it. And James was pretty sure that Ryan liked Remus (not that he could be talking with his record with Lily). It was just a matter of the two of them admitting it to themselves.

"How was the meeting?" Peter asked.

"It was alright," James said slowly. "I think I'm making progress."

"I would've paid to see the look on Evans' face when she found out you got the badge," Sirius said, smirking.

"I bet she would've paid to see the look on your face when you found out, Sirius," Ryan said calmly from the doorway of the compartment, crossing her arms and grinning.

"I don't think she would have," Peter said.

Ryan rolled her eyes. "I was kidding, Peter. It's called sarcasm."

Peter and Ryan never really got along. Peter thought Ryan was trying to take his place and resented her for it. Ryan just didn't trust him. Usually, when Ryan told you she didn't trust someone, it was a good idea to listen to her. Her powers came in handy for that. But James didn't care what she said this time. He would trust all the Marauders with his life.

"Let me get this strait," Sirius said. "You kicked me out, and then you came in here?"

Ryan grinned. "I didn't come to talk to you. I came because James wanted me to. And I thought that the sane one could use a little relief."

"The sane one thanks you," Remus said, smiling slightly.

"Did she say anything?" James asked.

Ryan hesitated a little. "She said she could tell you were taking this seriously."

"That's all?"

"It's progress, James. You can take it or leave it. At least she didn't say anything bad about you."

"That could even be considered a compliment by Evans standards," Sirius said.

Ryan nodded. "Towards you anyways."

"So are we going out tonight or not?" Sirius asked, never being able to stay on one subject very long.

"Doesn't matter to me," Ryan said, stepping all the way into the compartment and closing the door behind her. "I just have to get past Morgan and Alice because Lily'll be patrolling."

"Meaning I do too," James grumbled.

"You don't have to-" Remus started.

"We _want_ to, Rem," Ryan said, smiling at how worried he was. "It'd be a waste of research if we didn't."

"A waste of research?" James asked. He snorted. "Like you did most of it."

"I helped," Ryan said, trying to sound offended, but her smile gave her away.

Ryan had seemed to fit right in with the Marauders as soon as she came, but there was a lot she had missed out on. Even though she helped a little with the research on how they could help Remus, they had already done a lot by the time she came. They had even figured out that the only way they could _really_ help was to become animagi, they just had to figure out how. Then after they figured it out and put the finishing touches on the map, Ryan wouldn't let them put her name on it. She felt like they had done most of the work to make it without her, so she shouldn't get the credit.

"I mean it you guys," Remus said seriously. "You don't have to do it."

"But we already have," Sirius said. "Been there, done that. Besides, this is our last year. We have to make it a good one." He threw a wink at Remus that made him blush and that, luckily, Ryan missed.

"All for making this year the best ever say aye," James said.

"Aye!"

"So there's your answer. I'll just have sneak past Lily somehow. I might be a little late."

"Me too," Ryan said. "Alice and Morgan might not let me out, especially since Lily's not there. I'll get there when I can get there, I s'pose." She mock bowed. "And now I must be leaving you all. As much as I enjoy your company, I must get back to sane people."

"Sane people?" Sirius asked. "But, Wheat, sane people are _boring_."

Ryan laughed. "I could use a little boring. I'm still afraid I might be attacked by a demented lizard."

Peter scowled as the other three laughed.

"Oh, come on, Pete," James said, patting him on the back after Ryan left. "She was just kidding."

Peter muttered something that the rest didn't hear. The other three exchanged a look before shrugging. Sure, Peter and Ryan argued all the time, but they would still help each other out. They still trusted each other. They wouldn't betray each other.

But sometimes a person can only be pushed so far…

…before they are pushed over the edge.


	3. A Little Hope

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.

**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.

Just to let all of you know, this is probably how long it's normally going to be between updates. This isn't my only fanfic, and it's slow as it is. So, that being said, thanks to you who reviewed.

missmcweir- I'm glad you like it! I normally write in first person, but there were so many POVs I wanted to cover, I decided to compromise. I think it works pretty well. Neville isn't my favorite character, but that doesn't mean everyone has to bash his parents. I think they'd be really cool people.

Aludra- Yeah, I think they would too (in the _very_ early stages, it was Ryan and Sirius, but that just doesn't work well). What's with the powers thing? Good question…

**Chapter 3-** **A Little Hope  
**_I have some of the best mates you could ask for. All four of them risked Azkaban. For me, no less._

_How did we meet? I get that a lot. James, Sirius, and I met one day. It was 'Bring Your Child to Work' Day at the ministry, where all three of our dads were working at the time. I think we were five. Sirius and James became friends almost immediately after meeting. Even though Sirius is a Black and James is a Potter, they were still friends. In most cases, the Blacks and the Potters are avowed enemies. But not this time._

_Mr. Potter was a lot more open to the two of them being friends than Mr. Black was. Sirius' father would rather that Sirius became friends with Lucius Malfoy than with James Potter. And myself, of course. I think that's part of the reason why Sirius became such good friends with James; his father hated James, and Sirius hated his father. _

_I met them while they were hiding from Sirius' father. "Siri's daddy doesn't like me very much," James had told me. So, because I helped them hide, all three of us became best friends. Strange how things work out sometimes._

_Sirius and I visited James a lot over the next six years. I didn't know until later how Sirius ever managed to convince his parents to let him visit James. It wasn't until we were about fourteen that I realized that Sirius would have his cousin Andromeda, who lived down the street from James and was about seven years older than us, sneak him out and over to James'. I always knew I liked that girl._

_Ryan was James' neighbor at the time. She just seemed to appear out of nowhere one day. "Jimmy, my mummy and your mummy said you have to play with me even if you have other friends over!" James had complained that she was just a stupid girl with cooties, what did she know? Ryan kicked him hard in the shins. "I know that hurts!" she told him as he yelled out. "And girls aren't the ones with cooties!"_

_Needless to say, as embarrassed as James was to have a friend that was a girl, Ryan joined our group. The four musketeers. The Marauders, as Mr. Potter called us. I didn't mind having her around, to be honest (Padfoot'll tell you it's because I fancied her; don't believe a word he says). She was just as tough as any of us, and made sure we knew it too. We always gave her the dirtiest jobs- like telling her she had to get the ball Sirius had "accidentally" kicked under the porch after it rained- but she never complained. She was smiling almost all the time. She would climb under the porch, make sure the ball was muddy before she came back out, and then give it to Sirius ("Here you go, Siri!"). _

_When Rye's little brother Daniel was born, we all decided to adopt him as our little brother. We were eight by then and knew enough to pull pretty harmless pranks, but we were determined to Danny everything we knew as soon as he got old enough. _

_We were also old enough to realize that Mrs. Miller wasn't doing so well. She didn't come over as often to help Mrs. Potter watch us, and when she did, she never played with us like she used to. And happy, go-lucky Ryan was moody a lot. When we asked Mrs. Potter about it, she just said that Ryan was worried about her mum and that Mrs. Miller would be fine. Sadly, she was wrong._

_The day of Mrs. Miller's funeral was the first time I ever saw Ryan in a dress. And the first and only time I've ever seen her cry. Pretty soon after that, the Millers moved away, taking our little brother and our best friend away for what felt like forever. Over the next six years, James was the only one to stay in contact with Ryan. I think it was an agreement that Ryan and her father made. _

_I think that's part of the reason we became Peter's friend. We needed someone to fill that hole that was there after Rye left. He was fine, but he didn't completely fill the gap. There still seemed to be something missing to me, but I'm not sure the others ever noticed it._

_Then, in fifth year, in the 'miracle of '75' as Prongs calls it, Rye came back. I almost didn't recognize her. If you walked up to two of your best friends one day, and they were talking to a pretty girl you had never seen before (at least you didn't think so), you wouldn't think it was your long-lost fourth member either. But as soon as I asked who she was, and Sirius answered with a _very _loud "Wheat's back!", I knew who she was. And from there, as they say, it was history._

_Ryan, being forced to be the messenger since she was, quote, 'a girl', didn't exactly get along with Lily at first. I think she got along with Alice the best in the beginning, but eventually somehow she and Lily became friends. Now she and Lily are closer than Peter and me. Strange how those things work out sometimes._

_Ryan is probably the bravest person I know. Not just because she's friends with Lily and James either. She's moved all over the world, and she still manages to smile all the time. I've only seen her mad once, and that was at James (that's a whole other story in itself; ask Prongs about it sometime). And she usually smiles unless she's talking to her dad. _

_She also has some powers. She told me once they were called the powers of the Phoenix. But that's her story to tell you._

-&-&-&-&-

"I wouldn't want to be crossing the lake in this weather," Ryan said, looking up at the sky and pulling her cloak tighter around her as she jumped off the train. She looked over and saw Remus get into a carriage with Madame Pomphrey. "We might not need to do it tonight."

"Do what tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Uh… Nothing," Ryan said quickly. "We'd better hurry up and get a carriage before we end up having to ride up with Greasy."

"Ryan," Alice said, trying to sound disapproving.

"Well, would you rather me call him Snivelly? Because I can if you really want me to." Ryan started walking backwards, a pretty stupid and dangerous thing to do in a station full of people, especially when it's the first day back to school, it looks like it's about to rain, it's extremely windy, and kind of cold.

Alice watched Ryan weave her way through people without having to look where she was going. Alice shook her head before answering. "It would be best if you called him Snape, like normal people do."

"Normal people are _boring_," Ryan whined, making Morgan laugh.

"This coming from you of all people," Morgan said.

Ryan shrugged. "They were normal at one point. At least I think so." She frowned thoughtfully. "Or maybe I didn't used to be normal."

"That's not what I meant, and you know it."

Ryan turned back around, choosing to ignore the comment. Morgan and Alice exchanged a look as Ryan hopped up into a carriage. Ryan usually avoided talking about her powers if she had a choice. They weren't exactly something she was proud of.

"Lily'll catch up with us later, right?" Ryan asked after they closed the door to the carriage. The carriage jerked and started moving up the drive towards the school.

"That's what she said," Morgan answered. "Be prepared for her to be in a bad mood though."

"Why?"

"The Head Boy and Girl have to ride up to school together."

Ryan winced in sympathy for both of her friends. "Ouch."

"Ouch is right," Morgan agreed. "So, just to warn you, she might be in a ranting mood."

"Lily? In a ranting mood? After spending time alone with James?" Ryan asked, pretending to be shocked (but still with a slight grin on her face). "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Why would Lily be in a ranting mood-"

"All right, Ryan," Alice said, cutting her off. "We understand."

"Ah, but you only have to hear one side of it," Ryan said. "And it's the non-desperate side of it too. And if you want my opinion, I think that little Miss Evans better watch herself this year."

"Why?" Morgan asked.

Ryan smirked. "To quote James, she might 'fall for the Potter charm.'"

"Do you honestly think Lily Evans and James Potter could ever possibly get together?" Alice asked.

"Not right now," Ryan said, "but I do know if they don't start getting along, this school will fall apart. And, contrary to popular belief, both of them care too much for this school to let it fall apart. And I also know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans."

-&-&-&-&-

Silence. It was safer and easier than trying to talk to him. Although, Lily knew, she would have to talk to him eventually if she planned to get anything done. She couldn't avoid him forever. And he _had _seemed better earlier, like he had finally decided to grow up.

James Potter, grow up? _We'll see how long that lasts, _she thought wryly.

James cleared his throat, making her look over at him. "Er… Have a nice summer?" he asked.

Lily shrugged. "It was alright. What about you?" As much as she hated polite conversation, it was better than silence. Even when she had to have polite conversation with Potter.

"Pretty good." She expected him to talk about some near death experience or some great prank he came up with, but she was a little surprised when he left it at that.

They lapsed back into silence. A sudden thought occurred to Lily as the carriage started slowing down. "Do you realize this is the longest we have ever gone without fighting?"

"That could have something to do with the fact we only said about five words to each other," James said, He shrugged. "But, hey, I'm not complaining." The carriage stopped and they jumped out. James watched Lily run up towards the castle and added quietly to himself, "Maybe there is hope for me still."

-&-&-&-&-

Lily slid into the seat next to Alice. "Not a word," Morgan said slightly threateningly.

"I don't have anything to complain about," Lily said honestly.

"That's because A, James _has_ grown up a little, with my help," Ryan said, grinning. "And B, because you only said, what, fifteen words to each other?"

"James said it was closer to fifty," Sirius said, sitting beside Ryan.

"He counted?" Ryan asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Probably." He leaned over and whispered, "If this clears up, meet me and Pete by the statue of Cassandra the Calm at midnight." Ryan nodded. He stood back up. "Nice talking to you lovely ladies," he said, bowing before going over and sitting with James and Peter.

"What did he want?" Morgan asked.

Ryan shrugged. "Prank stuff. You know, the usual."

"Where's Remus?" Lily asked, looking down the table. "He's not sitting with them."

"He… uh… He wasn't feeling well," Ryan said. "He went to the hospital wing."

"He gets sick a lot," Alice said.

"His family does too," Morgan said. "He was out at least five time last year."

"Do you know anyone that's getting sorted?" Ryan asked quickly, trying to change the subject. They didn't get a chance to answer as the doors opened and a long line of first years walked in, led by Professor McGongall.

Everyone turned to look at the sorting hat that sat on a stool in front of the staff table. The brim opened and the hat began.

"_Though I may look old and drawn__  
All you need to do is put me on…"_

Ryan didn't bother to listen to the rest of it. James and her father had told her about the sorting, and she had seen it twice already. Nothing ever changed anyway. The hat sang a new song, of course, but after you hear a sorting song or two, they all sound the same.

No, she was trying to figure out whether or not they would need to go out to help Remus that night. She closed her eyes and tried to close the sorting hat out of her mind. After a couple of seconds, she heard a distant howl.

_Well, that's clear enough._

She reopened her eyes in time to join in the clapping for the sorting hat. During the actual sorting, she managed to get James' attention and let him know that, more than likely, the clouds would clear up enough for Remus to transform. It was better that way anyway; at least if it cleared up Remus wouldn't have to be by himself in that house the whole night.

"Ryan!"

Ryan turned to look at the other three. "What?"

"You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?" Morgan asked.

"'Course I was," Ryan said easily, noticing that the food had appeared on the table and starting to put some on her plate. "You were talking about how I couldn't go out tonight because Lily won't be there and we have to have our 'Back to School Celebration' with as many of us as possible. I heard you." Lily gave her a look that said she obviously didn't believe it. Ryan grinned. "I got the gist anyway."

"So you don't have any pranks planned for tonight, right?" Morgan asked.

"No pranks," Ryan said slowly.

"But?" Alice asked.

"But… I might have to leave around midnight." The other three groaned.

"If it's not a prank, what is it?" Morgan asked.

Ryan paused, thinking. She shrugged. "The guys want to have a back to school celebration of their own."

"That sounds fair enough," Alice said reasonably. Ryan could have hugged her.

"But why does it have to be tonight?" Morgan asked. "They've never wanted to do anything before."

"It's never been our last year before either," Ryan said pointedly. "Lily, stop giving me that look!"

"What look?" Lily asked innocently. Ryan rolled her eyes. She could lie to just about anyone (_powers can come in handy sometimes_) except for Lily, James, and Remus. James knew her too well to _not_ know when she was lying, Remus was naturally sensitive to those kind of things, and Lily… Lily just knew, as Ryan would put it.

"You know what I mean," Ryan said, grinning. "The one that says, 'I know what you're saying is a complete load of bull shit.'"

"Ryan," Alice said warningly, but Lily just said, "Was that the look I was giving you? Hm, and I was trying _so _hard not to let you notice."

"Tired, Lils?" Ryan teased. Lily rarely resorted to sarcasm, and only did when she was tired. And she _hated_ being called Lils.

Lily gave her a glare that was reserved just for the Marauders. "Very. I can't wait until this is over so that I can spend four hours with James Potter. Then, by the time I get up there, you'll be just leaving. Might I add that this is to celebrate with the afore mentioned… person."

Morgan and Ryan exchanged grins. Luckily for Lily, Dumbledore stood up, stopping them from saying anything they were planning to say.

"Welcome to a new school year," he called. "I have a few announcements before I send you up to bed. First, this year our Head Girl is Lily Evans-" He motioned for Lily to stand up and waited while everyone clapped politely. "-And our Head Boy is James Potter." There were a lot more cheers for James than there were for Lily, but that could have had something to do with the fact that James had the Marauders cheering for him, and they were louder than half the students. No, wait, correction- _Sirius_ was loud enough for half of the students. Lily rolled her eyes, but Ryan noticed James was smiling sheepishly. She grinned to herself.

"I would like to remind you that Quidditch try-outs are next weekend," Dumbledore continued when the cheers died down. "The Gryffindor team wished for me to tell you that there are no open positions this year-" There were loud groans all along the table. "-And first years are not allowed to try out. I would also like to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. You would all do well to remember that." He looked at the Marauders at that point.

"I believe that is all. Dismissed!"

"Hey, I'll catch up with you in a sec, 'ight?" Ryan said to Morgan and Alice as Lily ran off the lead the first years.

"Okay, but you're not free until midnight, young lady!" Morgan called after her teasingly. Ryan laughed as she weaved her way through the crowd to Sirius and Peter.

"It'll clear up," she said.

"Any idea when?" Sirius asked. She shook her head. "All right. Still Cassandra the Calm at midnight?"

"I'll meet you there," Ryan said before dodging out of the Great Hall and up the stairs.

&&&&&

You like? You don't like? Let me know! See the little box in the left hand corner of the screen? It's calling you're name. It says, "Please click on me and leave a reveiw!" Listen to it!

(Oh, yeah, just in case you were wondering- yes, I always act like this. Toodles!)


	4. Full Moons and Mornings

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.

**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right. But I _do_ claim Ryan and Morgan and everything/everyone you don't recognize.

**Aludra**- Well, her powers are explained a little bit in this chapter, but not a whole lot. Have to drag it out and keep you reading! Lol

**SweetSouthernGal**- Glad ya liked it!

**Tanya J Potter**- It's a Lily and James story from everyone's perspective… I think. It's not meant to be a Ryan story though, I just write in her PoV more often because she's the easiest character for me to write right now.

**Chapter 4- Full Moons and Mornings**

_When did I start liking Lily Evans? Well, believe it or not, I've fancied her since first year. Yes,_ first year. _Only the Marauders know that, and I really wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me. No one else does. She definitely doesn't._

_I noticed her the first time I saw her. We were only eleven, but I had a crush on her the first time I saw her on the platform in first year. Before she had her braces (summer between second and third year), before she got her glasses (summer between third and fourth year), and before any of the girls had… well, you know._

_Why does everyone always think it's just for the challenge? To get the unreachable. To finally melt the 'Ice Queen.' Well, no one really calls her the Ice Queen, but she really is untouchable. Seriously. She's only had one boyfriend and I don't think she's ever been kissed... Kidding again. She been kissed, but she's _definately_ still a virgin. ("You say that like it's a bad thing," Rye mutters.) It's not, I was just proving a point! But I really do like her, honest. I'm not that much of a prick to just go after a girl because I can't have her (do I look like Padfoot to you? No, just kidding, he's not that big a prick either)._

_Of course, she doesn't know that. She thinks that I only looked at her as a prank victim until fifth year. All because Padfoot pranked her the first night. I didn't even have anything to do with that prank. I just mentioned to Sirius that I thought she was cute, so he decided to prank. He just put peas in her hair. If she hadn't screamed, she was Marauder worthy. If she did…_

_Well, she obviously screamed, and I was the first one she saw, and I got blamed. Okay, so maybe I was sitting closest to her, and so maybe I laughed a bit, but she didn't have to blame me! I was innocent- that time. And so maybe I pranked her a few times over the next four years, but that didn't mean she had to hate me. _

_A lot of things changed in fifth year. The first thing was Ryan's return. The second thing was that was the year we all learned how to be Animaguses. The third thing was Miss Lily Evans._

_She came back from the summer between fourth and fifth year looking… different. More grown up, I guess is the word for it. The 'nerd' with braces had perfectly straight, white teeth. The 'geek' with glasses had gotten contacts. The dorky girl that had left at the end of fourth year cam back with curves in all the right places._

_The only reason I started asking her out in fifth year was because I suddenly realized I might not be the only one that fancied her. Yes, even though we never got a long. Even though we called each other by our surnames (I made the mistake of calling her Evans the first time I asked her out; never call a girl by her surname if you want positive results). Even though she hated me and she thought I hated her. And even when she turned me down, I was persistent. Persistent enough to ask her out twenty-eight times in one week (Moony counted one time for "blackmail when you either move on or get married," as he put it). _

_And what did I get for my troubles over the past two years? About a dozen slaps in the face and a girl that hates me more than the entire Slytherin house combined. _

_But I digress. I deserved it. I was a bit… arrogant in the way I asked her out. ("A bit arrogant!" Ryan exclaims in disbelief. "Your bloody head wouldn't fit through the door, you were so arrogant!") Okay, very arrogant. ("Hark, a grain of truth!" Padfoot yells, grinning.) But I'm working on it. Ryan and Remus agreed to help me._

_She'll say yes, just you wait._

_-James Potter_

&-&-&-&-&

"She's late," Peter grumbled.

"She'll be here," Sirius said easily, leaning against the statue of Cassandra the Calm. "Give her a bit of a break, Wormtail."

There was a sudden burst of flames two steps to the right of Peter and he jumped back, toppling over. "Oh, I'm sorry, Peter," Ryan said quickly, reaching out to give him a hand up. He pulled himself up and glared at her. "I always manage to land by you, don't I?" she asked, looking apologetic.

"Usually," Peter said darkly. "Why were you late?"

"They nearly put an anti-disapparation jinx on me," Ryan said, smiling slightly.

"Who would've cast it?" Sirius asked, sounding surprised that one of the three other girls would even threaten anyone.

"Morgan," Ryan said easily. "She does all the threatening. I thought you knew that. It wouldn't've worked anyway. You can't really apparate in here. We'd better get going."

"Yeah, Prongs said he'd meet us down there," Sirius said. "Has it cleared up?"

"A bit," Ryan said, shrugging. "Not enough for the moon to show. It _will_ clear up though. I know it will."

"Because you have such wonderful powers that make you all powerful and knowing," Sirius said jokingly, throwing James' invisibility cloak over himself.

"Of course," Ryan replied, grinning.

"We'd better get down there before it does clear up, then," Sirius said. "Come on, Pete, Ryan can get down there on her own."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me," she said, smirking. She mock saluted the spot where Sirius and Peter had disappeared. "See you in a minute." There was another burst of flames and she disappeared.

"How does she do that?" Peter asked as they started down the hallway.

Sirius shrugged. "She just does. Powers of the Phoenix, or something. Come on."

The two of them got to the doors of the Entrance Hall about the same time as James. "How was patrolling?" Peter asked as Sirius threw off the cloak of them.

"I don't have any hand prints on the side of my face, do I?" James asked dryly.

"That good, huh?" Sirius asked, grinning.

"That good."

By the time they got to the tree, Ryan was leaning up against it calmly, her foot on the lump that would hold the tree still. Every full moon, Remus went down a tunnel to a place called the Shrieking Shack. The villagers of Hogsmeade thought it was haunted, but it was really just Remus they heard. The entrance to the tunnel was guarded by a tree that was affectionately called the Whomping Willow.

"I thought you three would never get here," she said when she saw them.

"Oh, shut it," James snapped.

Ryan raised an eyebrow. "Have fun patrolling, Jimmy?" He just motioned for her to climb down the tunnel first.

Instead of going, she pointed up. They all looked up just as the clouds moved aside, revealing a full moon. "We might want to transform before we go down there." About ten seconds later, a rat raced past her, closely followed by a dog. "Alrighty, then," she said, looking at the stag in front of her. "My turn then."

A few minutes later, a phoenix gracefully landed on a werewolf's head. The werewolf seemed to calm down a little bit. At least until a dog playfully bit his tail. The werewolf turned around, tackling the dog just as playfully. The phoenix chirped and flew over the railing on the staircase to watch as a stag joined the game and a rat weaved in and out between the others legs.

_Idiots,_ she thought, smiling inwardly. _Very adorable, loveable idiots. But still… Idiots. _

&-&-&-&-&

"Up!" Ryan felt herself be whacked with a pillow and muttered a swear word. "Hey, that's a new one. What language was that in?"

"Portuguese."

"I thought you hated Portuguese."

"Not as much as I hate mornings," Ryan said, putting a pillow over her head.

Lily laughed from the other side of the room. "And I thought I was tired."

"Not nearly as Miss Marauder, I'd say," Morgan said. "I'll pull you off the bed." Ryan didn't answer. "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." She grabbed her friends legs and yanked. Ryan tumbled off the bed and onto the floor.

"Ow. That kind of hurt."

"I told you."

"Yeah, I know." Ryan got up off the floor and walked over to the bathroom. She turned back to the others. "For the record, I'm always tired. Happens when you're best friends with the Marauders." She grinned. "At least I'm not hung over."

Morgan laughed as Lily and Alice tried to look disapproving. "That's not funny, Ryan."

"Yes, it is," Morgan said, still laughing slightly. "I'd like to see Ryan hung over on the first day of school. It would be interesting. No, wait, I think it would be interesting to see Ryan hung over _any_ day."

"I'm sorry, dear, but I don't _get_ hung over," Ryan said, smiling sweetly.

Morgan laughed again. "I doubt that. I bet the guys could tell me."

"Ask 'em, if you don't believe me."

"I will." Ryan grinned again before going into the bathroom.

Alice smiled slightly and shook her head. "I will never understand her."

"She's not a morning person, by any stretch," Lily said. "That much I know for sure. I think she gets out all her… _unpleasantness_ in the morning. I'm glad she's not like that all the time."

"Amen to that," Morgan agreed. "Imagine surviving OWLs with the morning Ryan." She pretended to shudder. "Don't know if I would've made it without the stress relief." Lily and Alice laughed.

"Should we leave her?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," Morgan said. "She can manage." She walked over to the closed bathroom door. "Hey, Rye? We're going on down, alright?" A muffled sound came through and Morgan turned to the others. "That's a yes, I'd say."

&-&-&-&-&

"Time tables coming down," Ryan said, passing down a stack of papers.

"'Shame that Aurors have to take Potions," James said, sighing.

"'Shame that we have it with Slytherin again," Ryan added, making a face.

"Not a shame, my dear Wheat," Sirius said, smirking. "Absolutely _fantastic. _We have a class to play pranks on them in."

"That's what Care of Magical Creatures is for, Si," Ryan replied. "Although it might not be such a good idea," she added thoughtfully, "considering the last time we did that, Kettleburn jumped so much he got another finger bit off but," she shrugged, "that can't be helped. Besides, you can't interrupt Potions, I need to pass that class."

"We all need to pass that class," Remus said.

"Not me," Peter piped up. The others looked at him. "What? I don't. You don't need Potions to work in the Relations department." (AN- If anyone has a better department for him to work in, please let me know. That's the best I could come up with, but I don't like it.)

"And if you pull pranks in Potions, Peter will miss them," Ryan added, smiling slightly.

"Can't have that," Sirius said, mock-seriously. "Okay, just for you, Wormy, all pranks will be in Care of Magical Creatures."

"And I do believe that would be my notice to leave," Ryan said, bowing. "I'll see you in Transfiguration, right?"

"Unless you're a complete idiot and somehow managed to not make it into the NEWT level class," James said.

"Practice not being so pricky, James," she added with a smirk before walking off.

"I can be pricky to you!" James called after her.

"Moony disagrees," Sirius said, earning him a hit in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"Besides, that wasn't pricky," James said, turning to the others. "Was it?"

"It would have been if you said it to Lily," Remus said.

"Yeah, but to Ryan, it's not. At least no more than usual. Right?"

"My opinion, mate," Sirius said as seriously as he could, "is that you give it up and stop trying to figure out if that was pricky or not."

"And my advice is that you just try to be her friend," Remus said. "Prove to her you actually want to get to know her and not-"

"Just the _inside_ of her," Sirius said, winking at James. Remus smacked him again. "Hey!"

"It's at the top of my list, Moony," James promised. "The very top."

&-&-&-&-&

"Good morning, Sunshine," Morgan teased as Ryan sat down. Ryan stuck her tongue out at her.

"What classes do we have?" Alice asked, ignoring them.

"Double Transfiguration," Lily read off. She groaned. "What a wonderful way to start the year."

"At least it's every Thursday and not every Monday," Alice said consolingly. "And we _do_ have Charms today too." Transfiguration was Lily's worst subject. As much as she loved Professor McGongall (who was actually pretty nice once she liked you), she hated Transfiguration. Ryan, Alice, and Morgan told her she just needed to be more confident when it came to transfiguring things and she wouldn't have any trouble. Lily claimed she just needed to not have it with the Marauders.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but how was patrolling?" Ryan asked.

"Honestly?" Lily said. "Not as bad as I thought it would be, but still horrible."

Ryan smiled sympathetically as the bell rang. The four got up and headed towards Transfiguration. They sat near the front on one side. McGongall stood by her desk, waiting for everyone to come in. When everyone was seated, she called their attention.

"It is my belief that some of you are not nearly as open to the ideas of others as you should be," she said sternly. Her eyes rested on moment on the Marauders and rested again on Lily, who was looking at the Marauders and rolling her eyes. "Because of this, I will be putting all of you into pairs. You and your partner will be doing a term paper on the subject of your choice, with my approval, which will be due at the last class before the holidays."

Everyone looked at each other uncertainly. Not open to ideas? Pairs? Term paper? This didn't sound good. Didn't she know they had NEWTs to worry about!

"Yes, Pettigrew, _I_ will be choosing the pairs." Peter put his arm back down. "The pairs will be a boy and a girl." Half the room groaned (the Marauders and most of the other males), about a quarter of the room whispered excitedly (all of them girls in the Marauder fan club), and the last quarter of the room rolled their eyes at the other three quarters (led by Lily). McGongall's glare shut them up fast enough. "You will also be sitting next to your partner during my classes. Most importantly, I do not want to hear of any complaints about your partner. The two of you must work _together_ on this project. Understood?"

"At least we don't have this class with Slytherin," Ryan muttered.

"Miller? Is there something you would like to say?"

Ryan smiled innocently. "No, Professor. Just commenting on how happy I am that we have this class with Ravenclaw." Sirius and James coughed loudly to cover up their laughter and Morgan gave a false cough that sounded oddly like, _"Marauder." _Lily and Alice exchanged an exasperated look. Ryan tried hard not to grin.

"I see," McGongall said, her mouth pressed into a thin line. "I'm sorry you won't be working with a Ravenclaw."

"I won't?" Ryan asked, a little surprised. It wasn't exactly a secret that she was friends with the Marauders. In fact, it wasn't a secret that she was a Marauder. And McGongall wouldn't willing pair up the Marauders, would she? Which meant, Ryan assumed, she was either working with a Ravenclaw or Shane West or Brandon Smitch, the two other Gryffindor boys in their year.

"No, you won't. Interrupt me again, and I'll give you a detention." Ryan kept her mouth shut and tried to look as innocent as she could. McGongall wasn't fooled. "I have already decided the pairs." She picked a piece of parchment up off her desk.

"Carter and Smitch, come and sit in the front desk please." Alice and Brandon both shrugged and picked up their stuff before moving to the desk where she had pointed. "Miller and Lupin, next to them." Ryan and Remus exchanged a surprised look as they sat down. "Watson and Harding." Morgan sat next to a Ravenclaw named John Harding.

Lily almost decided that it really wouldn't be too horrible when McGongall said it. They all knew she would, but hoped she wouldn't. Especially Lily. But, no, she just had to say it (A/N- because it just wouldn't be cliché if she didn't :P).

"Evans and Potter, middle desk in the second row."

&-&-&-&

A bit of a cliff, but it's not too bad. Sorry for the wait. I'm not exactly sure who's PoV to do in the next chapter in, so if you have any ideas, let me know. Please, please, PLEASE review. It helps me write faster, really.


	5. Complaints and Throwing Rocks

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**Aludra- **McGongall? Funny? Right… Yep. Shane West is that guy in a Walk to Remember. I just didn't realize it until you mentioned it. A Nazi signing off! Tehehe.  
**SweetSouthernGal**- Glad you liked it. Is this soon enough?

**Chapter 5- Complaints and Throwing Rocks  
**"Just my luck," Lily groaned, flopping down onto her bed. "Of all the boys in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, she puts me with _him_."

"Lily, be fair," Alice said. "You said yourself that it seemed like he'd grown up. Maybe he won't be so bad this year. He hasn't asked you out at all, has he?"

"No," Lily admitted reluctantly.

"And how many times did he ask you out on the first day of last year?"

"At least seven." She sighed. "But he's still James Potter, and I still don't want to work with him."

"Your choices are rather limited, dearie," Morgan said. She smiled slightly. "And I'm _sure_ Kaitlyn or Meredith would be _happy _to trade with you." Kaitlyn Scoder and Meredith Winter were the last two girls in Gryffindor and their year and the founders of the Marauders fan club. They were, well, stuck up to put it nicely.

"I don't want to help either one of them," Lily said, making a face as she sat up.

"True," Morgan agreed. "And it would be cruel to make even your worst enemy work with one of them. You can consider it practice. You have to meet with him for Head stuff too."

"That's the problem," Lily groaned. "I have to meet with him enough as it is. How much torture-"

"Lily."

"Okay, not torture. But you know what I mean! What will I do if we argue all the time? And he's a show off in Transfiguration as it is, I don't need him making fun of me because I can't turn a kettle into a turtle."

"I don't think-" Morgan started, but Alice gave her a warning look. "Never mind."

"Don't think what?" Lily asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Morgan said. "It's just… Maybe you should try- at least a little. I mean, Ryan likes them well enough, doesn't she? And you get along well enough with Ryan, so they can't be all bad. That's all."

"But Ryan's known them her whole life," Lily said, "except for Peter, and you've heard how she talks about him."

"Or lack thereof," Morgan corrected.

"A the beginning of fifth year, you loathed her because she was friends with them," Alice reminded her.

Lily blushed slightly at the memory. "Okay, I admit, that wasn't too brilliant on my part. We're friends now though."

"Because?" Alice prompted.

"Because… we sat next to each other in Potions."

"Exactly!" Morgan exclaimed triumphantly. "There you go. It's just you and Ryan in Potions all over again. With definite differences, of course, but you know what I mean."

"But I didn't really trust her-" Lily started.

"Until she yelled at James and Sirius for attacking Snape," Alice finished for her. "Yes, we know. You realized they made her mad at times too. So maybe, if you give James a chance, it will turn out the same way it did with Ryan."

Lily sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll give him a chance."

"And now would be your golden opportunity since you have a meeting with him in thirty minutes," Morgan said.

"I almost forgot," Lily said, standing up. She paused, frowning. "Where i_s_ Ryan?"

"Library, we think," Morgan said. "She said she had to meet Remus." She grinned. "And I, personally, hope that she figures something out this year. I'm perfectly willing to do all the matchmaking it takes that too."

"I think she would prefer you just stay out of it," Lily said, laughing slightly.

"I know she would. But it really doesn't matter anymore because I'm tired of having the male Marauders staring at us for one reason or another. So, therefore, I'm going to work to get at least one of them to stop staring."

Lily laughed again, her hand on the doorknob. "Good luck with that. I'll see you after the meeting."

"I don't know what she's laughing at," Morgan said as soon as the door shut. "She's next."

Alice laughed. "Don't tell me. Although, please, Morgan, don't start your matchmaking until _after_ she's friends with him. It should work much better."

"A month then," Morgan said easily. "I'll give her a month. Then, if I have to, I'll be… friend-maker. Or something." Alice just shook her head and smiled.

&-&-&-&-&

_Name: Sirius Black_

_Looks: Dashingly Handsome_

_Position: Hogwarts' Most Eligible Bachelor/ Hogwarts' Most Handsome Man/- ("Sirius," Moony says a little threateningly.)_

_All right, all right. Sheesh, Moony. I'll tell it, just give me a minute. He's worse than a girl sometimes- Oi, just kidding Moony! No need to get violent!_ _You see, Moony over here says I have a story that needs to be told so the you will understand the conversation the lovely ladies just had. Not that we ever _heard _that conversation. We weren't actually_ there _or anything. Well, physically, we weren't there. But that's beside the point, right, Wormtail? It's not our fault Rye left her mirror out on the table where we could hear everything._

_Anyway, I think it was right after one of our OWLs or something. Prongs and I were just having a little fun, and Evans tried to stop us and turned Prongs down again in the process. So Prongs was taking his frustrations out on Snivellus. _

"_Right," Prongs said furiously. "Right." There was a flash of light and Snivelly was hanging upside down again. "Who wants me see me take Snivelly's pants off?"_

_The crowds watching started to cheer, but they stopped when someone said, "James, _put him down._" Moony even put his book down when he heard that. Everyone moved out of the way to show Rye standing there. I think I even saw Moony smirking when he saw her, but we all know why that was- Just kidding! Kidding Moony, you can put the wand down now!_

_Prongs just looked at her. She looked kind of, well, angry? "Come on, Rye, don't-"_

"Put him down," _she said through clenched teeth. Her hand was kind of shaking too. I think Prongs is the only one that's ever seen her like that (besides in the mornings, but she just cusses you out in some other language)._

"_This should be interesting," Moony said. I agreed. Angry Wheat was very interesting._

"_Remus, do us all a favor and shut up," Rye snapped without looking at him. Moony just grinned._

_This is where I tried to step in. It was really getting out of hand. I mean, no one questions us. We're _the Marauders. _("Cocky much, Padfoot?" Moony asks.) No one besides Evans questions us. ("I think so," Wormtail pipes up.) Well, publicly anyway. ("Now that's more like it," Moony says.) So we couldn't ruin our reputations by being questioned by one of our own._

"_Rye, he's-" Well, I would have stopped it, but her wand started sparking. You would jump back if her wand started sparking at you. There's a reason her nickname's Fireball ("Just be happy Ryan's not here."). Yeah, I know, she hates it. She thinks it's too kinky and won't let us call her that. Ever. But I'm sure- ("Don't finish that.") Right, never mind._

_Prongs sighed and let Snivelly drop. It's probably for the best; those poor people would be scarred for life if Prongs had pulled his pants down._

"_You can thank me later," Rye snapped._

"_Why should I?" Snivelly asked coolly._

"_Because I just saved your arse," she spat._

_He made a big deal about getting his wand and getting up until her wand sparked again. As soon as he left, Wheat turned to everybody watching. "Don't you all have somewhere else to be?" she snapped._

_Moony was snickering the entire time they were clearing off. You've got to hand it to her, though. The only other person I know that can make a crowd clear that fast is Minnie. ("Sirius, it's Professor McGong- Oh, forget it.")_

_As soon as everyone else was gone, she turned to me and Prongs. "What _the hell_ did you two think you were doing?!"_

"_Give me a minute to get used to the pissed off Rye," I said. And you know what, I think she almost cursed me. She gave me the coldest glare I've ever seen. And that includes all the ones I've gotten from Evans. Man, when she has mood swings, she really has mood swings._

"_There is a big difference between defending yourself and being a bully," she hissed, shoving her wand in her pocket. I nearly thanked her for it too, those sparks weren't pretty. "And James, you complete and total idiot! We had _just_ convinced Lily to give you a chance and then you went and you BLEW it! And you know something? I can't say that I blame her for turning you down this WHOLE, ENTIRE YEAR!!!" Ouch, harsh. Not that I said that, I enjoy having a head, thankyouverymuch. "Urg!" She turned and stormed into school._

_Prongs was looking kind of sick. "She was going to give me a chance?"_

"_I think we need to get Rye away from Evans," I said. "I think she's rubbing off on her." I wasn't trying to be insensitive or anything, I was just trying to get his mind off it. I was trying to help. I guess he didn't want my help then._

_What was the point to that story? Oh, yeah, so Evans started to trust Wheat. Or something like that. Amazing that Prongs doesn't hate her. Rye, I mean. No, well, both of them really. Hey, Wormtail, are you hungry? ("Kind of.") Let's go get something from the kitchens, I'm starved…_

_ -Padfoot _

&-&-&-&-&

"I hate this," James said, throwing a rock as hard as he could towards the center of the lake.

"You should be happy," Sirius said, watching him.

"So? I still hate it."

"That was a good skipping rock," Sirius said lightly as James threw another one.

"Now I won't be able to do anything without her thinking I'm showing off," James continued, ignoring him. "It'll never get done, and then she'll go and blame me for it." He sighed and tried to skip a rock. It only bounced twice before it sunk.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said sympathetically. "But couldn't you use this as a chance to show her you aren't a prick or whatever it is you aren't trying to be?"

"In theory," James muttered darkly. "Like I said, everything I do will be showing off. Like she never shows off in Charms. I swear, I said hi to her earlier and she glared at me. _Glared_. I didn't even do anything, and she glares at me for saying hello."

"Then why don't you just give it up?"

There was a long pause while James tossed a rock up in the air a few times, catching it every time. He threw it before turning to Sirius. "You know what, Padfoot? I honestly have no idea."

There was another pause before Sirius said, "You know what I think your problem is, Prongs?"

"No."

"Too bad, I'll tell you anyway." Sirius grinned. "You listen to Moony and Wheat too much. Think about it, the two of them have fancied each since we were, what, six?"

"Eight," James corrected, smiling slightly.

"Alright, since we were eight, give or take a year or two. And look at where they are. Nowhere at all. It'd be hard to say which one's worse off."

"Who, Rye or Moony?"

"No, you or Moony. You and Evans hate each other, so it's one of those 'worship from afar' things." James glared at him, but Sirius just grinned. "But with the two of them, they talk to each other, but they can't do anything. _Won't_ do anything. Personally, mate, I think you're in the better position."

"Yeah, just don't tell Moony that." James frowned. "Where are they, anyway? Where's Wormtail?"

"Wormy's still in the kitchens, last I heard," Sirius said easily. "Moony and Rye are meeting in the library. To work on their _project_."

James snorted. "This is Remus and Ryan we're talking about. They probably are working on their project. Really working on their project. Their _Transfiguration_ project, you git." James looked at his watch. "Hey, I'll see you later, Padfoot. I've got a meeting."

"With the lovely Miss Evans, I presume," Sirius said, raising an eyebrow.

James smacked the back of Sirius' head as he walked by. "And Minnie too, I do believe. Bye."

"Say hello to Evans for me!"

&-&-&-&-&

"She'll crack first."

Remus looked up, confused but not really surprised. She had a bad habit of suddenly changing the subject to something that would seem random to anyone but her. She was usually completely willing to explain, though. "Excuse me?"

Ryan looked up too, smiling. "She'll crack first.

"Who?" he asked, still trying to understand what she was talking about.

"Lily. She'll crack first. Before James. He won't argue, but she'll start it."

_Ah._ "How do you know?"

"A little birdie told me," she said, grinning.

Remus chuckled. That was simply her way of saying 'I just predicted the future.' "Did the birdie tell you when this would happen?" he teased gently.

"No. But I could find out if you really wanted to know. I just ran into a bit of a wall and I'm too lazy to push past it."

"A… wall?" he asked, slightly confused.

"Yup. A wall. Something that wouldn't let me get more information. Nothing good is on the other side, usually, so I don't bother. Takes a lot of work to push past them anyway."

"Er… Right." Sometimes he really had no idea what she was talking about. But there was one thing he was sure of. Having the powers of the Phoenix was a lot better than being a werewolf.

"Don't," she said absently, looking back down at her homework. "You're doing it again, and you shouldn't. There are some disadvantages to mine too, thank you."

"Not until October, though, right?" he asked, changing the subject slightly.

She nodded. "The middle's on a Saturday. Probably the Saturday of our first match, just my luck. But, yeah, not until October. The-"

"Twenty-second," he finished for her. "It starts on the twenty-second. The middle is the twenty-ninth."

She nodded. "You're luckier, in that respect. You only have one day. Three days, if you want to compare it to mine. Mine lasts five times longer than yours."

"Yours has good parts, though."

It wasn't a new discussion. Ryan and Remus, whenever they were by themselves, usually ended up getting back around to it. Remus was 'at his worst' for only one night a month. Three nights in three months if, as Ryan had said, you wanted to compare it to hers. Having the powers of the Phoenix meant that Ryan was weak for about two weeks every three months (**AN**- cookies to anyone who can figure out why!).

She let out an exaggerated sigh and looked up at him again. "Don't. I'm not arguing with you about this anymore," she added, pretending to be stern, but Remus could see the corners of her mouth were turned up. "But," she grinned, "that's just counting the extras. You wouldn't _believe_ the things I go through just for being a girl."

He laughed slightly. "Alright." They lapsed back into silence for a few minutes before Ryan heaved another sigh.

"I really don't like Potions at all," she said. Remus chuckled. "Although," she continued thoughtfully, "some good things did come out of Potions. Not the actual class, though, just the seating arrangement." He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't you think you should be working then instead of complaining?"

"Yes, _mum_," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him before going back to work.

&&&&  
About Ryan's powers- There's a reason she's weak for a while. Like I said, first person to guess right gets free cookies. Actually, anyone to guess right gets free cookies. Hint- Don't think so much the amount of time or when, think of the type. That's all I'm saying.  
There. I really wanted to get the Heads' meeting in there too, but I swear the way I wrote it came from another fanfic I read and I need to double check all the L/J fics I've read to make sure. Well, not all of them, just the ones that I can remember having a Head meeting. Anyway, _please_ review. And please read my other fanfic **shameless plug** Thanks for reading!


	6. Meetings and Making Plans

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**Author- **Alright, I realize that part of the chapter may be just a bit confusing. I apologize in advance. To explain it, the Marauders are passing notes. Ryan's handwriting it _this_, Remus' is _this_, James' is like **_this_, **Sirius' is like **this**, and Peter's is like this. Hope that clears it up a bit.  
**Pyrope**- Yay, you guessed right! **hands out free cookies and confetti **Aw, thank you! I'm glad you like it!  
**Aludra**- You like Padfoot? **gasps **No way! lol You get a free cookie too.

**Chapter 6- Meetings and Making Plans  
**_I want it stated that I wanted to have no part in this to begin with. It's a rather stupid idea, and you'll be even worse off if she finds this and reads it. –Remus Lupin_

**Stop worrying, Moony. It's not good for your health. It's just a short list to help out our good buddy Prongs. What's so wrong with that? –Sirius Black**

_Nothing… until he somehow looses it and she finds it. –RL_

_Remus, if you help me write that list, you won't just be helping James. You'll be helping me too. –Ryan Miller_

_How will I be helping you? –RL_

_You'll be shutting him up for one thing. We'll all thank you for that. -RM_

_**Hey! Is it so bad to want just a little advice from two of my best friends? –James Potter**_

**It is when you reject another best friend's advice. Siriusly, I must know more than the two of them combined. -SB**

_WARNING! Over-used pun alert. (Don't make me hurt you, Si.) –RM_

I think it's because it's Lily Evans we're talking about. –Peter Pettigrew

_**Exactly! That changes it. This isn't just another girl. This it **the** girl. I have to do exactly everything right or she'll never even look at me. –JP**_

**Oh, Merlin, he's getting emotional. Help him before he starts groveling. (Fireball, as much as I would like to see you try, I must state that I was being completely Sirius) –SB**

_(How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?) Anyway, James, she already looks at you. Not in approval, granted, but she still looks at you. Don't be such a Drama Queen. You sound like Sirius. -RM_

**Hey-SB**

_(:P I win.)_

_**Be serious, you two (not Sirius, serious). This is Lily Evans we're talking about. She's not affected at all, and unless she's an ice cube or the Potter Charm is failing me, there must be some way to get her to like me. –JP**_

_(AHH, they're ALL doing it!) You use anything too much and it won't work anymore, Jimmy. –RM_

_**What's that supposed to mean? –JP**_

_What does it sound like it means? See, Remus? He doesn't get it. He won't get it until we explain it to him. And he doesn't get it, he'll never give it up. I need your help because… well, you'd understand his point of view better. –RM_

_I understand his point of view better? –RL_

_Yeah. The male perspective. –RM_

The male perspective? –PP

**She means she's never been a guy but Moony has. –SB**

Oh. –PP

_**Please, Moony? For me? I'm giving you a poor, pitiful, I-desperately-need-your-help look right now. –JP**_

_Come on, Remus. Just to shut him up. –RM_

_Alright, fine. I'll do it. I'll help you. –RL_

_**Yes! Thank you, Moony-JP**_

_Okay, I'll start. Just to, you know, get us started. –RM_

**Well, that made sense. -SB**

_Hey, no yanking the parchment away when I'm working. And you need to shut up anyway. Alright, here we go:_

TOP FIVE WAYS TO WOO LILY EVANS:

5.

_**Can you use a word besides woo? It makes it sound so stupid. -JP**_

**That's because it is, mate. -SB**

_Do you want me to write the list or not? If either one of you take this away again, I'm not doing it. –RM_

_**Liar. -JP**_

_Yeah, you're probably right. Now stop it. -RM_

TOP FIVE WAYS TO ATTRACT (POSITIVE) ATTENTION FROM LILY EVANS:

_There, is that better-RM_

_**Yeah, thanks. -JP**_

_I get to start. -RM_

5. Don't antagonize/pick on/piss off Lily.

_Your turn, Remus. -RM_

_Do I have to? Oh, alright. -RL_

4. Don't attack/curse/pick on Snape in front of her.

_**Moony, my friend, you're asking for the impossible. I hate Snivellus and not cursing is merely a possibility I will not consider. –JP**_

_Then you better be enjoying the single life. It's just when she's around, not all the time. You're fine as long as she doesn't find out. And didn't I already tell you not to yank the parchment away? Sheesh. Men. You never listen. –RM_

3. Learn to listen.

_**I do listen! –JP**_

_Yeah, when it suits you. Which means, uh, NEVER. –RM_

2. Try to be more mature around her.

**Ouch, Moony. I felt that all the way over here. –SB**

_He wanted my advice, I'm giving him my advice. –RL_

_Mind if I add to that? –RM_

_Go ahead. –RL_

2. Try to be more mature (and nicer) around her at least once a day.

_There, that'll make it easier on you. –RM_

_**Nice to know you have such faith in me. NOT. What is this, pick on Prongs day? –JP**_

_Yes. You asked for it, Prongs. Your turn, Rye. -RL_

1. Stop being such a prick.

You're sure being nice today. -PP

_Yes, well. I try. –RM_

-Marauders, sixth year, History of Magic Class, April 13, 1977

-

Lily and James reached McGongall's office at the same time. James nodded for Lily to go in first. She looked at him for a few seconds before opening the door and walking in. James sighed and followed her in. _It's going to be a _long _year._

McGongall looked up as they walked in. "Evans, Potter. Take a seat." The two of them sat in the chairs in front of her desk. She looked between them sternly. "I first want to congratulate both of you on being chosen as Head Boy and Girl. We haven't had a Head Girl and Boy from Gryffindor in quite some time." James smiled slightly. McGongall claimed that she was completely unbiased, but James knew better. He knew for a fact that McGongall covered for them (the Marauders) all the time in front of other professors.

"I must stress how important it is that you are good role models," McGongall continued, looking directly at James. "You are supposed to set a good example, and I expect you to do so. This means not merely taking points or giving detention to someone you do not get along with. I expect you to not abuse your privileges. Is that understood, Potter?"

He considered asking her why she was so worried about him abusing his privileges, but decided against it. "Yes, professor," he said, looking innocent. Well, if that didn't earn him some evil looks…

Sheesh. No one had any faith in him at all. (He could just hear Ryan saying _"Hm, I wonder why that is…") _Well, apparently Dumbledore did, or he wouldn't be Head Boy, but Dumbledore was half off his rocker anyway.

Oh, well.

McGongall went on to explain their duties, responsibilities, and… other things that James was starting to not catch. At least until she said something that got James' attention.

"The Headmaster has decided, with recent events, that the students could use some distractions," McGongall said. "You are in charge of arranging these events. One of the best suggestions, I believe, is a ball. I do not care when you have it as long as you ask Professor Dumbledore or myself before you make anything official. Do either of you have any questions?"

James looked at Lily, who was pointedly ignoring him (for some reason). "I don't think so, Professor," Lily said. James turned back to McGongall and nodded.

"One final thing before you two leave," McGongall said. She gave each of them another stern look. "I realize you two do not see eye to eye, but the Headmaster believes that you two would make a good pair if you managed to get past your differences. I must stress how important it is that both of you try to get along. If not for my sake, at least for the sake and sanity of this school. You are dismissed."

The two of them got up and left the room in silence. After walking about halfway to the common room, James finally decided to speak up. "Any ideas about the big events we have to take care of?"

"I kind of like the ball idea," Lily said. And she left it at that. James could already tell he was going to have to practically drag any kind of information out of her.

"Yeah, it sounds alright," James said. "I was thinking we should plan something a little more original though. I mean we can do the ball too," he quickly added when Lily threw him a look, "but shouldn't we plan more than one thing? Something that would be more… oriented for the whole school instead of just the older students?"

Lily just looked at him for a second, almost like she was considering how she should answer. "Well, yes, I suppose that would probably be a good idea. The first years need a distraction just as much if not more than sixth and seventh years."

"Right," James said, happy to be getting somewhere. "Exactly."

"Perhaps we should think about it and discuss our ideas at our next meeting," she said.

"Yeah, sure." He paused and frowned. "Meeting?"

She didn't even try to pretend she wasn't rolling her eyes. "Yes, Potter, our meeting. The one we have to have at least once a week and then report to McGongall about?"

"Oh, yeah, that meeting." He tried to think of a quick cover so that she wouldn't think he wasn't paying any attention during the meeting they had just had (even though he really hadn't, but she didn't need to know that). "Well, I wasn't sure if you were talking about that meeting or the one we have to have with the prefects every week and also report to McGongall about."

She looked a little surprised. "Oh. Well, we should decide what we're going to be planning before we discuss it with the prefects, don't you think?"

"Yes, definitely." She gave him a suspicious look, like she thought he was making fun of her. "Augurey," James said to the portrait of the Fat Lady. The portrait hole swung open and Lily climbed through first. James followed her, thinking hard. There was something he was forgetting, something he had been meaning to mention to Lily. What was it?

He frowned and watched her walk up the stairs to her dorm. _Oh, well,_ he thought easily. _I'll remember it eventually._

"Oy, Prongs!" James looked over by the fire to find Sirius and Peter (with Remus rolling his eyes from his seat next to them) waving him over. "Get your arse over here!"

James chuckled and shook his head as he made his way over to his friends. "You're still alive," Peter said.

"'Course he's still alive," Sirius said. "It's going to take more than Lily Evans to kill our buddy Prongs."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," James said a little darkly.

"Sounds like it's time to pull out that list again," Remus said lightly.

"I thought you were against the list," Sirius said, smirking slightly.

"I am," Remus said. "But as long as he made me write it out, he might as well use it. It doesn't sound like he'a been using it."

"Oh, shove it, Moony," James grumbled, throwing himself down on the rug in front of the fire. "I threw that stupid list away this summer." In reality, it was Ryan who had thrown it away (something James thought was a bit cheap, considering she helped write it). He still wasn't exactly sure how she had known where it was, but you never knew with Ryan. It didn't really matter that she had thrown it away though. He had it memorized.

"Why'd you throw it away?" Peter asked.

Sirius snorted. "He didn't. Fireball chucked it for him."

"I thought she burned it," Remus said lightly.

"Oh, yeah. That's right. She did, I forgot about that."

"What is this, pick on Prongs Day?" James asked. "You guys need to mark on my calendar or something so I can be ready for it."

"But you should always be ready for it."

"Because _every_ day is pick on Prongs Day, right?"

"Naturally."

-

Two weeks. After two weeks of being totally, completely fed up of being paired with someone she didn't want to be paired with, she started giving in. No, giving in wasn't the right word for it. Not bothering with it anymore was a little better, but that wasn't quite it either.

Two weeks, three meeting by themselves, two meetings with the prefects, and eight Transfiguration classes. That's really all it took.

Not that Lily was willing to _admit_ that she was starting to accept him. Never in a million years would she admit that. But, like it or not, she was starting to accept him. He still had annoying little quirks, but they weren't as annoying as they had been two weeks ago. They fought, but it over really stupid stuff half the time (not that _all_ their arguments weren't stupid) and she was only arguing with him because… well, she didn't know how else to act around him.

And she had even started thinking of him (but not calling him) as James instead of Potter. Not that she would admit it, of course. It wasn't that she could really consider him a friend, but he really wasn't her enemy anymore. They were more like acquaintances. It was just… different.

She almost told Alice about it. Almost, but she decided against it for some reason. Maybe because she was afraid of hearing 'I told you so.' But she knew that Alice wouldn't say that. Morgan might, but Alice wouldn't. But little did she know that it didn't matter whether she mentioned it or not, because all three of her roommates already knew.

-

"There you are!"

Ryan looked up curiously. "Were you looking for me?"

"Yes, actually," Alice said, smiling slightly. "Only we never really left the dorm. So I don't guess we were doing a very good job of looking, were we?"

"We've decided," Morgan aanounced. "We've decided we're going to help you play matchmaker for Lily and James. But only after they're friends. So we need your help on how to get them to be friends. That way, all you have to do is convince them to get along, and we'll take it from there."

"There's no way to get people like Lily and James to be friends," Ryan said. "If there was, they would already be friends. Thanks to me."

"Ryan, if you get enough people to work on it, they'll have to give in sooner or later," Alice said. "Preferably sooner than later."

"You sure do switch sides fast," Ryan teased.

Alice laughed. "They leave me no choice. Honestly, enough is enough, don't you agree?"

"Most def."

"Besides, she's starting to get along with him," Morgan said. "If I've noticed, then you must've noticed."

"Yup. So what's the plan? Are the guys going to be included? Because Remus would be helpful, I think. And Sirius can drive her insane enough to talk to James about it. Or do you want to go a different route?"

"We thought we'd let you figure out the details," Morgan said. "You're probably getting the most out of this, besides the two of them."

Ryan grinned, a mischievous look in her eye. The well-known Marauder grin. Most people had enough sense to know, when they saw that grin, that it would be best to just stay out of all five Marauders' way, just in case. Nine times out of ten, that look ended in a prank. "They'll never know what hit them."

"Now, that's what we wanted to hear."

-

"I need your help," Ryan announced five minutes later in the common room. Three of the four male Marauders looked up at her.

"Wheat? Needs help?" Sirius asked. "Oh, no, the world's going to end! We're all going to-"

"Ah, shut up," she said, smiling slightly as she shoved his shoulder. "I need to help with Operation LJ." One look of confusion, one look of comprehension, and one smirk. "Operation Lily and James?" Two looks of comprehension and a widened smirk. "Okay. Alice and Morgan said they'd help with the matchmaking."

"But they're Evans friends," Peter said slowly.

"They also happen to be fed up," Ryan said. "They realize Lily and James aren't as different as they seem. But they'll only help if we can get the two of them to be friends first," Sirius opened his mouth, "_because _they might not really be as great for each other as James thinks they are. If they can't be friends… well, you get the idea. Don't even _think_ about saying it," she added threateningly to Sirius.

"I wasn't going to," Sirius said innocently. "I was just going to say it could be very _beneficial _for both of them if they're friends first."

"I knew it. I knew that's what you were going to say. No, Sirius, not 'beneficial' friends. Real friends. Think you and me. _That_ kind of friendship."

"Oh. Does that mean he gets to try out new techniques- OWW! What the hell! _Ryan!_"

"Prick." Ryan smirked. "You deserved it. It's your own fault, any way you look at it. No, not like that. Like how we are now, stupid."

"Remus, she hit me," Sirius whined. He stopped and rubbed the back of his head. "Hard too. I think I'm going to have a bump. Bloody hell, Wheat, you should've been a Beater."

"Don't come whining to me," Remus said, holding up his hands. "I'm staying out of it."

"But I was just asking-"

"Like you and Remus¹!" Ryan exclaimed. "That kind of friendship."

"Oh. Sheesh, why didn't you say that in the first place?" Ryan made a noise of frustration, clearly wanting to say 'I _did_ say that in the first place!' but she kept her mouth shut. "Prongs won't like that. Prongs won't agree to that. You realize that, don't you?"

"Have you been listening to me at all?" she asked. "Alice and Morgan have agreed to help us get Lily and James together," she said slowly like she was talking to a two-year-old (actually, Sirius probably had the attention span of a two-year-old, she couldn't help thinking). "But Lily and James have to be friends first so that we know that we aren't all crazy for ever thinking that they could get together. Only after their friends will we even have a chance of even _attempting_ to get Lily to go on a date with him. Understand now?"

"No," Peter said.

"It really doesn't matter anyway, Peter," Remus said. "All we have to do is follow whatever instructions Rye gives us." He looked to Ryan. "You have a plan?"

"But of course," Ryan said, trying to sound offended. "I _always_ have a plan."

:  
¹- Okay, I just had to say something about that. I _know_ there are R/S shippers out there, but I ain't one of them. I'm never going to be one of them. (The only slash I read is Harry and Draco and that's only when I want a laugh.) I just wanted to point out this is _not_, whatever you want to believe, a bit of foreshadowing. This is not a R/S fic. This is a L/J with a little R/OC thrown in on the side. I do not write slash, I rarely read slash. _This fic will not have any slash._

Sorry about the wait. So… I _hate_ tags. This site doesn't use tags (I, u, b, that kind of thing), but the other site I use does. So I put them in, paste it on one site, come back, take them all out, and put it up her. It drives me INSANE.

Am I going too fast? Lily and James' relationship, I mean. Really, they have a complicated relationship and it's hard to write out. Going from enemies to friends to… Yeah, you get the idea. But am I moving too fast? Does it sound realistic? Let me know, and maybe I can do something about it.


	7. Rejected Dates and Making Plans

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**A/N**- Thanks you to all of you who reviewed!  
**Aludra- **I've already explained things to you (multiple times over). So I'll just say thanks for all your help and be done with it.

**Chapter 7- Dates and Making Plans  
**_("And may I present to you the one, the only-" "Sirius, shut up. Let him tell the _dannato_ story.")_

_Do I really have to tell it? ("It's your turn, Wormy. Everyone has to take their turn.") Oh, alright. The first time Prongs asked her out? Uh… Oh, yeah, I remember now. Yeah, Padfoot and I still laugh about it sometimes. Mostly Padfoot though. _

_We were just walking down the corridors one day in fifth year, I think. Because Ryan was there and Evans looked- ("Don't you finish that.") –different. She looked different. That's all I was going to say, swear! Honest! ("You tell her, Wormtail!" "_You_ need to shut up, _Padfoot_.")_

_Anyway, Evans looked _different_. So it was fifth year. I think. Anyways, we were just walking down the corridor and Prongs saw Evans up ahead of us. Well, Evans and Watson and Carter. ("They _have_ first names, you know.") Oh, sod off, Ryan. _

_Prongs'd been mooning over Evans since the beginning of the year, even if he wouldn't admit it. He was always talking about her. Still is. One minute he's making fun of her or complaining about her, the next minute he sounds like he fancies her. Insane. _

_For some reason, he decided to yell her name down the corridor. "Hey, Evans!"_

_She turned around, and she already looked annoyed. Just from him yelling her name. Not a very good way to start a conversation. "What do you want, Potter?" she asked coldly. _

"_What makes you think I want anything?" Prongs asked, using the famous Marauder look of innocence. He and Sirius pull it off the best, but it never works on McGongall. Or Evans, now that I think of it._

"_You're talking to me, aren't you?" Evans asked. _

_Prongs winced. "Ouch, Evans. That hurts. Actually-" I could tell he wasn't as confident, and Padfoot and Moony and Rye could tell, but Evans and Carter and Watson couldn't. "-I was wondering if you wanted to got to Hogsmeade with me next weekend."_

_And then the entire corridor went silent. You could've heard a quill drop. Watson gasped in shock, and Carter's eye widened. Even the four of us were too shocked to say anything. We knew he fancied her, but we didn't think he'd actually _do_ anything about it. We thought he'd get over it before he did anything stupid. We were, obviously, wrong._

_Evans took two steps forward and slapped Prongs as hard as she could across the face. It kind of echoed in the empty corridor._

_"I think that's a no," Padfoot said, smirking slightly as Prongs rubbed the side of his face._

_"James Potter, that is the most immature and cruel prank I've ever heard," Evans spat. "I thought even_ you _were above asking out girls as a_ prank_." She turned and stormed down the hall. Carter and Watson exchanged a look, glanced at Prongs, and ran after Evans._

_"It wasn't a prank!" Padfoot tried calling after her._

_"She either didn't hear you," Moony said._

_"Or she doesn't care," Padfoot finished._

_"Me thinks that was just a_ tiny _bit pricky," Ryan said, calmly leaning against the wall and trying not to grin._

_"Uh… better luck next time?" I tried._

_And there were plenty of next times. But every 'next time' was just as bad as the first one. A lot of them were worse. She obviously doesn't like him, so why doesn't he just give up on her all together?_

_ -Peter_

&-&-&-&-&

"Ryan!" Lily exclaimed, exasperated.

"Yes?" Ryan responded innocently.

"Can't you sit still for a _minute_?" Lily asked. "You've been practically bouncing off the walls all morning. Just _what_ are you so excited about?" It was during breakfast. Ryan had come in late, as usual. Morgan and Alice had gone on ahead to class, and Lily was waiting for Ryan while she finished up some Head stuff that she needed to get done.

"A lot of things," Ryan said cheerfully, grinning at her frustrated friend. "The main one being that Quidditch starts today. Did I mention that? Our first practice is this afternoon." She stopped and frowned slightly. "No, wait. This'll be _my_ first practice. The rest of the team had two last week when I had detention." She grinned. "But I'm still looking forward to it. Have I ever told you how much I like Quidditch-"

"I thought you were never in a good mood in the morning," Lily cut it darkly.

"Oh, I'm only in a bad mood until I get a shower. Then I'm much happier. I like to be clean. Besides, I had a really good idea this morning."

"Oh?" Lily asked. "About what?"

Ryan grinned. "Secret Marauder business. I'd tell ya, but then I'd have to kill you. And that wouldn't be good for anyone."

"For… _anyone_?" Lily asked suspiciously.

Ryan rolled her eyes. "Yes, _anyone_. Don't be so paranoid," she added, grinning. "If I killed you, it wouldn't be good for you. Morgan and Alice would be _tres_ sad. I would probably get sent to Azkaban. If, that is, the Ministry could find me before Sirius, and that's only if Sirius could find me before James. And then, if Morgan and Alice or James or Sirius killed me, then Remus would be extremely sad and Peter… Anyway, it just wouldn't be good for anyone." She waved her hands in a circle. "Set off a whole cycle of events."

"Hm, I see." Lily gave her another suspicious look as the bell rang and they headed to class.

Ryan shot her another innocent smile. "I wouldn't ever plan anything that would involve you without your consent."

"Of course you wouldn't. And I'm the queen, is that it?"

Ryan laughed and nodded. "Exactly it. Your _Majesty_."

&-&-&-&-&

"Hey, Rye!" fourth year Keeper Stephanie Letmen called, running to catch up.

Ryan grinned. "Hey, Steph. How's it been?"

Stephanie shrugged. "Pretty good, I s'pose. You?"

"Same old stuff," Ryan replied. She looked up as they entered the Quidditch Pitch, shielding her eyes. "Trey, you haven't been practicing!"

"Oh, shove it, Ryan!" a brown haired boy yelled back. Trey Recher, a fifth year Chaser, threw the Quaffle at her. Ryan dodged it as if it was a Bludger. "You're supposed to catch that, you know."

"Hey, you stick to catching your balls, I'll stick to catching mine," she yelled back. She paused, thinking. "No, let me rephrase that. You stick to catching Quaffles, I'll stick to catching Snitches." Trey snickered before turning to talk to sixth year Beater Mark Barden.

"I'll stick to hitting balls then, how's that?" Aubrey Bradley landed next to Ryan and Stephanie. Aubrey was a sixth year Beater. She and Mark didn't always get along, but it was amazing how well they could work together when they wanted to (namely when James threatened them or during matches).

Ryan laughed. "Well, if that's what you want to do." She smirked slightly. "I think kicking 'em's more fun, personally."

"Oh, gross," Stephanie said, scrunching her nose. Ryan and Aubrey laughed.

"Watch out!" The three girls ducked without needing to look up. Cameron York (a fourth year chaser) stopped in front of them, smiling sheepishly. "Uh, sorry. Can you-" Ryan picked up the Quaffle and threw it to him. "Thanks." He flew off, throwing it to Trey in the process.

"Cute kid," Aubrey said, shaking her head. "For how stupid he is."

"His aim's awful," James commented lightly, coming up behind them. "We're working on that though."

"Shouldn't there be more than this?" Ryan asked him.

He shook his head. "This is all of us. I'm still looking for a reserve Chaser, unofficially. But I didn't want to hold try-outs just to get a reserve. That's stupid."

"And a lot more pain than it's worth," Aubrey added.

"I'm thinking about Anthony Underwood," James said. "What do you guys think?"

"I think he's a pain in the arse," Mark said easily, landing next to the others with Trey and Cameron right behind him, "but he's got a hell of an arm."

"Well, you're a pain in the arse and you're still on the team," Aubrey said. "So you two should get along fine." Mark scowled.

"His aim's worse than Cameron's," Trey said. "He's probably the best we've got, though. Unless you want to try Cassie-"

"You just want her on the team because you _fancy_ her," Cameron said, smirking. Trey reached to hit the back of his head, and Cameron ducked, grinning. "It's true though. She's not that great. She just happens to have-"

"York," Mark said, slapping his hand over Cameron's mouth, "one of these days, your hormones will kick in. And then, if you can see at all, you will want another girl on our team. No offense, ladies. But you're all hands off."

"Thankfully," all three girls muttered in unison.

"I agree," James said. "Anthony it is then. I don't want to deal with any more… relationship issues than I already have to. Besides, I have to train Cameron to aim anyway." Cameron blushed slightly. "Mark, let out the Bludgers. Do NOT let out the Snitch. I just want to pass around for a while. Everyone else, get your arses in the air. Our first match is on the 29th. And it's against Slytherin. You all know what that means-"

Ryan nearly fell off her broom as she spun around to face him. "The 29th? As in _October_ 29th?" James nodded. "_Maledizion._"

"What language was that in?" Cameron asked. It was pretty much a known fact that, if Ryan swore, it was almost always in another language. It was also a known fact that about 75 of the time, if Ryan spoke in a different language, it was a swear word.

"Italian. It means damn it. As in dammit, James, that's a _really_ bad day for our match against Slytherin, especially since that happens to be the _exact middle_."

"The exact middle of what?" Trey asked teasingly. "Your time of the month?"

"Recher, if you like having a head, shut the hell up," Aubrey snapped. "And don't joke about that. It's hard to play a Quidditch match then, thank you."

Trey snickered as Stephanie rolled her eyes. "_Please_ tell me you're getting all the perverted jokes out now."

"Are we being perverted?" Trey asked innocently.

"Let me think about that. Hm… _Yes._" Trey snickered again.

"You mean the _exact_ middle?" James demanded. "As in not the day before, not the day after? The worst possible-"

"Would I _joke_ about that?" Ryan snapped. The rest of the team all blinked at once. None of them (except for Aubrey, who just happened to be in the right place at the right time during her fourth year) had ever heard Ryan snap at anyone.

James took a deep breath and let it out. "I never said you were," he said as calmly as he could, "but what I meant was is it right in the middle? On the exact middle day?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll work on it, alright?" She nodded. "Okay. Everyone, get passing. You know the drill! Get in a circle, start moving it around. Cameron, always pass it to Trey. Always, unless I tell you otherwise. Got that?" Cameron nodded. "Watch out for those Bludgers, we don't have Mark and Aubrey to watch your arses this time. You've got to do it yourself."

The team started passing dutifully, but none of them were really concentrating on what they were doing. Stephanie and Aubrey were wondering what Ryan and James had been talking about. Mark was halfway wondering about Ryan, halfway wondering about another female on the team (and she wasn't a fourth year).

James was wondering how he was going to convince someone to change the date of the match. Ryan wondered is there was a way for James to change the date of the match.

And for the last two?

Trey wondered if Cassie would be willing to go out with him. Cameron wondered which one of the other males on the team he would be most like if and when his hormones finally did kick in. He hoped it would be James, even though he wasn't having much luck in the female department. At least he knew how to handle a very pissed off Ryan Miller. And that, in Cameron's unbiased and uneducated opinion, was a definite bonus.

&-&-&-&-&

"I've got it." Lily looked up from the stack of papers in front of her to see James standing in front of her, looking triumphant.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"This big event thing," James said, waving his hands. "The one besides the ball. We should do a muggle carnival. You know, with that big far-ness wheel-"

"Ferris wheel?"

"Yeah, that. One of those. And the games and the prizes and everything. What do you think?"

Lily frowned thoughtfully for a minute before nodding. "I think that could work. We could hold it in the spring, possibly." She nodded again. "Good idea, Potter."

James wanted to say _"Don't look so surprised, I'm not a_ complete _idiot."_ But he somehow thought that that would be considered rather pricky, and even though he wasn't positive on that, he wasn't about to take his chances. He smiled slightly. "Thank you." He _did_ add, though, "I came up with it all by myself."

He was rewarded with a slight smile. "Wow, Potter, finally learning how to use that head of yours?"

He decided to take it in stride. "Sure. I use it all the time. How else would great minds such as Ryan and Remus- and yourself, of course- be able to spend any time with me at all?"

"They manage with Black, don't they?" Lily asked dryly.

"They can only have so many pity cases, Lily," he responded.

She looked for a second like she was going to laugh, but she just shook her head. "Although your great wit never ceases to amaze me, Potter, we need to get to work. I-"

"It's James."

She looked at him oddly. "Excuse me?"

"My name," he said slowly, "is James. Not Potter. Only my enemies call me Potter." _Bad move, James,_ he thought, wincing inwardly. They hadn't officially declared a truce yet. Who was to say that she didn't still consider him an enemy?

"Doesn't mean we're friends," he said calmly when she opened her mouth. "Just means we can have a conversation without snapping at each other. Which is something we've been doing for the past ten minutes or so."

She paused, looking like she was considering it. "You're right," she said thoughtfully. He started to break into a smile and had to look down so that she wouldn't see. "But don't think I can just start calling you by your first name all of the sudden," she added quickly. "It- It takes getting used to, you know."

"Of course," he said. She sounded a little flustered, but he wasn't sure why. At least it was a start. And he had to start somewhere.

&-&-&-&-&

"She hasn't done anything," Sirius complained from the floor in the common room. "Ryan's had two weeks to come up with a matchmaking plan, and she hasn't come up with anything."

"First off, they're not matchmaking plans," Remus said, not looking up from the book he was reading. "She's just trying to get them to settle their differences enough so that they can spend time in the same room. Secondly, maybe she does have a plan. She just hasn't told you what it is yet."

"You know what she has planned," Sirius said accusingly.

"I just know Ryan Miller. If she doesn't want to tell you something, she won't. It's that simple."

"She asked for our help, though," Peter said, frowning.

Sirius nodded. "Exactly. Thank you, Wormy. She asked for our help. If she didn't need our help, she wouldn't have told us. If she needs our help, she should tell us she needs our help. Besides, I know she doesn't have a plan."

"Oh, really?" Remus asked dryly, finally looking up. "And just how do you know?"

Sirius grinned. "I am the all powerful Sirius Black, Moony. I hear all, I see all, I know all. If I haven't heard about, it doesn't exist. That simple."

"Well if you are the all powerful Sirius Black and you are, as you say, all powerful, why don't you just do something about it?"

Sirius frowned thoughtfully for a second. "You know what, Moony? That's a good idea. Why shouldn't I do something about it? I have to listen to him complaining too. Screw Ryan's plan. I'll just use my own."

Remus had the feeling he shouldn't have said anything. "I was joking."

"I'm not."

"Locking them together in a broom closet isn't going to work."

"Who said anything about broom closets?"

"She'll kill you when she finds out," Peter put in. "She told you she'd handle it."

"Nah, the only person she ever considers actually murdering is James," Sirius said easily. "Well, and her dad. That doesn't count though. Besides, she's not exactly handling it if she's not doing anything, is she?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Didn't think so. So, if she's not going to take care of it, I will."

&&&&&

I could apologize for making you wait so long… but I honestly don't care. That might make me sound like a spoiled brat, but I'm writing this fic for me. The only person that actually replies is someone I talk to almost daily. I've already apologized to her. I don't even know if there's anyone else out there reading because _no one reviews_. I know, I'm guilty of that too. But all the fics I read that I never reply to already get _at least_ twenty reviews _per chapter_. I'm lucky if I get two. So, although I could and probably should apologize for making all of you (whoever you are) wait, I'm not going to. Because, judging from the reviews, there's no one _to_ apologize to (my author alert count disagrees, but what the point in that?). So, that being said, thanks. Thanks for reading.

Oh, yeah. One more thing. Have a little mercy and review, can you?


	8. Guilt and Confessions

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**A/N**- Thanks you to all of you who reviewed!  
**Aludra**- I know it was perverted, but I had fun writing it! Thank you, I'm glad you liked it. I was having trouble with that scene. Tell me how you think this Quidditch scene was.  
**robbie cupcake-girl**- I'm glad you like it!  
**Lizai**- Thank you! At least _someone_ understands! Thanks for leaving a review.

**Chapter 8- Guilt and Confessions  
**"Someone looks guilty this morning," Ryan said cheerfully, plopping into the seat next to Remus. "What did you do this time?"

Sirius smiled innocently. "Do? _Me_? I haven't done anything. Really, Wheat, you should have more faith in-"

"Oh, stuff it," she said, laughing. "I don't want to hear it. It's too early in the morning for your B.S. And, no, that wasn't me getting your initials backwards."

Sirius just shook his head sadly. "Between you and Evans, Wheat, the world would be full of… cynics." Remus snorted, and Sirius ignored him. "I'm not doing anything wrong. What makes you think that?"

"Because I've known you for the past eleven bleeding years. I think I know you well enough by now to know when you're up to something."

"But you didn't see me for seven of those years. How do you know I haven't changed?"

"Your name's still Sirius Orion Black, isn't it?"

"See, there you go! Cynical. I could have changed for all you know. But you'd never believe it." He shook his head. "You and Evans should really start a club-"

"Double stuff it, Sirius," Ryan said as she grinned.

"If it makes you feel any better, I dunno what he's up to either," James said, looking like he still couldn't believe his best friend wouldn't tell him what he was up to.

"Oh." Ryan shot Sirius a mock glare before grinning. "In that case, where'd you get the chocolate and how can I get some too?"

Sirius grinned and popped a Bertie Bott's bean into his mouth. "No chocolate. I've got some ear wax I'll be willing to share, though."

"Ew, no thanks. I'll pass."

Sirius winked at her. "Thought so."

&-&-&-&-&  
_Okay, I_ know _that's it's technically Morgan or Alice's turn, but I had to make a confession. I lied. Not about anything earth shattering, not about anything drastic, not about anything that would really piss anyone off. I just… lied. Pure and simple. Wow, that felt good to get off my chest._

_Now, you're probably wondering what I lied about. Well… there's a couple of things, actually…_

_The first thing I lied about was Lily and James' relationship. Or future relationship, really. But what was I supposed to say? "Oh, yeah, by the way, Lily, you'll fall for James in seventh year. Try not to fight it, alright?" Yeah, that would've gone over well._

Not bleeding likely.

_And it wasn't like I ever tried to find out on purpose or anything. It just… happened. It does that sometimes. When I meet a new person, I suddenly have a flash of their future (that's why Fawkes tends to burst into flames if it's near that time when a new student comes to visit Dumbledore- he's weak and he just can't handle a vision right then)._

_The first time I met Lily, I just had this sudden flash of her future. And the image I got just happened to be of her and James- an older Lily and James, to be specific- kissing. Odd and disturbing, right? I had just met the girl, and suddenly I'm picturing her snogging one of my best mates? Great mental image._

_But, then again, if she _knew_ that it was going to happen, she might not be fighting it as much. Or she might be fighting it even more. You just never know with Lily. So I just kept it to myself. I get to say I told you so later, though._

_The next thing I lied about was being an Animagus. I'm not really. I can turn into a Phoenix naturally with my powers. I was just born that way. Remus knows that, and James might, but the others don't._

_The last thing… isn't really a lie. I just didn't tell the guys something I probably should have told them a long time ago. Dumbledore knows. He knows that Peter, Sirius, James, and I sneak out on the full moons and go help Remus. He knows that Sirius, James, and Peter are all Animaguses. Illegal Animaguses. _

_But he also knows that we do it to help a friend, and he lets it go. He's pretty cool about that. He'll let you get away with things a lot faster if he knows that you're doing it to help someone else. Someone deserving. Which we are, aren't we?_

_So, as a review, I've lied about Lily and James' future relationship (knowing about it, I mean), about being an Animagus, and about Dumbledore knowing what we do on the full moon. There. Now you know._

_Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. One more thing. You know that big matchmaking scheme I promised everyone? I'll let you in on a little secret. My plan is to do abso-bleeding-lutely _nothing._ You want to know why? Because she's already falling for him. Why should _I_ do work my arse off if she's already heading in that direction without my help? Remus, Sirius, and Peter and Morgan and Alice can handle it on their own._

_Psh. And they said they needed my help._

_ -Rye_

&-&-&-&-&  
"But Professor-"

"I said no, Potter."

"Professor, she can't help it," James said almost pleadingly. "She's the best Seeker in this bloody school-" McGongall opened her mouth to correct him, but he rushed on. "Sorry- She's the best Seeker in this school. And she's going to be _sick_. I'm just asking for a day or two, at most. All she needs is a couple of days to get over her… 'sickness,' and she'll be fine!"

"Potter," McGongall said sharply, cutting James off again. "Do you realize that I have had four people within the last three days make the exact same request you are? Four people, Potter, and all of them were on the Quidditch team. They either have no faith in your persuasion abilities, or they were asked to ask me. I shall tell you the exact same thing that I told the four of them. I have no control over the times of the matches."

"But you have to have _some_ say in it," James said before she could stop him.

She glared at him. "No, I don't. Now I will tell you something I did _not_ tell the other four. Madame Hooch agrees with your opinion of Miss Miller's abilities as a Seeker. I do not believe it would take very much persuasion to have her change the date. You know where her office is."

"Oh." James blinked before smiling innocently. "Thank you, Professor. Sorry to have bothered you." He turned to go, but McGongall called him back.

"Potter, do you have a reserve yet?"

"Yes, Professor. Anthony Underwood agreed yesterday. We're having practice this afternoon to see how well he fits in with the team."

McGongall nodded. "Very well. And Potter?" James turned back to her again. "You must not lose to Slytherin. Professor Clearing would be unbearable if you did."

James grinned. "We aren't planning on it, Professor."

&-&-&-&-&  
"How are we going to convince her?" Peter asked, frowning.

"Leave that up to me, Wormtail," Sirius said confidently. "I'll handle it. _You_ just need to find her."

"She's in the library," Ryan said, sitting backward in one of the empty chairs at their table in the common room. Peter looked at her, startled and slightly annoyed, but Sirius didn't even blink. "So what do you have for me?" she asked Sirius. "Tricking her to be in a certain place at a certain time? Showing her all kinds of proof that James is really a good guy? I'm not locking any doors, if that's part of your plan. Although I _highly_ discourage it. I enjoy having a head, thank you."

"I don't think we should include you at all," Sirius said, tipping his chair back on two legs. "You told us you would come up with a plan, but you never did. Why should we ask for your help now?"

"Oh, but see, that _was_ my plan," she said, grinning. "I'm too lazy to come up with my own idea, and you seem to be doing well enough. Just don't tell Remus that. He's against you planning this, for obvious reasons."

"We don't need your help," Peter informed her coolly.

Sirius waved him aside. "She's offering, Wormtail. She'd have an easier time of it than we would." He turned to Ryan. "Can you convince her to come to Quidditch practice?"

Ryan snorted. "Next thing you know, you'll be asking me to convince her to get on a broomstick. Alright, I'll see what I can do. No promises, of course."

"Of course."

"She'll probably say no." Ryan frowned thoughtfully for a second before smiling to herself and nodding. "If she doesn't agree to it, I've got a back up plan. I'll need you to keep James in the locker room for a while."

Sirius frowned. "Why?"

"I'll explain if we get there. Which we, hopefully, won't. I'll see to you at practice, then?"

&-&-&-&-&  
"Hi," Ryan said cheerfully, sitting in the only empty chair at the table where Alice, Morgan, and Lily were working.

"Hi."

"Hey, Rye."

"'Lo."

"Whatcha workin' on?" Ryan asked in her best American accent. Morgan snorted, Alice looked at Ryan and shook her head, and Lily just rolled her eyes.

"Homework. The thing _most_ people work on in the library."

"Just wondering," Ryan said easily. "I've worked on things other than homework in the library before. Written letters, read, planned pranks. The options are just-"

"What do you want, Rye?" Alice asked.

Ryan grinned. "I was wondering… Today's the first Quidditch practice with the whole team, you see, and since none of you have ever come to a practice when _I've_ been on the team, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come."

Lily's head snapped up. "Why?"

Ryan shrugged. "I dunno. The guys always come, but you three never come. It won't be that bad, I promise."

"But-" Morgan stopped when Ryan shot her a significant look. "Oh. Okay. I need a break from Potions anyway. What do you think, Alice?"

"I think it could be fun," Alice said agreeably.

Lily looked between the three of them in shock. Ryan gave her a pleading look. "Oh, no. I don't think so. I hate Quidditch. The only reason I put up with the matches is because of you. No. I'm not giving James Potter another chance to show off."

"He doesn't show off," Ryan said. "He plays his position. Besides, he won't have _chance_ to show off at practice. He'll be teaching Cam and Anthony how to aim. Or something like that. Come on, Lily. It won't kill you. It's not like you still hate him or anything." Lily mouthed wordlessly. Ryan grinned and stood up. "Just think about it. I'll see you two later," she added to Morgan and Alice.

Lily looked at the other two, who studiously returned to their homework. "What-" She noticed a slight smile on Morgan's face. "She's scheming against me, isn't she?" Lily demanded.

"You're just being paranoid," Morgan said easily.

"Mm-hm. That's what she told me when I accused her of planning something behind my back."

"Lily, I can honestly say I have no idea what is going on in Ryan's head," Alice said. "I don't know _what_ she's planning. But I do know it won't kill you to go to one practice. She's right, we've never been."

Lily sighed. "Alright. One practice for Rye. But only one. After this, I'm never coming to one of her practices again."

"You might like it and actually want to go again," Morgan said. Lily snorted disbelievingly. "Well, you never know! Expect the unexpected, you know how it goes."

"Yeah. You make it sound like you think I'll enjoy it." Morgan and Alice traded looks. Lily sighed in frustration. "What is _up_ with all of you lately!"

&-&-&-&-&  
"Oy, Miller, you're late!" Mark knocked a Bludger in her direction.

Ryan ducked it and hopped on her broom quickly, shooting up into air quickly to avoid the Bludger. Aubrey hit it away. Ryan turned to James immediately. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked innocently.

"_Well_, did you get the match changed?" she demanded.

He smiled slightly. "What would you give me if I did?"

"Relationship help," she said.

"I sure as hell hope you got it changed," Trey said, smirking. "You need all the help you can get."

"You're lucky Madame Hooch thinks you're the most talented Seeker in this school," James said. "She agreed to switch it to February and let Slytherin play Hufflepuff on the 29th instead."

"Really?" Ryan squealed and did a quick spiral out of happiness. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me," James said, shrugging. "Thank…" He trailed off, his eyes on the stands. "_Shit_." He rounded on Ryan angrily. "What the bleeding hell-"

"Watch you language, Jimmy," she said sweetly. "You're scaring the children." James continued to glare at her. "Lily came because I asked her to. She's not here for you. Act like you normally do, and everything will be fine. You're just being a paranoid git."

"A paranoid git my ass," James snapped. He turned back to the rest of the team. "Alright, guys. Stephanie, Trey, Cameron, and Anthony, get in a circle over there and start passing. Cameron, pass to Stephanie. Anthony, pass to Trey. Always, un-"

"Unless you tell us otherwise, we know," Cameron finished.

James nodded. "I'll be there in a minute. Mark and Aubrey… Hit that bludger back and forth. There's a reason I only took one out. Don't let it hit anybody, and try not to knock each other out of the air. I don't want to have to escort one of you to the hospital wing. Rye, find the Snitch. Go, have fun. I'm timing you. Everybody get to work!"

&-&-&-&-&  
"See, Lily?" Morgan said cheerfully. "That wasn't so bad."

"It was better than I thought it would be," Lily admitted reluctantly. She didn't see the grins Morgan and Alice traded behind her back. "How long do you think it will take her?"

"It usually takes ten minutes or so," Remus said as the three boys walked over.

Sirius grinned. "And what brings you three lovely ladies-"

"Oh, stuff it, Black," Morgan said. "You know exactly why we're here. Don't play stupid."

Sirius shrugged. "It's the thought that counts. That's what I get for sitting in on the How to Not Be a Prick lessons."

Ryan walked out of the locker rooms a few minutes later, wringing out her wet hair. "He's all yours, guys," she said cheerfully. Lily did not, however, miss the smile Ryan sent in Remus' direction. Ryan turned to Lily. "So? Was it awful? They didn't have to give you CPR or anything, did they?"

"No, they didn't," Lily said. "I survived. It… wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be."

"Oh, good." Ryan pulled her still dripping hair back into a ponytail and wrapped a rubber band around it. She made a face. "Crap, I forgot my ring. I have to go back. Anyone want to come?"

"I've seen the inside of the locker rooms," Morgan said. "Once is enough."

"When did you see the locker rooms?" Alice asked.

Morgan grinned. "That's _my_ business. It wasn't the Gryffindor locker room, but I have a feeling they're all the same. And I _know_ you've seen the inside of the locker room." Alice blushed slightly. "But Lily hasn't."

"Come on, Lily," Ryan said, tugging on her arm teasingly. "Once in a life time opportunity."

"Alright," Lily conceded, smiling slightly.

"We'll meet you in the common room," Alice said.

Ryan dragged Lily into the locker rooms. Lily scrunched her nose at the smell. "Hey, they're locker rooms," Ryan said, shrugging. "No amount of cleaning spells are going to make _this_ place smell nice. Or… look nice either." She motioned to a pile of dirty towels in the corner of the room. "It's because we have to share it with boys."

"I thought you were done," Remus said, looking up from where he was sitting next to Peter on one of the benches along the walls.

Ryan shrugged. "Forgot my ring." She turned to Lily. "Don't move. I'll be right back." She disappeared through one of the two rooms off of the main section.

"Boys' showers," Peter said lazily, motioning to the door on the left. "Girls' showers." He motioned to the door on the right.

There was an explosion from the left one, followed by a yell. "PADFOOT! I-" The rest was drowned out by the sound of running water and another yell. Lily rolled her eyes. _Boys._

Ryan walked out of the girls' showers with a frown on her face. "Neither one of you have seen a ring, have you?"

"Who's looking for a ring?" James asked, walking out of the boys' section with Sirius behind him. Both boys were soaked, and James still had a towel in his hand.

"My ring that Danny gave me," Ryan said, holding up her thumb to prove her point. "I usually don't take it off, but the spell that keeps it from tarnishing was wearing off."

"The silver one with your initials on it?" Remus asked.

Ryan nodded and walked over to the lockers along the wall, opening one. "The one that I'm always wearing." She slammed the locker closed and turned back around. "_Merde_."

"Do you want us to help you look?" Lily asked as James asked her, "Where do you want us to start?"

Ryan smiled slightly. "I'll look in the girls' showers. Remus, could you look in the boys' showers just in case someone kicked it in there or something? The rest of you… Just look."

Lily looked around the room, wondering where it could be, before turning back to Ryan. Ryan quickly dropped her hands to her side and smiled innocently. "Are you sure you don't need help in the showers?"

Ryan nodded. "They aren't that big, and I already halfway looked for it in there. You just start over there," she pointed to the front wall, "and James can start on the other end or something. Sirius and Pete can do this wall. I just hope it didn't go down the drain."

Everyone studiously started looking. "I bet it's in her pocket," Peter muttered.

"I doubt it," James said. "She always wears it. I don't think I've ever seen her not wearing it since she got it."

"It's not like her to lose it, though," Lily said.

Sirius had a sudden coughing fit. Everyone looked over at him. "Must be getting a cold or something," he said innocently.

A few minutes later, there were two triumphant exclamations. Both people leaned forward to pull it out from under the bench… and Lily pulled away, rubbing her forehead. James rubbed the side of his head with his free hand. "Sorry. I didn't see you."

"Obviously," Lily said. She looked at his face to see a triumphant look, but there was still an apologetic gleam in his eye. For the first time, Lily noticed that his eyes were hazel. She had always thought they were just brown.

"You found it!" Ryan's joyful exclamation made Lily realize that she was staring- at James Potter of all people. She looked away quickly.

"Er… Yeah." James handed the ring to Ryan, grinning. "There you go."

Ryan gave James a one-armed hug. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome," he said easily, standing. He offered a hand up to Lily, and to everyone's surprise (including her own), she accepted it. Ryan was almost beaming. Lily never even thought that it might be because of something _other_ than her ring.

&-&-&-&-&  
"Cheers, Fireball," Sirius said that night. "Fantastic. Couldn't have come up with better myself."

"Thank you," Ryan said, mock bowing. The Marauders, minus James, were sitting in the seventh year boys' dorm. They knew James would be back in a few minutes, so they were using the time to talk about him while he wasn't there.

"Did you really lose it?" Remus asked.

"Well," Ryan said slowly, "I really _did_ leave it behind by accident, and it really _did_ fall on the floor by accident. But I knew where it was. How else would I have known to put Lily and James look on that wall? I didn't mean for Lily to really look at him for the first time-"

"A nice addition, though," Sirius said.

Ryan laughed and nodded. "I just meant to show her that he's willing to help other people." She shrugged. "Or something like that."

"Whatever you did, I think it's working," Peter said.

Ryan nodded. "I think so too."

&&&&&&  
Yeah, I know, took me long enough, right? But it's not as bad as it _could_ be. Anyway, please review!


	9. Letters and All Around Stupidity

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**A/N**- Thanks you to all of you who reviewed!  
**Aludra**- The first person piece is supposed to be interesting. To make ya think. Give you a whole knew perspective. I like Ryan too. Just **looks around quickly** don't tell Lily (my Lily- check TNG for full details). She gets jealous sometimes. lol And don't feel sorry for Lily (this story's. Oh, that gets confusing). She deserves everything she gets. : )  
**I Am In Sirius Denial- **Well, by all means, tell people. Let them know. I can use all the advertisements I can get. lol I'm glad you liked it.

**Chapter 9- Letters and All Around Stupidity  
**_Finally! It took her long enough! Sheesh. I've been waiting for since the beginning of the year. I thought she would_ never _get around to me. Agrippa, she certainly takes her time._

_Hi, my name is Morgan Watson, matchmaker extraordinaire. I am happy to say I am in charge of setting up my three best friends._

_Well, maybe _in charge_ isn't the way to put it. I was in charge of the Alice Carter-Frank Longbottom mission. I can take full credit for that- and I will. It came out rather well, if I do say so myself. If they don't get married, they better have a hell of a good reason. They so crazy for each other, I don't think there's any reason that they shouldn't. _

_I can't take full credit for the Lily and James project. Hell, I can barely take any credit. I'm leaving that up to the Marauders. I mean, I trust Ryan well enough, and she could control those boys with the snap of her pretty little fingers if she wanted to. She just chooses not to, for some reason I cannot understand in the slightest. I mean, honestly, what girl _doesn't_ want the Marauders at her beck and call. Just imagine having Sirius Black come whenever you wanted him-_

_Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Just ignore me. I have a bad habit of getting onto tangents, and it's near impossible to shut me up. So, if that happens, just ignore me. That's what everyone else does._

_Anyway, what was I saying? Oh, yeah, Lily and James. As I said, Ryan is officially in charge of that project. She can have it. Those two are the most difficult people- No, I take that back. _Lily_ is the most difficult person I have ever met. Not that she fully intends to be difficult, she's just stubborn as a mule. There's so much… chemistry between the two of them. No, wait, potential chemistry would be better. _

_And sexual tension. I have never met a pair of people with more sexual tension than James Potter and Lily Evans._

_Not that I would tell Lily that._

_But Miss Marauder and her boys can take care of that. I only help when she asks me to or when I see an opportunity that's just too good to pass up. Don't get many of those, so I take them when I can. I worked my bloody arse off last year, so I'm laying back this year._

_Well, at least when it comes to Lily and James. Ryan and Remus are something else entirely._

_The two of them are a pair. Talk about falling for your best friend. And the worst thing is that neither one of them realizes it. Well, I guess I should take that back too. Sirius said that Remus knows, he just refuses to do anything about it. Doesn't want to ruin the friendship or something like that._

_I suggested friends with benefits. Sirius said he already offered that idea to Remus without much success. _

_I'll let you in on a little secret- I've been working with Sirius since the beginning of the school year to get Ryan and Remus together. We have to be extremely careful about how we do it, though. First of all, we don't want them to find out. We can't let anyone find out. It just… wouldn't work well. Secondly, if we somehow screw this up, we don't want to screw up their friendship. We're playing with fire, but that makes it all the more exciting._

_You would think they would be the easiest to get together, but they're the hardest. The number one problem (behind the fact that they won't admit they fancy each other) is that they're both scared of being in a relationship. I know you can't tell by looking at them, but it's more obvious if you know them. They don't want to get attached. They don't want to fall in love. _

_I don't know either one's reason, but I know they have one. I'm sure they know each other's reasons. But I don't need to know the reason. I just know that they need to get over it._

_On second thought, Sirius probably knows. Hang on, let me ask him. ("Bugger off, Watson. S'not any of your business.") Hmph, well. Thanks for the cooperation, Black. (I'm sticking my tongue out at him right now, but he's too busy pretending to do his Astronomy homework to notice.)_

_We may need to call in back up. I was thinking Lily and James might just be the perfect people. Hey, wait a minute… Yep, that just might work. In the process of hooking up Ryan and Remus, we would be showing Lily that James cares for the well being of others, i.e. Ryan and Remus. _

_Ha, this might not be so difficult after all._

_More over Marauders. Watson's on this case. _

_-Morgan_

&-&-&-&-&

For the first time (in Alice's memory), Lily, Morgan, and Alice were sitting with the Marauders during breakfast. _Voluntarily_. It had even been Lily's idea! Of course, her excuse was that she needed to talk to James about Head stuff, but still. Alice was taking it as a sign. Of what, she wasn't sure, but still a sign.

She looked down the table to where Lily and James were arguing. Well, they weren't really arguing as much as they were… debating.

"We can't decorate in just red and gold, James! The ball is for the _entire_ school. Not just Gryffindors."

"So? What colors do _you_ think we should have?"

"One color from each house, just to be fair. Yes, _every_ house. I don't like it any more than you do, but I'd rather go ahead and do that than argue with Slytherins."

"We could always just silence them. Or curse them. Either way, I have the satisfaction of pointing a wand at a Slytherin."

"_James_. You're _Head Boy_." Alice noticed the slight smile on Lily's face and couldn't help but smile herself. They were making progress. Lily could have a normal conversation with him without storming away annoyed. James had managed to convince her to start calling him by his first name. They could (almost) be considered friends. They certainly acted like it. Alice wasn't sure who she should thank for the progress, but she would thank them if she ever found out.

Morgan sat next to Lily, flirting shamelessly with Sirius. He flirted right back. Probably more out of boredom than actually liking each other, but you could never tell with those two. Ryan and Remus sat across from Alice.

"We have to work on the Transfiguration project sometime," Remus was saying.

Ryan shrugged innocently. "I'm going to be sick soon. I have to get as much of my regular homework finished as I can so I won't have so much to do next week. I don't think I'll have time."

"And since you're sick, you can't do _any_ work?" Remus asked. Alice could almost see the trap he was waiting to set on her, although she didn't know what it was about.

"No more than my regular work," Ryan said, still looking innocent. "Sorry. Maybe after I'm better. I won't be so tired then."

Remus smirked slightly. "I guess you can't go out on Wednesday either then."

Ryan frowned, trying to remember what was on Wednesday. Suddenly, she looked at him sharply. "Remus, you can't-"

"You'll be too tired, Rye," he said, mocking her innocence.

"That's not fair-"

"I don't want you to come if you're going to be too tired. What happens if you get stuck again?"

"I won't get stuck again," she said defiantly. "The last time I got stuck, I was fifteen. I haven't gotten stuck since then, and I don't plan on it either. Stop being such a smarmy _salaud_. For the record, that means bas-"

"Is the full moon on Wednesday?" Peter asked. "I thought it was on-" Remus and Ryan both gave him significant looks, and he stopped talking. Alice was about to ask what was so special about the full moon when the mail arrived. An owl landed in front of Alice, and she grinned. Who cared about the full moon anyway?

"Lily, Frank wrote to Alice again," Morgan called happily.

Lily looked down the table in interest. "Well? What did he say?"

"I haven't even opened it yet," Alice said, taking the letter attached to the owl's leg. "I'll let you know. _After_ I read it."

An owl dropped a letter on Ryan's plate. She picked it up, looking at it curiously, before slitting it open and pulling out the letter. As she read it, her face paled slightly and her curious look turned into a scowl.

"Rye?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"It's nothing," she said, smiling what looked like a slightly forced smile. She stuffed the letter into her bag.

"Did your dad write you again?" James asked.

Ryan frowned. "Uh… Not exactly." She stood up, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "I'll meet you in class. I forgot my Defense book."

After she left, the rest of them looked at each other questioningly. Peter was the first to say something. "Do you think she knows we don't have Defense today?"

&-&-&-&-&

"Hi, Wheat."

Ryan looked up to see Morgan sit on one side of her and Sirius sit on the other. If she hadn't been so worried about hiding what she had been working on, she might have asked them what they were doing. As it was, she stuffed her parchment under her book and into a large pile of notes. She hitched a smile onto her face.

"Hi, guys."

"What're you working on?" Sirius asked.

The smile became even more forced. "Oh, you know. This and that." She waved her hand vaguely. "What's up?"

"Well, Clearing decided to pair us up to work on that Potions project due Friday," Morgan said (Ryan swore internally; she had forgotten all about it). "And we need someone to make sure we don't kill each other."

"You've always gotten along just fine before," Ryan said distractedly, scribbling a note to herself to find James ASAP so that they could finish 'that damn project' (which showed Sirius and Morgan how truly distracted she was to have not sworn in another language). "Better than everyone else anyway. What's the problem?"

"He's being a bigger arse than usual," Morgan said.

Sirius snorted. "You're just mad because I won't tell you about that thing."

"_Those_ things, Black," Morgan corrected him. "There's more than one. Two, if you want to get specific."

"Isn't mine to tell," he said, shrugging. "Ask them."

"You know what?" Ryan said. "Because I am extremely sleep deprived, I'm not even going to ask." She hadn't snapped at them, but Sirius and Morgan both got the feeling she would if they weren't careful. "Sirius, if you can find James in the next ten minutes and bring him here, I'll help you two make sure you don't kill each other. I-" She stopped and shook her head. "No, you stay there. _I'll_ get him." She paused for a second before turning to them again. "Sirius, switch seats with me. You have to sit next to her if you're going to work with her."

Sirius scowled. "Yes, _mum_."

"Si, that is possibly the biggest insult you could ever give me," Ryan said lightly, standing up. Sirius did the same, and the two of them switched places easily. "I don't want to be anything like your mother. Your mother's a bitch." She flashed a grin. "No pun intended, of course."

"Funny," Sirius said sarcastically. "We're going to Moony next time."

"No, we're not," Morgan retorted. "Because there won't _be_ a next time. I'm never getting paired with again."

"I-" Sirius started.

"I see what you mean," Ryan said, cutting him off. "Alright. Talk about the project and maybe you won't argue that much. Try it." Although Morgan and Sirius still managed to find things to argue about, Ryan made sure none of them turned into shouting matches. Which was a good thing considering the library (where they were working) was full of very stressed looking Ravenclaws that might curse the first person to say something. After about twenty minutes, James walked into the library. He looked around and made a face at Ryan before walking over.

"You rang?" he said dryly, sitting in an empty chair next to her. "What is it?"

"We need to do that-" Ryan stopped in mid-sentence and pretended to glare at James. "You already did it, didn't you?"

"If you're talking about the Potions thing," James said, grinning. "Yep, I did. You're welcome."

"I helped him," Sirius said. James raised an eyebrow. "Well, not really. That was Moony. I just kept them company while they did it."

She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Thanks. No need to baby me yet, but thanks anyway. I assume you made it-"

"Look like your handwriting, naturally," he said, grinning. "Anything else, Fireball?"

She smiled slightly, shaking her head. "No. Wait, yeah. There is. Besides not calling me Fireball. Can you make sure they don't kill each other while I go get a book?" Sirius and Morgan opened their mouths to protest they wouldn't _kill_ each other, but Ryan held up a hand. "Humor me. Besides, you never know with those Ravenclaws. Be right back." She got up and walked off between the shelves.

As soon as she was gone, Sirius leaned over and started looking through her stack of papers. "Don't you think that's just a little rude?" Morgan asked.

Sirius snorted. "You sound like Evans- Lily," he corrected himself before Morgan or James could get a chance to. "She doesn't care. I do it all the time."

"What about that thing she hid when we came over?" Morgan asked.

"What thing?" James asked.

"What do think I'm looking for?" Sirius asked, grinning at Morgan. He yanked a parchment out of the pile and scanned it, frowning. "What the hell-"

"What?" James and Morgan demanded. Sirius handed the parchment to Morgan, who held it so that James could read it too. Morgan could automatically recognize Ryan's handwriting. It wasn't addressed, but it was obviously a letter.

_Just who the bloody fucking hell do you think you are?_

_Yeah, that was my first thought when I got your pitiful excuse for a letter. Just who the hell does he think he is? Then I remembered. Oh, yeah. You're that psychopath that ruins people's lives. Then I started laughing._

_That's right, it made me laugh to think that you would actually think that you have a chance. That_ I _would think you have a chance. That I would actually want to help you. Hey, hate to break it to you, but I hate you. Hate you and your beliefs. Hate you and your ideals. Hate you because you make- No, never mind. I just flat out hate you. Strong enough for ya? _

_And you thought I might help you? Hi there, but perhaps you've never heard of Terrence Miller? That you be my_ father, _you BASTARD. God, how stupid are you? Don't answer that, I already know. I'd heard you weren't the brightest crayon in the box, but COME ON. My father is an auror. And you think I'd want to help you?_

_You still want my answer?_

_I hope you rot in fucking hell down there with all of those Death Eaters._

The other three exchanged confused looks. "You don't think…?" Morgan trailed off uncertainly, biting her bottom lip.

"No," Sirius and James said in unison. "He's stupid," James continued.

"But he couldn't be that stupid," Sirius finished. Morgan kept biting her lip uncertainly. "At least if it _is_ him, she telling him no in every possible way she can think of," Sirius added helpfully.

Morgan nodded. "At least we found this instead of-" She stopped and quickly handed the parchment back to Sirius. "She's coming." Sirius stuffed the paper back into the pile right before Ryan walked over.

Ryan looked between the three of them. "All of you look guilty. You realize that, don't you?"

"That's because we're _always_ guilty, Wheat," Sirius said, grinning. "You should know that by now."

She shook her head, smiling. "Don't doubt it. Did they argue?"

"Not much," James said.

"We're almost done, anyway," Morgan said, closing her books and starting to put things in her bag.

Sirius blinked at her. "We are?"

She held up two rolls of parchment and showed him a third one that was half full. "Look like we're almost done to you?"

"Your handwriting is crap, Watson," Sirius replied easily.

"Yeah, so? You knew that. It's better than yours any day. And it's for Clearing anyway. It's not like you care."

"Yeah. True."

"I don't think you two need a babysitter anymore," Ryan said. "Now I need to find Remus. Any clue-"

"Dorm," Sirius and James said in unison.

Ryan nodded. "Thanks." She all but threw her stuff into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder without closing it. "I'll talk to you all later."

"Hey, Rye," James said, stopping her. She looked at him, looking slightly annoyed. "Just… get some rest before Wednesday, alright, love?" She sighed and nodded before turning and walking out of the library.

"What's Wednesday?" Morgan asked.

"S'not any of your business," Sirius said.

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "Must have to do with those things, because that's the exact same thing you told me when I asked about them. Okay, another question then."

"We're all ears," James said.

"Why is it that both of you- the two that aren't _in love with her_- are the two Marauders that always end up calling her 'love'?"

"Bleeding hell, Watson, she's practically my sister," James said. "If I had a sister, I'd probably call her 'love' too."

"What are you going to call Lily, then?" she asked innocently

"What- Why- Where-" James sputtered for a minute, looking at her in shock. "Lily. I'm going call her _Lily_. Dammit, what's going on?"

"Just wondering," Morgan said, shrugging. "I just thought that was kind of odd. Gathering information, in a way."

"Mate, sometimes it's better to just not ask," Sirius advised him.

&-&-&-&-&

Ryan was, for lack of a better term, royally pissed. And furious. And down right insulted. Who did he think he was?

_It would be in your best interests to accept._

Best interests? Best interests for whom? Not her, that was for sure. It would be in her best interests. Yeah. Right. Uh-huh. Forget the fact that her dad would be furious is he found out. Forget that her friends would hate her. Forget that her ten-year-old brother wouldn't trust her. And all of them with good reason!

_It would be in your best interests to accept._

Not that she was planning on accepting. That much was for certain. She couldn't, for one thing. She wouldn't for another. Didn't he know where her powers _came_ from? People with the power of the Phoenix had at least one gene from the Gryffindor line. Didn't he _know_ that?

Granted, most people didn't. It didn't mean she was the heir or anything. But she was, however distantly, related to Gryffindor. Like people born with Parseltongue had at least one gene from Slytherin. That was just an identifying factor. Each founder had one. She could've been the great-great-great-great-great-great grandchild of his half-sister for all she knew (if Gryffindor _had_ a half-sister, which was unlikely). She didn't even know or care if Godric Gryffindor _had_ an heir anymore, she just knew it wasn't her.

And she knew that he was an idiot.

If you're going to plan on taking over the wizarding world, you should at least know your history, right? And that was part of wizarding history. Chances were he thought she didn't know it. Chances were he didn't care. But that didn't change facts.

The heir of Slytherin had asked a relation of Gryffindor to join his side.

It was almost laughable, really, if Ryan was in the mood to laugh about it. Maybe she would laugh about it when she got over how insulting it was. But not now. Now was not the time to laugh about it.

Had he asked any of her other friends to join him? Or was it just her? Surely he asked people other than her. She was powerful, maybe, but she wasn't better than James. Or Lily, although she was a Muggleborn. Or Remus either, for the grades he got. Surely he knew that.

Her primary question though was how he knew. How did he know about her powers? Most people didn't. A lot of people thought there was some kind of disease that went around between the Marauders, the way Remus was out once a month and she was tired so often. Not that that made people stay away from them or anything.

Only people close to her knew about her powers. Well, and a couple of very observant people in their classes that figured out she was sick once every three months at the exact same time every year. But other than that…

Had Sirius' cousin Bellatrix noticed? It was possible. Not exactly probable, but possible. Ryan had a couple of classes with her, but she didn't seem extremely observant. Or maybe Bella's little sister Narcissa had noticed? Or, ever more probable, _Snape_ had noticed. The possibilities were practically endless. Any Slytherin- or even a person from another house- could've figured it out.

It didn't matter, though. Ryan didn't care. She wasn't going to accept. She had no reason to accept. Sure, there was power, and who didn't want power? She could join the elite, the letter had said. She would be in the inner circle. She would know who every Death Eater was and could turn in anyone she wanted for her own bargaining tool if necessary.

But she didn't want it. She didn't want that kind of power. Hell, she wasn't sure she wanted any kind of power. Power corrupts. Power got in the way of personal things, and she had enough personal problems, thank _you_. She didn't like to lead. She wasn't good at it. She just came up with the ideas, and Remus made them work. They made a good team-

But that wasn't the _point_! The point was Voldemort (she could say it without flinching, despite the new fear of saying his name) wanted her on his side. Well, hell if he'd get her. She'd move to Brazil before joining him, and she'd hated living in Brazil. She'd die before she joined him. Her dream was to be an auror so that she could fight him on her own.

No, she wouldn't join him. Never in a million years. Not a chance on Earth or in hell. Which, she decided wryly, was where he belonged. She hoped she was one of the ones to send him there.

&-&-&-&-&

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am."

"No."

"Yes. I'm going, and you can't stop me."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"I think I can."

"You and what bloody army?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his forehead. He knew better than to argue with Ryan when she was in her weak period, especially lately. Ever since she got a letter the week before, she'd been tired and it didn't take much for her to snap at people. A drastic change from her normal personality, but it couldn't be helped. There was no way he was going to let her. Not this time.

It was the day before the full moon and four days into Ryan's weak period. And she was starting to feel it. Not that she would admit it, but it was perfectly clear to Remus. Ryan, naturally, wanted to help out during the full moon, and Remus, naturally, didn't want her to. The other Marauders were strangely silent about the argument.

All of them knew who was one whose side, though. That much was obvious, even though no one had said anything about it. James and Sirius were both on his side, and Peter didn't care. But the other Marauders stayed out of that argument, as they did whenever that subject came up. It wouldn't matter anyway, Remus knew. Ryan was more stubborn than all of them combined when she wanted to be.

"You're right," he admitted finally. "I can't stop you. But Ryan…" He reached out a hand. He thought of putting it to her cheek, but he changed his mind at the last second and put it on her shoulder.

Her eyes flickered to his hand before meeting his eyes squarely. "But what?"

"Just… Please, Rye. I just don't want you to get hurt."

She sighed. "You always forget it's easier for me to transform than it is for them. I do it naturally, no extra magic involved."

"True," he agreed, "but that didn't keep you from getting stuck in fifth year. Remember that? You were stuck for-"

"Twelve hours, yes, I know," she said, rolling her eyes with a slight smile on her face. "Honestly, Remus, you were more worried about than I was."

"Probably. It can be a little disturbing to wake up with a Phoenix sitting next to you." She laughed, and he smiled. "But I was only worried because I care about you and I don't want you to get hurt." Okay, so maybe he said a little more than was necessary, but he needed to prove a point.

She smiled and put her hand over his. "I know, Rem. Really, I understand. But it's so easy. And you know how the guys are always hurting the next morning because they use different muscles or something like that? I don't. It doesn't hurt me at all. I know what I'm doing, and if I start getting tired, I'll transform back before I get too tired. Okay?"

"Do you promise?" he asked her, eyeing her seriously.

She raised her right hand. "Swear on my little brother's head."

Remus chuckled. "I hope for Dan's sake that you don't break that promise." She grinned too.

Remus suddenly realized he'd been staring into her eyes for the past couple of minutes. Surely she noticed? If she had noticed, she didn't seem to mind because she was staring back. He was pretty sure that, if he didn't look away soon, he was going to end up kissing her. But he couldn't look away. Nor did he want to.

He was considering what would happen if he did kiss her and if it would be worth it (his immediate decision to the latter question was yes) when she made the decision for him. Ryan took the step that separated them, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him. Remus only hesitated a second before kissing her back.

Sirius and James chose that moment to come into the dorm. Luckily the two of them were arguing about something and didn't notice Ryan and Remus until they jumped apart.

"You can't-"

"Sure, you can…" Both boys stopped in the doorway to the room and looked the pair in front of them. Sirius smirked. "Are we interrupting something?"

"No," Ryan and Remus both said a little too quickly.

James smirked at Sirius knowingly. "You sure? Because we can-"

"No, I was just leaving anyway," Ryan said hastily. She threw Remus a look. "I'm still coming tomorrow."

Remus shrugged and nodded. "I didn't doubt it." She nodded too before pushing past the pair in the doorway and going down the stairs. James and Sirius looked at Remus expectantly. "Don't ask," he said wearily.

"Hah!" Sirius exclaimed joyfully. "We _were_ interrupting something! Weren't we?"

"Yes, Padfoot," Remus said, sitting on his bed and looking at his hands. "You were."

"About bloody time!"

Remus gave him a dry look. "Not now, Padfoot, alright?"

"He's right," James said, shrugging. "It took you long enough. You better not leave it there, though."

Remus opened his mouth but closed it again quickly, shaking his head. "Women are damn complicated."

"Learn to expect the unexpected, Moony," Sirius said cheerfully.

"It just wasn't unexpected for the rest of us," James added just as cheerfully.

&-&-&-&-&

"Stupid!" Ryan exclaimed furiously, storming into her dorm. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid_." She wasn't exactly sure who it was that she was calling stupid, but it fit the entire situation pretty well. It wasn't until she slammed the door behind her that she noticed Morgan sitting on the floor and Alice and Lily sitting on their respective beds. All three were looking at her questioningly.

Ryan swore in Greek.

"That bad, eh?" Morgan asked lightly.

"I would ask," Lily said, "but I know I wouldn't get an answer, so I'm just not going to bother with it."

"To sum it up, I just topped myself when it comes to stupidity," Ryan said as calmly as she could managed.

"We gathered as much," Alice said lightly.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with any of your fellow Marauders would it?" Morgan asked carefully. Ryan didn't see the other two give her warning looks. "The tall, light haired one? Sandy brown hair, light brown eyes- You know the one I'm talking about, right?"

Ryan wanted to run and hide. It wasn't a normal instinct for her, but running seemed like a good way to get away right then. "Yeah. I know the one. What makes you think this has anything to do with him?"

"Because Sirius was looking for you through your mirror, and he was saying something about how he was sorry to have interrupted you and Remus."

Ryan froze in the middle of pulling out her homework. She turned around slowly. "He _what_?"

Morgan grinned innocently. "Well, I think that's what it was. He kept yelling, so we turned it over. It was coming out a bit muffled, but I think that's what he said. Isn't that what you heard, Alice?"

Kaitlyn Scoder and Meredith Winters chose that moment to walk into the dorm. Ryan didn't think she'd ever been so happy to see them in her life, and she never would be happy to see them again. But she didn't like where the line of conversation was heading. They wouldn't talk about it with two gossip queens in the room, surely.

Luckily for Ryan, Morgan dropped it. But it was only a matter of time…

&-&-&-&-&

A phoenix landed on a stag's horns gracefully. A big black dog growled at her in a way that she translated to mean, _You're late._

The truth was that she almost hadn't come for reasons didn't feel like admitting to anyone. But she had decided to come, and now she was wondering why she had.

She took flight and flew at eye level to the stag to see what he had to saw to her. The stag gave her a look that said, _If you're going to come, be on time._

She gave him a look back that said quite clearly, _He had you three._ Which he did! They didn't really need her. What use was she anyway? She was the scout. That's all she did. Well, and pull fur occasionally. But they didn't _need_ her to keep him in check.

Merlin, she sounded like Peter.

The reason she had come was simple. She remembered once, in fifth year, she had been sick during a full moon. She didn't get sick often, besides her weak periods, but when she was sick, she was really _sick_. The next morning, when the boys all came in with a few extra scratches and bruises, they informed her that he was always much calmer when she was around. She hadn't known why at the time, but she had a pretty good idea now.

The werewolf let out a loud howl that scared a rat into shrill squeaks. The phoenix rolled her eyes and landed on the werewolf's back and dug her claws into his fur. She chirped once, sharply, right by the werewolf's ear. _I'm here, dammit._ The werewolf stopped howling almost immediately.

If a stag and a dog could grin, those two would be grinning at each other widely and knowingly. _She'll have him whipped in no time._

&&&&&  
There ya go. A little progress with the Remus/Ryan situation. And Ryan's very interesting letter. And it's longer than usual too! The next chapter should come out faster because I have most of it already written. I just have to type it up.

Oh, about HBP. No one's mentioned it, but in case any of my non-replying readers are wondering, I'm going to try and keep this as close to J. K. Rowling's plotline as I can. If it's just little stuff I need to change, then I'll fix it as I can. If it's just not possible (Alice was five years older than the Marauders, Lily's best friend was named Gertrude, Remus was actually married to a girl name Betty until she died, ect.), then it'll become AU. I've got a very firm plotline in my head, and I'm hoping I won't have to change it too much.

Anyway, please, as always, review. I'd really, really appreciate it.


	10. Now or Never

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**Hogwarts-fanatic91**- I'm not planning on giving up any of my fanfics. I'd be too afraid my readers would hunt me down. Yes, Ryan's weakness is about her Phoenix powers. Ryan is seeker because… Well, JKR said at one point that James was chaser, but in the movies he's a seeker. I just went with the one I liked better and put Ryan in the other position.  
**Aludra**- No, not more fluff! g**roans** I know I'm good when I leave _you_ speechless (the letter does have to do with that… indirectly… kinda… You'll get it eventually).

**Chapter 10- Now or Never**

_I don't want a turn at this. I wouldn't know what to talk about. ("Anything and everything. Something about any of us. Just… random stuff.") I'm assuming you don't want me to talk about my boyfriend then. ("'Course not.") Alright._

_What to talk about…_

_("Would it help if I left?") I guess…_

_Alright. I wasn't sure I could get her to leave, but I did. She promised not to read this until the end of the year, and she better keep her promise. She'd probably kill me if she ended up reading this before it was time._

_I suppose an introduction is in order. My name is Alice Carter. I suppose I'm the sensible one. Lily is the smart one, Morgan is the flirtatious one, Ryan is the athletic one. So I suppose that makes me the sensible one._

_I'm not. Sensible, I mean. That's just my reputation. I just have a habit of saying the right thing at the right time. It doesn't make sense until I actually say it, and it (luckily) comes out making a lot of sense. Which is how I received the title 'Sensible.'_

_If I was really as sensible as everyone says I am, I would have a solution to the Lily and James problem. Luckily, it isn't much of a problem anymore. They get along now. They haven't had a true argument in months. Lily hasn't slapped him in ages. It's finally working out for the better. If only we could convince Lily that she could give him a chance in the more-than-friends department too._

_I'm not even sure they're the real problem anymore. I'm starting to think that the _real _problem is Ryan and Remus. Or, at least, I think so. But even that's starting to work itself out. Maybe there isn't a real relationship issue in our year._

_I remember when Ryan came to Hogwarts. We all do. I don't think I've ever seen the Marauders so happy as the first couple of weeks of our fifth year. _

_Well, all except Peter, the poor boy. I feel a bit sorry for him. Those first few weeks, he was almost completely ignored. Not on purpose, mind you. The other three were just so happy to be reunited that they left him behind for a little while. It didn't last long, anyway. _

_Perhaps that's why he and Ryan don't get along. He must think she's trying to replace him. She isn't, of course. If anything, she could accuse him of trying to replace her. Or accuse the other Marauders of trying to find someone to replace her. Ryan and Peter each have their own position in that group. Ryan is a strategist, Peter is… Well, I'm not exactly sure what Peter does, but he isn't a strategist He strikes me as possibly the look-out, the diversion. But he's something else entirely, as well. He's Peter. That explains it, doesn't it?_

_We all had our own opinions about the new girl. Lily thought she would be just like the other four, or how she conceived the other four. Morgan wondered if Ryan would help her get closer to the Marauders (that was when she still had crushes on at least two of them at a time). I just wondered what she would be like. Then I met her, and we got along alright. She seemed nice enough, and she didn't constantly prank people, and she didn't pick on other people just because she didn't like them. If she could be compared to any of them, she was most like Remus._

_But she isn't _really _like any of them. None of them can truly be compared to the others. Each had his (or her) own place, own position. They know that. They know their own position. Except, again, for Peter._

_Maybe he's just incredibly insecure. But that really doesn't make much sense either, because he _is _a Marauder. Marauders aren't insecure, period. They know who they are and what they do and where they belong. Or, at least, the others do. If Peter is really so different from all of them, why is he a Marauder? _

_There are a few key traits all Marauders have. They are all loyal, to family and to each other (the exception familial loyalty is Sirius Black, but that makes perfect sense if you know his family). They all would willing trust their life in a fellow Marauders hands (the exception being Ryan, who doesn't trust Peter as far as she can throw him). They help each other, no questions asked, no matter when, where, or why. They're true Gryffindors, breaking "unimportant" rules for the sake of having fun, or even helping each other. _

_They're all smart. They are stubborn. Their faith in their beliefs, life, and each other is unshakeable. They would never, faced with money, power, or even death, betray each other. _

_Some people would kill for that kind of friendship. They have their arguments, they're human. But they have that special kind of friendship that everyone wishes they had. The kind that you look at and you know, just at a glance, that the five of them would do anything for each other, even give up their lives if necessary. _

_And that, at a glance, is what the Marauders are. _

_ -Alice Carter_

&-&-&-&-&

"Owww…" Ryan knew she sounded like Kaitlyn and Meredith after the Hogsmeade parties, but she didn't really care. Not that there had been a Hogsmeade party the night before anyway. Besides, she never went to those parties. At least not unless Sirius dragged all of the Marauders off to one of them. And, on top of that, she never got drunk off wizarding stuff. So _that_ couldn't be why she was groaning.

She felt a bit like that one time she'd drank something out of her father's Muggle liquor cabinet. It was just once, and it was just one beer, but Morgana, did she have a headache the next morning. So she had a low tolerance to the Muggle stuff. Big deal. As long as she kept to Firewhiskey, she was fine.

This time, though, it wasn't just her head that hurt. Her whole _body_ hurt. Maybe she had lied to Remus just a little bit when she told him that it didn't hurt her to change like it hurt the other three. But he certainly didn't need to know that.

She just… hadn't stretched her wings in a while. She'd been busy lately, that was all. If she flew around as often as she usually did (at least two or three times a week), then she wouldn't be hurting. She was just out of practice. Like runner that hadn't run for a few weeks and suddenly decided to run three laps around the Quidditch pitch at a sprint. That was all it was.

If she thought hard enough, she could barely remember telling Lily to go away in Russian (okay, so her words were a little stronger than that, but that was what she meant). If she didn't get up soon, she'd be late to class. She had double Transfiguration first thing. McGongall wouldn't accept the excuse that she was tired because she'd been stretching her wings the night before. If anything, McGongall would press as to why she was so tired if she was 'just stretching her wings'.

If she thought hard enough, she could remember why her right arm and lower back hurt. Actually, at the time of the injury, it had been her right wing and right above her tail. He had bitten her. Not hard, granted, but he _did_ bite her. She couldn't really blame him for it, though. It was her own fault for not paying attention and moving out of range fast enough. Thank Merlin and Morgana that werewolf bites didn't do anything to animals except leave bite marks.

That was one of the things she regretted about not being an Animagus. If she was an Animagus, she could leave most of her cuts and bruises behind when she transformed back. The guys had only learned that around Christmas of their sixth year, but it was possible. After they transformed back into their normal selves, they only had the worst cuts and the worst bruises.

But not her. Everything that happened to her as a Phoenix happened to her as a human. A minor setback that she usually didn't worry about because she was faster than all of them. Well, except for the whole werewolf-bites-don't-hurt-animals thing. She still wasn't affected by… whatever it was that made people werewolves. She was pretty sure she would still have the marks though.

If she hadn't known any better, she would've thought she was drunk. Her thought process was starting to confuse even her.

"Urg," Ryan groaned again, putting her face into the pillow. Five minutes couldn't hurt, could they? She could just do a quick freshening spell and take a shower during lunch (she might even get warm water that way). Then she'd be off to see Pomfrey and get her to right a note of absence for Transfiguration. Pomfrey loved her anyway, as much as she hated to admit it. If you had to deal with a kid that passed out every few months because she was over working herself when she knew she shouldn't be, you'd start to like her too.

Yeah. That's what she would do. It wouldn't kill her.

Suddenly there was a flash of green light behind her eyelids. She let out a loud yelp and tumbled out of bed and onto the floor. She landed on her back with an, "Oof!" She took a deep, slow breath, trying to calm down as she stared up at the ceiling. _Okay, Miller. How many spells come out as green lights?_ She could only come up with one. She closed her eyes, hoping that would help, but all she managed to do was make it worse.

_Death Eaters. Lots of them. At least ten against one fully trained wizard and a little boy. "You might as well give it up, Miller," one of the Death Eaters sneered. "It's all over now."_

"_It's not over until I decide it is," the man said coolly, standing protectively in front of the little boy. The boy just shuddered behind him, looking terrified._

_The Death Eaters laughed wickedly. "Have it your way then," the leader said._

_The group of Death Eaters parted. An unnaturally tall man- No, it wasn't a man. It couldn't be human. Its face was very pale, as if he never went out into the sunlight, and its eyes were a little like a snakes. It all but glided between them to stop in front of the man. The man paled slightly, but he held his ground._

"_What do you want?" the man snarled._

_The thing had the evil laugh down perfectly. "To show your daughter just what happens when she refuses to assist us." The man paled even more. The thing merely chuckled. "Yes, I contacted her. What did you expect? To just let Dumbledore have her?"_

"_You would if you were smart," the man hissed. The boy behind him trembled. Why wasn't he trying to run?_

_The thing chuckled again. "Why? Because of her powers? Her powers are why I want her on our side. Her refusal is why you must die. Say goodbye to your daughter, Miller."_ _The thing whipped out its wand and pointed it at the man calmly. "Avada-"_

&-&-&-&-&

All of the male Marauders sat down next to Lily, Morgan, and Alice the next morning. "You lot look tired," Morgan said. "What, do all of you have hangovers? Because Ryan pulled out the Russian cuss words this morning."

"First of all," James, raising one finger, "Padfoot was the only one that had anything to drink last night. Secondly," he raised a second finger, "Ryan doesn't get drunk. If she doesn't get drunk, she can't have a hangover."

"Thirdly," Sirius said, raising three fingers, "shove off, Watson." Morgan made a face at him.

"I thought she used Portuguese when she was really tired anyway," Peter said.

"She saves Portuguese for the first day after breaks and Mondays," Morgan said, giving Sirius an annoyed look. "Russian is for when she's really tired."

"French for normal mornings," Lily added, "and French or Italian for regular conversations."

"And Greek after she's messed up badly or when she's really angry," Alice finished.

Morgan smirked slightly. "Actually, she swore in Greek a couple of days ago. Said she topped herself in stupidity or something." She looked down the row of Marauders. "None of you would know anything about that, would you?"

Three Marauders look down the table to the fourth. The fourth raised his head tiredly, looked at his three friends sitting down the table, looked at Morgan, and (seeing as he had had an extremely long day the day before) gave all of them the one finger salute. His fellow Marauders started snickering. No one got a chance to say anything to him as the mail arrived.

James elbowed Sirius and pointed to a pair of barn owls. Sirius nodded grimly. "Ministry owls." Everyone immediately looked up to follow the two owls' flight. They weren't difficult to place. The owls were brown with white wings. Or they had been originally. The tips of the wings alternated between red and blue, making the owls look like someone had been playing around with color changing charms.

Everyone in the Great Hall knew that they were Ministry owls. They all tensed when they saw a pair of them. If there was only one owl, it was just delivering an update to Dumbledore. It was never a good update, but it meant that no one in Hogwarts had lost a family member. If there were two owls, one was delivering an update to Dumbledore. The other was delivering an update to a soon-to-be grieving family member.

One owl, predictably, landed in front of Dumbledore. The other owl circled the Great Hall twice before flying through the doors leading to the Entrance Hall. Everyone (especially the Muggleborns) let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't them. _Their_ family was safe.

Lily paid the owl that delivered her newspaper. "Why do you bother subscribing to that?" James asked.

Lily glared at him. Ministry owls always put her in a bad mood. "I want to get information about what's going on outside. So that I can know what I'm up against when I get out there."

"You're up against a crazy loon who enjoys killing people," he informed her, nodding to the picture of the Dark Mark on the front page. "See? _World Renown Auror Killed in Own Home_. It's never good news. And look, right under that-" He pointed. "'Son also killed during attack while daughter safe at Hogwarts'."

"If the daughter is at Hogwarts, why did the owl fly out?" Alice asked.

"Wait a minute," James said, frowning. "That looks like-"

"You don't think-" Sirius started.

"It couldn't've been-" Remus stopped uncertainly.

A variety of four letter words flew out of their mouths. All at once, the three of them dived for the newspaper. James came out with it, and the other two quickly gathered around to read it over his shoulder. Peter leaned in at the last minute. More four letter words.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked as Alice asked, "What is it?" and Morgan asked, "What has gotten into all of you?"

Remus was the one that answered, scowling. "Let's just say Ryan is in for a _long_ day." The girls' reactions were, predictably, a cross between horror and shock.

James was furious. He glanced over his shoulder at his friends and saw their reaction were close to the same. Sirius was frowning, but James could tell that he was furious and already planning revenge. Remus was still scowling and fighting to keep calm. But Peter. Peter didn't look angry or shocked or sad or even _concerned_. James almost thought he looked… _proud?_

Lily jumped up, startling all of them. "I'm going to go see if I can find her. If I can't…" She left the sentence hanging as she raced out of the Great Hall.

&-&-&-&-&

"Where's Miller?" a Hufflepuff muttered to his partner. The pair didn't notice three Gryffindors tense in the row behind them.

His partner shrugged. "Think her old man got blown up." James clenched his jaw, Sirius scowled, and Remus' hand tightened on his wand.

"_What_?"

"Didn't you see the paper this morning? Terrence Miller got attacked by You-Know-Who. House was in ruins. His son got killed too."

"Wow. Really? I didn't even know he _had_ a son. You still got your copy of it?"

"Yeah, sure. I let Nate borrow it, but I'll get it for you. Wicked gruesome picture-"

_BOOM!_ The two Hufflepuffs jumped as James glared at Sirius, and Remus grimaced.

"Great."

"Potter! Lupin!" McGongall yelled, ready to start off on them. "Black, Pettigrew! It's a fairly simple assignment. There is no way fiv- four extremely talented students such as yourselves should continue to _blow things up_. That's your third kettle, Potter, and Mr. Lupin's fourth cauldron. Dare I ask what seems to be bothering all of you?"

"Did you see the paper this morning?" James asked.

"Notice anyone missing?" Sirius added, glaring at the Hufflepuffs. The two Hufflepuffs, realizing they'd been overheard, turned back to their work without a word. They had enough sense to know not to face the wrath of Sirius Black.

"Gentlemen, I assure you Miss Miller is fine," McGongall said calmly. Peter let out a tiny snort. She ignored it. "The headmaster is speaking with her. When they are finished, she will return to regular classes. Until that time, I suggest you concentrate on your own work."

"Easier said than done," James muttered darkly.

&-&-&-&-&

Remus couldn't concentrate. He had been trying to work on homework to make the time go by faster, but he had only managed to write a couple of paragraphs in the two hours he'd been in the common room. His mind kept wandering.

He looked around the common room for a different distraction and realized he was the only one there. Even the people that _didn't_ know her, that just knew _of_ her, had been in a depressed mood all day. It was understandable, when you thought about it. Terrence Miller was a famous auror. He was known all over the world for stepping up whenever a Ministry needed him (at the expense of him family, Remus thought grimly).

Aurors like Terrence Miller didn't just… die. Aurors like Terrence Miller fought the Dark Arts until they were too old to hold a wand straight, and then they were put on Chocolate Frog cards. Aurors like Terrence Miller had kids like Ryan Abigail Chelsea Madison Miller: one of the most popular students in a school of over a thousand, near the top of her class, and extremely powerful when she wanted to be.

Remus knew what everyone was wondering. If Voldemort could kill an auror like Terrence Miller, who was next? Teams like the Potters? The Head of Law Enforcement? The Minister himself? If Voldemort could take out world famous aurors, who was to say that he couldn't get into Hogwarts?

Remus was worried. Not about Voldemort. Voldemort would do what he wanted when he wanted, and there were very few known ways of stopping him. Things happened to people who opposed him or got in his way. There's no use in worrying about something you can't change.

No. He was worried about Ryan.

He knew he shouldn't be, that Ryan could easily take care of herself, but he couldn't help it. They hadn't seen her all day. Talking to Dumbledore couldn't take _that_ long, could it? What could he say besides, 'Ryan, I'm sorry, but Voldemort just finished killing off your family'?

He knew that she would get over the death of her dad easily enough. Maybe not _easily_, but… She and her father had never been close. Or, at least, they hadn't been since Ryan's mother died. Danny was a different thing entirely. They had _always_ been close. Remus wouldn't be surprised if Ryan cried over Danny.

"Remus?"

He was out of his chair and halfway to her as soon as he recognized her voice. He stopped about a step in front of her and looked at her. She _had_ been crying, he decided. Her eyes were red, and there were still a few tearstains on her cheeks. Her hair was down, something she only did when she had a headache.

"Rye-" He started.

"I'm _fine_," she said forcefully, "before you ask." She sniffled and stubbornly wiped away a stray tear.

Remus had a feeling that if he so much as touched her, she was going to lash out at him. "Where were you all day?" he asked instead.

"In Dumbledore's office," she said. She hesitated as if she was trying to decide whether or not she should explain it any further. "The Head Aurors and crap were there. They said they'd give him an Order of Merlin, second or third class. A lot of bloody good it does when he's _dead_." He wasn't sure if the contempt in her voice was for the Head Aurors or her father. It was probably for both.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked carefully.

Ryan opened her mouth, probably to snap that, yes, she was sure, but she shut it quickly when tears started welling up in her eyes again. Remus made a command decision. If she set him on fire, she set him on fire. He took the step separating them and pulled her into a hug. She let him as she started crying. Crying _hard_. It was the first time he had ever seen her really sobbing, and only the second time he'd seen her cry.

The two of them stood there for a couple of minutes, Ryan crying, Remus rubbing her back comfortingly. After a few minutes, Ryan's tears slowed. She finally pulled herself out of his arms. "Thanks," she mumbled. Remus gave her a reassuring smile. She sniffed and rubbed her eyes. "This is all my fault."

"It's not your fault," he said.

"It is too." She walked over to the couch and sat down, putting her head in her hands. "If I had just bloody well _accepted_ it-"

"Rye, what are you talking about?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"This! The reason he-" She looked up at Remus. "Well, I might as well tell you. Voldemort contacted me."

Remus blinked. _He WHAT?_ "When?" he managed to ask.

"Last week," Ryan said. "He…" She swallowed and rubbed her eyes again. "He wanted me to join him. Because of my powers. Stupid, greedy, fucking little-"

He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure there was anything he _could_ say. He knew Ryan was smart and powerful, but a dark lord wanted her help? Didn't Voldemort know _anything_?

"It's funny," she said humorlessly, looking at her hands in her lap. "He chose my weakest time to attack my family. Almost like he knew I wouldn't be up to going after him today even if I wanted to. Not that I would bother to go after him today anyway," she continued, her voice quivering. "It wouldn't make any difference. He's already dead. They're already dead." She had to fight back tears all over again.

Remus couldn't help but think how she seemed to… defenseless. He hated seeing her like that. Defenseless, but she was already accepting it. She didn't want to, but she was. She probably thought it would do her more good in the long run. "Ryan, look at me." She did, reluctantly. "It's not you're fault." She let out a tiny noise of disbelief. "You didn't have a choice," he continued. "How do you think Danny would feel if you had accepted?"

"We'll never know, will we?" she asked dryly.

He chose to ignore her comment. "I know it's hard, Rye, but… At least you still have someone. You still have James and Sirius and Lily and Alice and Morgan… and me. You still have us."

She managed a smile. A weak one, and a watery one, but still a smile. "You're right. As usual." Her smile faded. "I just…" She trailed off and shrugged helplessly.

Remus put a comforting arm around her. He wasn't sure how much it would help, but it was worth a try. Neither one of them said anything for a few minutes. "Are you going to go up to bed?" he finally asked her.

Ryan shook her head. "They'll want to talk about it. I'm… I'm not ready to answer questions yet."

He nodded. "Do you want me to stay for a bit?"

She gave him a thankful look. "Could you? Just for a little while. For… emotional support."

He smiled. "If you want me to. I'm not sure how supportive I'll be, though."

"You doing enough just by being here."

&-&-&-&-&

James was exhausted. He didn't even try to hide it. He and Lily had been patrolling for two hours. Of all the days that he had to attack, he had to go and kill Ryan's family on a bleeding Thursday, which meant that James had to patrol. Which, James had thought before he left for patrolling, would be okay. Ryan hadn't gotten back by the time he left, and maybe he and Lily would find her while they patrolled. No such luck.

All they had found was two couple in broom closets and three random students wandering the corridors. So not only was James exhausted, he was also worried about his friend. He was happy when they reached the common room. He mumbled goodnight Lily before turning towards the stairs leading up. He had his foot on the bottom step when he heard Lily gasp.

"James, come here."

James fought back a groan (it was too late to look at snogging couples) and walked over to where Lily was standing in front of the couch. He looked down at the sleeping pair without realizing what he was seeing. "At least someone found her." Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Bleeding hell. Wha-"

Lily stifled a giggle at the look on his face. "I think it's safe to say she's in safe hands."

James just shook his head in disbelief. Remus and Ryan were sitting on the couch, both of them fast asleep. If he hadn't known before that they had feelings for each other, he sure knew it then. "Let's leave them," he finally said after a few seconds. "They both need the rest."

Lily nodded, not asking why Remus would need the rest too. "Goodnight, James."

"'Night."

&-&-&-&-&

It took Remus a few minutes to remember where he was. He woke up fully as the night before came rushing back to him. He moved just enough to look at his watch, being careful to not wake Ryan up. It was still early. There was about half an hour before people would start coming down for breakfast.

He looked down at Ryan. She still slept peacefully. He really didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had to. "Love, wake up," he said quietly, shaking her right shoulder gently.

She muttered something he couldn't understand before opening one eye groggily. "Why?"

"Because we have classes to go to," Remus said, smiling slightly.

She groaned and mock glared at him through her open eye. "Only _you_ would say something like that, Rem."

He chuckled. "Well, I don't know about you, but I want a shower."

She sat up with a yawn, opening the other eye. "A warm shower for once? I wouldn't know what to do." Remus could tell she was trying to seem normal, but something in her eyes disagreed. Or maybe it was the lack of something in her eyes.

Remus stood up silently and took her hand, leading her over to the girls' staircase. She walked up the first two steps before turning to face him. The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes.

He looked down at their hands before looking back up at her. "Love, you're going to have to let go of my hand."

Ryan blushed slightly and quickly dropped his hand. "Sorry. I guess I'm just a bit… clingy." She grimaced at the word, making Remus chuckle.

"Not a problem," he told her honestly.

She smiled slightly. "Thanks. For everything." She leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and bounding up the stairs.

He stared after her in slight surprise. Finally, he shook his head, smiling. "Expect the unexpected."

By the time he was out of the shower, all of his dorm mates (Sirius and Peter included, the two that usually made it to breakfast ten minutes before Ryan at most) were awake and staring at him.

"Well, well, well," Brandon drawled, smirking slightly. "Look who's back."

"Where were you last night, Moony?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Helping a friend," Remus said easily, walking over to his bed. James chuckled as the others exchanged looks.

"This friend isn't named Ryan Miller, is she?" Shane asked. The seventh year Gryffindor boys actually got along pretty well, and they were always up for teaming up on someone for a little teasing. Usually James or Shane, who had a well-known crush on a Ravenclaw in their year. They rarely teased Remus, but sometimes you just have opportunities that you can't pass up.

"Could be."

James chuckled again. "You shouldn't help someone in the middle of the common room, you know." He dodged a pillow, laughing. "Anyone could walk in and see you."

"Oh, did _helping_ this friend involve snogging?" Sirius asked joyfully. He received a pillow in the face.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

&-&-&-&-&

As soon as she was sure she was out of sight, Ryan stopped and leaned against the wall. She slid to the floor with a groan, burying her face in her hands. What was wrong with her? She'd been so… _clingy_. Like she needed his help. She hated that. Needing someone's help. Yes, he had been great. Comforting her, listening to her, not overreacting about Voldemort…

She wasn't acting like herself, that was for sure. Yeah, Danny dying had been horrible. _Seeing_ it had been worse. But she would've felt better if she could _do_ something about it. As it was, all she wanted to do was crawl into bed and cry all over again. She felt like that was the only thing she _could_ do. But crying never did anyone any good, and it definitely wouldn't bring him back.

And what was going on with Remus anyway? He had called her love. _Twice_. He never called her that. Sirius did all the time (when he was pretending to flirt with her), James did occasionally, but Remus never did (and she would set Peter on fire if he even _thought_ about calling her that).

Of course, she'd never kissed him up until two days ago either. And now she was suddenly kissing him on the cheek. And smiling whenever he smiled, whether she actually felt like smiling or not. And feeling proud of herself for making him laugh. And…

She knew she was avoiding thinking about what she really should be thinking about, but she didn't care. She wasn't going to think about it if she could avoid it. Thinking about it would only make her depressed, and then everyone (well wishers, all of them, but annoying all the same) would start pestering her about whether or not she was 'okay'. That was dumb question in itself anyway. Her family just gotten killed by Voldemort. Was she _supposed_ to be okay?

No. She wasn't. There were all kinds of people that didn't want her to be okay. Death Eaters and Voldemort worshippers who wanted her upset. Her 'admirers' that wanted proof that she was more human. Probably even, subconsciously, her friends just to prove that she wasn't _always_ happy.

Ryan shook the last thought away. Of course her friends wanted her to be okay. What was she thinking? They would be there if she needed them. That's what they were there for.

She banged her head against the wall behind her. She was thinking too much. She always did that around that time. Her body might be tired, but her brain would move faster. Usually blurring things together so that, if she said any of her thoughts out loud, they wouldn't make even a tiny bit of sense.

She sighed before standing up. Whenever she moved, there was a dull pain in her lower back. She needed to see Pomfrey, and badly. But it would have to wait. The longer she avoided her friends, the more questions there would be. Besides, she didn't feel like avoiding them anymore. She needed to tell them, to explain to them. Now or never.

She opted for now.

&&&&&&&&&  
I _hate_ my Voldie! He's awful. He sounds so… not Voldie like. **wails **Well, just pretend he sounds cooler than he does. Or eviler. Or however you want to make him out to be. I totally did not intend for Alice's PoV to come out as a Peter examination. It just… ended up that way. And Ryan and Remus… **shudder** I could gag on the fluffiness of this chapter. But whatever.

You guys know the drill. Shoo, go, review! Short reviews if necessary. One word reviews accepted. Just leave one!


	11. Healing and Truth

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**Hogwarts-fanatic91**- Oh, good. I didn't want to under do the reactions. It just was kinda difficult to balance. Well, it's posted. Not as soon as I could have hoped, but here it is!  
**Aludra**- Well, it was SUPPOSED to be depressing. A cheerful chapter plus murder equal I think not. Yeah, I'm not sure what happened with the Alice PoV. **blink** Anyway… Can't wait for you to correct me again (is sarcastic).

**Chapter 11- Healing and Truth**

By the time Ryan got out of the shower, her three friends were awake. The three of them sat on her bed, looking at her expectantly. Kaitlyn and Meredith had already left to hide out in sixth year dorm, so it was just the four of them. Ryan walked over and joined them silently.

"How are you?" Lily asked.

Ryan shrugged. "I'll be okay. Eventually."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alice asked carefully.

Ryan resisted urge to roll her eyes. That was a stupid question. If she had wanted to talk about it, she would've just come out and said so. "No, not really. Maybe later, but not right now."

"Where were you yesterday?" Morgan asked.

"Dumbledore's office. They're giving Dad an Order of Merlin for some bunch of crap. Dying in the line of duty or something, because he died fighting Voldemort." Morgan winced, Alice tensed slightly, and Lily frowned. "Oh, come on, you three. It's just a _name_."

"What about last night?" Morgan asked. "You never came in."

"I… slept in the common room."

"Why?" Alice asked, frowning.

"I felt like it. The couch in front of the fire actually isn't bad."

"Especially when you have extra pillows," Lily said, hiding a smirk. Ryan smiled slightly. At least someone was going to act normal. "Rye, did you know your right sleeve has blood on it?"

"Really?" Ryan lifted her right arm and looked at the underside of the sleeve. "Oh. It does. I forgot things don't heal as fast during… Oh, well."

"What happened?" Alice asked.

Oh, touchy subject. Ryan hesitated. "A dog bit me. While I was in the other form. He snuck up on me. There's probably blood on my back too."

"A dog?" Alice frowned. "I haven't seen any dogs-"

"I think I'm going to Pomfrey for this," Ryan said, pretending to not hear Alice. "She'll be able to heal it. I would get Remus to do it, but I don't think healing charms work well around this time or something." Remus was, unarguably, the best at healing charms among her friends. She stood up calmly. "If I'm not at breakfast by the time you three get down there, could you tell the guys I'm fine for me?"

"Of course," Lily said easily.

Ryan shot her a grateful smile as she threw her bag over her shoulder. "Thanks. I'll be down in a few minutes. I'll probably be there before you get there." She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Well, considering, that actually hadn't been too bad. They had asked touchy questions, but she could understand that. As much as it annoyed her. She shook herself mentally and walked down the stairs to the common room.

Madame Pomfrey frowned at Ryan when she walked into the hospital wing ten minutes later. The wing was unusually empty, and it looked like Pomfrey had been organizing healing potions. "What have you done now, Miller? I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow."

"Well, I meant to come yesterday," Ryan said easily, grinning as she set her bag down on one of the cots. "But I couldn't work it into my busy schedule. I didn't even have time for class yesterday."

Pomfrey continued to frown at her for a few seconds without saying anything. "Well? Your friends are not escorting you, so you obviously didn't faint. What this time?"

"Bites," Ryan answered. "On my arm and shoulder. I wouldn't bother you this early, but I didn't think healing charms worked. And it's rude to lower someone's ego just because your body doesn't like to cooperate."

"Hm," Pomfrey said, walking over to where Ryan was standing. "I thought I saw blood on your sleeve. Let me see the one on your back." Ryan turned and lifted her shirt high enough to let her look at the bite. "Hm. Miller, are you aware that your bite looks remarkably like a werewolf bite?"

"Really?" Ryan asked innocently. "I wonder why that is."

"Of course, you have no idea," Pomfrey said darkly. "Might I ask what bit you?"

"You could, but I can't tell you," Ryan replied cheerfully. "Marauders' honor, you know. It was while I was in Phoenix form, though, so no worries about me being infected. Besides, it would be a little weird if I could transform into two animals, don't you think?"

"Be careful what you say," Pomfrey said stiffly. "Someone might take offense-"

"Oh, Remus doesn't care," Ryan said easily. "Is it going to have to heal the Muggle way?"

"Even if it didn't have to, I ought to make you suffer through a natural healing as it is," Pomfrey said. Ryan grinned. That was one of Pomfrey's favorite threats whenever Ryan came in without an irregular or stupid injury. She rarely went through with her threats though. "Yes, it's going to have to heal the Muggle way. If it still looks bad in two weeks, I'll try to heal it then. If it _is_ a werewolf induced injury, as I have reason to believe, it will have to heal the Muggle way anyway. You'll be stiff for a while, and I would try to avoid using that arm. No Quidditch practice until both wounds heal, or you'll make them worse."

"Yes, ma'am," Ryan said meekly, hiding a grin. Pomfrey also said she shouldn't be anywhere near a broom on her two week sick periods either, but that had never stopped Ryan.

"Don't yes, ma'am me, Miller," Pomfrey said sternly, walking over to her cabinets to find something to clean the wound. "We both know that you won't listen to me."

"I wouldn't want to deprive you of the joys of healing me," Ryan said cheerfully.

"Your mother certainly had just as much trouble behaving as you did," Pomfrey said without thinking. "I remember her well. I wondered if it was those American genes-"

Ryan's smile faded slightly. "Can we leave my family out of this, please?"

"Yes, of course," Pomfrey said distractedly. "All of you Gryffindors. I think I've healed more Gryffindors than students from all the other houses combined. It's ridiculous, how careless all of you are."

"We don't find trouble," Ryan said, grinning again now that they were steering clear of touchy conversations. "Trouble finds us."

"Yes, yes, as I've heard. Potter's favorite excuse." She walked back over to Ryan with a bottle and a roll of bandages in her hands. "Well, turn around. I can't very well wrap a bandage when the wound is on the other side of you."

&-&-&-&-&

"Morning," a cheerful voice said, plopping down into the seat next to Remus. All four Marauders' heads turned in her direction. They gaped at her in shock. "Oh, come on, guys. _I_ wasn't the one that was attacked by Voldemort, was I?"

"How are you feeling?" James asked.

"That's a stupid question, Jimmy," she said, still looking reasonably cheerful as she put a waffle on her plate. "Even you should know that. I'm as well as can be expected. Just because I'm not crying all over the place doesn't mean I'm fine- Can you pass the syrup?"

Sirius handed it to her, smirking slightly. "So you wouldn't mind if we treated you like we normally would?"

"I'd like it better if you did," she replied. "Shoot. Bring it on, Black."

Remus shot Sirius a dirty look, which he ignored. "What did you do in common room last night?"

"Talked and slept. You want more in depth, ask Remus. He was there too. No, on second thought, don't ask for more in depth than that. There wasn't any snogging, if that's what you were asking."

"Tough luck, Moony," Sirius said sympathetically.

James cuffed the back of his head. They ignored Sirius' yells. "Why are you eating with your left hand?"

"What?" Ryan looked up at James, looked down at her left hand, and looked back up at him, smiling slightly. "Oh. That. Nothing important. I pulled a muscle in my right arm or something. And _don't_," she added, rounding on Remus, "say I told you so."

He shrugged, not looking at her. "Wasn't going to."

"Didn't you-" Peter started, but Ryan made quick motions with her hand to get him to shut up.

"Oh, that's right," Sirius said. "I forgot about that."

"Did you leave them all day yesterday?" James asked. "I hope you went to the hospital wing this morning-"

"'Course I did," Ryan interrupted easily.

"What did you do?" Remus asked suspiciously, having a pretty good idea already. When no one answered his question, his idea was confirmed. "Where?"

"My back and right arm," Ryan said carefully. "Pomfrey said they should heal by the end of the week, and-"

"And you can't get on a broom until they heal, or you'll only make them worse," Remus finished for her, smiling humorlessly.

"Remus, I never listen to her when she tells me that anyway," Ryan said, sounding slightly exasperated. "She's just over reacting- _as usual_. I'll be _fine_. That's the least of my worries, believe me."

"Will he get an Order of Merlin?" Peter asked suddenly.

"Who, Dad? Yeah, second or third class. Hopefully second. Not that it matters. And will you _please_ stop looking at me like I'm about to explode or something? I'm still alive, aren't I? Nothing happened to _me_."

There was silence for a few seconds as the boys exchanged looks. "You know," Sirius said slowly, "she's right."

"I haven't seen her explode lately," James agreed. "She looks reasonably stable."

"No worse than usual," Peter added.

"I've _never_ exploded, thank you," Ryan said.

Sirius snorted. "All depends on who you're talking to," Remus said.

Ryan grinned. "_Much_ better, gentlemen. Keep up the good work."

&-&-&-&-&

"This is getting ridiculous," Morgan declared the next morning.

Alice looked up curiously. "What is?"

"Ryan." Morgan nodded to their friend, who was sitting on the other end of the table in the Great Hall with the James. "Have you noticed how many times she's moved back and forth between us and them?"

Alice looked down the table before looking back to Morgan with a nod. "Yes. Of course. Why do you think that is?"

"Lord if I know," Morgan said, shrugging. "Any input, Lily?"

"Nope," was the only answer she received.

Morgan shrugged. "Alright. Maybe she thinks we're being too emotional for her, but she's mad at one of the guys. Which one, though?"

"I don't think she's mad at James," Alice said. "When she is angry with him, she won't even look at them. The same with Sirius."

"She's usually mad at Peter, but that's certainly never stopped her," Morgan mused. "I've never seen her mad at Remus. Do you think she could be mad at him for some reason?"

"I wouldn't say that," Lily said. Morgan and Alice looked at each other before looking back at Lily expectantly. Lily sighed. "She slept in the common room the other night with Remus. No, not _that_ kind of sleeping together," she said, exasperated, when Morgan's eyebrows shot up. "They were just sleeping. I'm not sure what was said or done, but she obviously feels awkward talking to him."

"How do you know?" Morgan asked.

"They were in there when James and I came back from patrolling."

There was a slight pause. "Oh," Alice finally said. "Well. That explains it."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Does it?"

"Yes," Morgan said, clapping her hands happily. "It _means_ that she realized something. She knows how she feels. Or how he feels. Or she could just be confused out of her bloody mind, which would be fun to watch just for the sake of watching it."

"Was she like this while Frank and I were solving our problems?" Alice asked Lily.

Lily smiled sympathetically. "Alice dear, she was _worse_."

"I would be worse if I didn't have at least partial faith in the Marauders," Morgan said cheerfully. Her face fell. "And if I wasn't worried about pushing too hard so soon…"

"I'd be worried about your sanity," Lily said, changing the subject before they could get too into it, "if I didn't have partial faith in the Marauders too."

&-&-&-&-&

"You should go back upstairs."

"Shut up and go away."

"I'm serious, Ryan."

"No, you're not. He's not down here yet."

"I'm glad we managed to get the match changed," James said, frowning at his friend. Ryan raised her head enough to send him a mock glare before putting her head back down on the table. "You'd fall off the broom before they even released the snitch."

"Only takes four muscle to raise this little finger and tell you to shove it," Ryan muttered.

"Only takes five minutes for you to walk from here to your dorm," he retorted.

"But it takes more energy."

James sighed. "Why did you even come down today if you were this tired?"

"I _wasn't_ this tired when I got up this morning. You of all people know how quickly it changes. I can't help it."

"You _shouldn't_ be this tired until this afternoon." Ryan made a noise of disgust. "Well, it's true. If you didn't waist all that energy running away from Remus-"

Ryan sat up immediately. "I am not _running away_. I do not _run away_ from anything."

"Sure could've fooled me."

"Psh." She put her head back down on the table. "Don't go all deep and philosophical on me, Jim. You're not doing well enough in that department to talk."

"I'm not running away."

"I never said you were. I just said you weren't doing very well in the relationship department. So what?"

"If you're not running away, what are you doing?"

"Giving him space while I figure out how _I_ feel."

"Thestral shit. You know how you feel. _I_ know how you feel, and I'm a guy. One that _apparently_ has the emotional range of a-"

"Flea. Yeah. I know. She changed it to tic later because you suck the fun out of her life or something." Ryan propped her head up on her left hand. "Besides, I'm avoiding potential awkward situations. If something goes wrong-"

"That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard."

"Then why haven't you asked Lily out yet this year, hm?"

"Because he lost his balls when he became Head Boy," Sirius said, plopping down next to James and starting to shovel food onto his plate. "What's wrong with you, Wheat?"

"Tired," she said through a yawn.

"Shoo'n't choo 'e-" Sirius swallowed his mouthful. "Shouldn't you be fine until this afternoon?"

"Yeah. But it's all this stress, you know. Relationship issues and…" James opened his mouth but closed it when she shot him a warning look "…such. Makes me tired." She yawned again. "Where's Remus?"

"Helping Wormtail find his Potions book," Sirius said. He smirked. "Why? Do you need to talk to him about something?"

"No. Not about anything special. Just wondering."

"She's wondering if she should force herself to get up and move down to where the girls are yet or if she can stay here for a while," James said.

"Am not."

"Are too. He thinks he went and did something wrong."

"Maybe he did."

"Now _that's_ being unfair."

"You just need to spell it out for him," Sirius said.

Ryan rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "This coming from Senor Casanova himself. The person I _never_ take relationship advise from."

"That's because it never works," Peter piped up as he and Remus sat down. All of them looked at him. "What? Sirius's relationship advice never works. Except for him."

Ryan grinned. "For once, I think I'm going to have to agree with Peter."

&-&-&-&-&

Ryan felt like beating her head against the wall. No, she needed to climb a tree. It was just a heights thing. Sometimes she just really needed to climb a tree. Get above everything else. Not, of course, that she had the energy to do either. Banging her head against the wall or climbing a tree, that is. But if she did have the energy, she would have. Maybe she could settle for the table. She was sitting at a table by herself in the back of the library. No one would think to look for her there. Unless, of course, the boys got desperate and pulled out the map. Which was unlikely, since they were probably still at the match anyway.

She just needed to be alone so badly. But on the 'day of death,' she could never get a moment to herself. They were so worried that she would faint and hit her head. Or get caught by Slytherins while she was all but defenseless.

Normally she didn't mind. She didn't mind attention. On a bad day, she even craved attention. She was an extrovert by nature and normally hated to be by herself. That was just how she was. But today… Today she just needed to be alone. To think. To figure out how she felt. To figure out what she was going to do now that she knew she felt that way.

It was an odd feeling, knowing you'd fallen for your best friend. It took more coming to terms with than it would had you fallen for just anybody. Maybe she had always liked him a little. She certainly couldn't remember feeling any differently. And now…

"Rye?"

Speak of the devil.

"Yeah?" she asked, lifting her head off the table and looking at Remus.

He looked at her, concerned. "Are you alright? You seem more tired than usual."

"Stress," she said lazily, stifling a yawn. "Shouldn't you be at the match? How'd you find me?"

He sat in the seat next to her. "I used the map. Why aren't _you_ at the match?"

"James wouldn't let me, and neither would you," she said, smiling slightly. "Besides, I didn't really feel like going. You didn't answer my question."

"I'm here because I needed to talk to you without someone interrupting."

She straightened a little, but not noticeably. At least she didn't think so. "What time is it?"

"Around noon."

Great. "Can it wait, Remus?"

"No. Sorry. It can't."

"Alright." She forced down another yawn. "Make it quick, though. I don't want to faint while you're talking."

"I'll be brief."

"I think I know what you're going to say anyway."

"Do you?"

"Maybe." She twisted the silver ring on her thumb without looking at him. She was being ridiculous, she knew, but she couldn't help it. She… was slightly relationship-phobic. She didn't really have a reason, but…

"Rye." He grabbed her hands in his. Ryan's head snapped up to look at him. "I need to answer a question honestly." She nodded uncertainly, and he hesitated. "Do you still… I mean, is he-" He stopped, looking like he was having trouble figuring out what he needed to say.

Ryan resisted the urge to roll her eyes and gently prodded his mind with her own to find out what he was trying to say. When she found it, she pulled back, blinking and giving him a startled look. "Where did you hear about that? That was two, three years-"

"Morgan told me. Two, three years ago."

Ryan laughed. She couldn't help it. He thought she actually _fancied_ his best mate. Like she could ever fancy Sirius Black.! Remus looked slightly startled to hear her laughing. "Remus, I never liked him in the first place. I just told Morgan that so that she would leave me alone about it. Somehow, she heard that he'd kissed me, and she was just so _sure_ that we fancied each other. I finally gave up telling her that it happened when we were six and arguing with her about whether or not I fancied him. It didn't help that I went to the ball with him that one time, remember?"

"You… didn't fancy him?" he asked. "_Never?_" Ryan shook her head, still laughing slightly. He looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, that makes what I have to say a little easier."

"Does it?" she asked teasingly. This wasn't so bad, she decided. Maybe the only reason he had held back was because he didn't want to if she liked his best mate. That would make sense, really. A lot of sense. Not the thinking that she liked one of his best mates (_that_ made no sense), but the holding back because of it.

He smiled. "Yes, it does." She suddenly realized that he was rubbing his thumb over her left palm. It was extremely distracting, but she couldn't look away from his face. This was almost exactly like before, in his dorm, only this time…

He asked her a silent question with his eyes. She nodded. That little voice in the back of her head told her that that might not be a very good idea, especially considering how close she was to the 'time of death'. She ignored it. That little voice could just shove it. It didn't know anything about relationships anyway.

He leaned forward and kissed her. It was a lot different having him kiss her instead of the other way around. She couldn't put her finger on it, but this time was definitely different. Not that she cared about putting her finger on it anyway. Especially not when he was kissing her. All was right with the world, as far as she was concerned.

He pulled away slowly, his arm still around her waist and her arms around his neck, no matter how awkward and uncomfortable it was when they were sitting in two different chairs in the middle of (at the back of, actually, if you wanted to be specific) the library. She blinked at him, at a loss for words in one of the few times in her life.

"I… That was… Holy…" She looked at him, trying to think of something to say. "I… Wow…"

He grinned. One of the make-you-go-weak-in-the-knees types that she was sure he had learned from Sirius combined with the Rye-you're-rambling-again type grin. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again.

Of course, he chose to do it at the exact 'moment of death'. Which, naturally, meant she couldn't handle powerful emotions. And kissing usually creates a pretty powerful emotion. When faced with a powerful emotion near the moment of death, typical Phoenixes burst into flames and shoot a few feet into the air. When a person with the power of the Phoenix is faced with a strong emotion near their time of death, they… faint.

&-&-&-&-&

"Ryan Abigail Chelsea Madison Miller!" Lily exclaimed in shock. Ryan winced. Alright, so maybe she deserved it, but that didn't mean that Lily had to yell her name- her _full_ name, all her middle names included- in front of the entire common room. The Quidditch match had just ended, with a win for Ravenclaw, so the common room was pretty full. People all over the room looked up with interest. It wasn't every day that you got to see the Head Girl yell at a Marauder. It used to be a regular occurrence, but it was happening less and less as the year wore on.

"I know, I know. It's just… And he just… And I…" It took her a second to realize Lily was laughing. "Oh, _maledizion_, Lily! It's not funny!"

Lily attempted to make a straight face. "Yes. Of course. It's very-" A tiny giggle escaped. "I'm sorry, Rye, but... You _fainted_?"

"Yes. But it's not _my_ fault. He knew it was about to happen. I warned him not to."

"He probably thought you were just afraid of hearing the truth."

"Yes, well. Maybe so. But that's really beside the point right now."

"And what, pray tell, is the point?"

"I... I'm not sure."

"Okay, let me make sure I understand. You told him not to talk to you because you were near the 'moment of death'. He decided to talk to you anyway. He told you he liked you...?"

"Eh, not exactly."

"Not exactly?"

"Well... He kissed me again, and-"

"_Again!_"

"Yeah. Again. Don't look at me like that, we both know you already knew about the other day." Lily grinned. "Anyway, he was about to tell me that he really fancied me or something, but I... fainted. Stop laughing, Lily!"

"How did you get to the hospital wing?"

"I... He brought me? As soon as I woke up, I left. Pomphrey will have my head the next time, but- Lily, what do I _do_?"

"I would have thought that was reasonably obvious. You go find him, and you talk to him. Find out what he was going to say, probably something along the lines of 'I really fancy you', and then snog his brains out."

"LILY! If I wanted Morgan's advise, I would have asked _her_."

"I'm just kidding, Rye. Well, about the snogging his brains out part. The rest of it should work reasonably well."

"Reasonably?"

"Well, I never fainted directly before a guy told me he fancied me."

"Oh, shut up." Ryan stood up and hesitated a second. "This'll work, right? He won't be-"

"Ryan, he's fancied you since fifth year anyway. I think it would take a lot more than what you did to make him stop now."

"Well. You could say the same for James, y'know." With that, she turned on her heel and walked over to the potrait hole.

&-&-&-&-&

_It's my turn then? Alright. Let's do a summary of this year so far, shall we? _

_Ryan is the same old Ryan with the tiny difference that she has now figured out that she has feelings for Remus Lupin. The events that brought her to that point… Well, let's just not talk about it. It's a little too close to home for me. I mean, if the Death Eaters have no problem killing_ Terrence Miller_, then what will happen to my family? Is it only a matter of time?_

_I said I wasn't going to talk about that. And I won't. Remus… Well, Remus knew how he felt all along. That hasn't been a problem. It was just a matter of getting him to admit it and do something about it. I'm hoping that's what he's doing right now, but you can never be sure. Someone just needs to give Ryan a slight push and she'll fall into his arms._

_Morgan is the same old Morgan. The same flirtatious, fun-loving, energetic Morgan. More inclined to try to hook people up, maybe, but she's always been like that. Alice really hasn't changed all that much either. She's still sensible Alice, and she still makes sure we all stay in line. She's happier, though. That credit can be given to Frank. _

_I've seen a different side of Sirius this year. I'm not sure what it is. He's still the pranking, rule-breaking Black, but it seems like he's changed. Maybe it's just my view of him that's different. Peter is the same way. I've seen a different side of him too. I can understand why he's a Marauder now, I think, but at the same time he's so different from all of the others. _

_Then there's James. _

_Oh, Merlin. James. That in itself shows the difference. Before this year, before I was forced to work with him, I never would have even_ considered _calling him by his first name. He's shown me a different side this year. He's not the same Potter that I've known for the past six years. He isn't really such a conceited prick, he doesn't think only about pranks, he doesn't get good grades without trying. He's… normal. Normal for a Marauder, that is (just look at Ryan). _

_I… Well, I don't know how I think of him. I want to think of him as a friend, and I think I do, but at the same time… Maybe it's just the adjustment. Getting over the fact that he's not making fun of me or asking me out or… Well, it's adjusting to the fact that he isn't mean to me anymore. He acts like I'm just a friend, a far cry from what he used to do. _

_We actually get along pretty well, which shocked me beyond belief. Myself and James Potter? Able to sit around and crack jokes about Professor Clearing or Amos Diggory, able to plan almost an entire ball, able to try and plot how to get two of our best friends together? All without killing each other. _

_I hate it when Rye's right about those type of things. She's been telling me for years- But it doesn't matter. It's just the fact that I get along with him now. Next thing you know, I'll be admitting that I've started to fancy him or something._

_Which I don't. I know Ryan's going to read this and take it the wrong way because she is just that optimistic, but it doesn't work like that. Sorry, Rye, but your best friend and I are_ never _going to date each other. Never. Nope, sorry. Even if he starts asking me again, it's simply not going to happen. _

…_Right?_

_Of course._

_-Lily_

&&&&&&&&

Wow, sorry for the wait. You have no idea how long that library scene took me to write... And I already had it written down! I originally had not planned on this being a romance. I mean, I did in the back of my head, but I never planned for the romance to just take over or anything. Which it has. Which is hard to believe if you know me well, because I think most romance is stupid (I don't want a boyfriend. They're better friends). So… Yeah. You don't always write what you know, I guess. You can write what you assume when it comes to fanfiction.

So… Yeah. We're getting closer, but we're not quite there yet. Next chapter, I promise. I can't avoid it anymore even if I wanted to. A note on Remus/Ryan/Sirius potential triangle-ish thing: There is not going to be a love triangle in this fic. At least not with all three of them being main characters. Maybe with minor characters, but other wise, don't worry about it. Another thing about Sirius. I honestly have no idea what's going to happen between him and… anyone else. I'm concentrating on Ryan/Remus and Lily/James right now.

Anyway, as you know, **I prefer one word reviews to no reviews at all!**


	12. Trusting and Giving In

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**Gautham**- Well, I'm glad you liked it that much. I'm sorry to say it doesn't get updated very often, but I update it when I can. That's  
probably why I lack readers. **Shrug** Oh well.  
**Freja**- Random alerts? Huh… Could it be because of my other story, somehow you got one for this story as well? I dunno. I'm trying to avoid that. It would be seriously clichéd. So… I'll just leave Sirius alone for right now.  
**Aludra**- Get used to it. I fixed the little – thing, but Sirius' is just going to stay the way it is. Where ARE you anyway?  
**Hogwarts-fanatic91**- Updates are few and far between. Usually. Not sure why, it just works that way. Lily/James… Hehe, some fluff in this chapter too. Not a whole whole lot, but some. Your favorite on the whole site? **Blush** Wow. Thanks.  
**Click here**- New reader! Welcome.

**Chapter 12- Trusting and Giving In**

"Hullo," James said cheerfully.

Lily barely glanced up at him. "'Lo. Your best friend just left the common room in search of your other best friend. And your other two best friends have been wrecking havoc since the match ended. Did you know you had too many best friends?"

"I didn't know there was such a thing," he said easily, grinning. "I only have one more best mate than you do. Ryan has too many best friends. Say what you just sad again, with names."

"Ryan left to look for Remus. Sirius and Peter are driving me crazy. Can you make them stop blowing things up?"

"I could, but then they might find something else to do. Like… Did you say Rye left to look for Moony?"

"Are Remus and Moony the same person?" Lily asked dryly. "I think she went to the library." She looked up at James. "He kissed her, you know."

James blinked. "He _what_?"

"Kissed her. Twice, I think she said. Or maybe she was saying that was the second time? I'm not sure. I was just trying to get over the fact that she admitted that he kissed her."

"She fainted, didn't she?" he asked. She nodded. "That figures. Did you say she went to library?"

"Yeah." Lily caught a look at his face and immediately knew what he was planning. "James Potter, you are _not_ going to go and spy on them!"

"Why not?" he asked, trying to sound offended. "They're my best mates, like you said. Why can't I?"

"Because- Because it's _rude_. How would you like it if you were about to tell someone you fancied them and your best friends decided to watch you?"

"Well, they've seen me make a fool of myself enough times. It really wouldn't matter any more, would it?" Lily blushed slightly. He grinned. "I'm going to take Sirius and Pete with me. Do you want to come?"

"No," she answered darkly. "_I_ am going to respect their privacy. But if you ruin it for them or interrupt them, James Potter, I will personally make sure that you fix it. After I hex you for her."

James grin widened as he stood up. "Me? Ruin something? No, not me. Oh, by the way, when are we meeting again? I forgot."

"Tuesday, just the two of us. Thursday with the prefects. Because you have Quidditch Monday and Wednesday, and Merlin forbid you move practice."

"Right. Thanks." He ignored the Quidditch jibe easily. "Do you want me to report back to you with how it goes or would you rather I let Rye tell you so that you can squeal over it with Alice and Morgan in the privacy of your dorm?"

Lily threw her quill at him, laughing slightly. "Just go, will you? Take the other two with you."

James grinned and mock saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

&-&-&-&-&

Ryan hesitated at the door to the library. He was definitely in there. Was he mad at her? Or embarrassed? Would he ever want to talk to her again? She shook her head. She was being ridiculous. There wasn't anything to worry about, like Lily had said. She wasn't sure that he had fancied her since fifth year, but that was just a side note. The point was…

Well, it couldn't hurt to just test him, could it? Reach into his mind, find out if he was angry, and jump out again. It would take all of… thirty seconds. No harm done, right?

She leaned against the wall just outside the library door and closed her eyes. Anyone that walked by would think that she was waiting for someone to come and meet her. But she wasn't. She was going to meet someone else.

She cast out her senses, feeling her way around the library. Casting out your senses was a funny thing. For one, you could pick up on the strangest (and grossest) things purely by accident if you weren't careful. But she felt Remus' senses every day, so it wasn't difficult to find him. She could see him in her mind's eye. Pretending to be working at a table near the back of the library while his mind wandered. She just barely touched his mind, long enough to find out he wasn't angry or annoyed, before his head snapped up. She jerked back, and her senses snapped back to her.

"Ow!" She opened her eyes with a slight grimace and rubbed the back of her head where it had hit the wall behind her before breaking into a slight smile. He knew her too well, really. She just barely touched him, and he already knew she was trying to find out how he was feeling.

Well, if he already knew what she was doing, she might as well as go on in. She slipped into the library and headed towards the back. A few people called out to her, and she waved to them dully without really paying any attention to them. Almost everyone that saw her recognized the look. Ryan Miller was on a mission. Come hell or high water, she would accomplish her mission.

She stopped a bookshelf away from where she knew Remus was sitting. Well, this was it. She already knew that he didn't hate her. So why was she so scared? Why was she resisting the urge to fiddle with her ring? Why did she feel like heading for the hills-

She took a deep breath, shaking her head. She was being ridiculous and overly dramatic. Heh, when wasn't she both of those things?

Something cold and wet was pressed against the back of her knee. If she hadn't been so used to the feeling, she might have jumped and pulled out her wand. As it was, she merely mock scowled at the large, black dog behind her. "Prat," she whispered. "Can't a person have any privacy?"

"If you wanted privacy, you should have gotten it over with before we found out you and Moony kissed," a familiar voice retorted quietly.

She sighed. "Where's Pete then, if you three are so sneaky?"

"Don't worry about that right now," James' voice said quietly. She couldn't see him, but that's what invisibility cloaks were for. "Just get your arse over there and do it, would you?"

"Impatient much?" she teased softly. A pair of hands reached out of nowhere, grabbed her shoulders, and turned her around before giving her a slight push towards where Remus was sitting. She couldn't help a slight snicker. "Alright, I'm going. Sheesh. Violent prat."

She walked over to where Remus was sitting before she could stop herself and plunked down unceremoniously in the seat next to him. "I've decided," she announced.

He glanced up at her before pretending to work on his homework again. "Feeling better?"

"Much. Fainting really does refresh the body, mind and — Don't you want to know what I've decided?"

He sighed, trying not to grin as he put his homework aside and looked up at her. "What have you decided?"

"I've decided," she said dramatically, "two things. The first thing is that I'm an awful friend."

He blinked at her. "You're a -- No, you're not. Why do you think you're a horrible friend? And why-"

"You ask too many questions. I'm a horrible friend because I tried to avoid you for a week because of my own selfish reasons. No, Remus, they weren't perfectly understandable reasons. They were selfish, and I shouldn't have done that. Just because you saw me break down doesn't mean you'll hate me. I should know that, right? Right. The second thing I decided is that I've been in denial for the past two years of my life. And you have been too."

"No, I've been too quiet for the past two years," he said, trying to hide his smile.

She waved her hand. "Fine, fine. Minor details, Remus. My point is that it's un-_bloody_-believable that our friends put up with it for this long. Especially Sirius. Who, by the way, is watching us. Just in case you wanted to know. James is over there too. They're spying on us to make sure we finally start going out. Or something."

"So what do you propose we do about that?" Remus asked, a slight smirk making its way onto his face.

"I dunno," she said with a shrug. "I haven't had a real relationship in _ages_. All of mine are usually one time snog sessions. Wow. And you _really_ didn't need to know that." She knew that Sirius and James were both wincing in their hiding spots. Well, that sure didn't make her feel any better about the situation.

Remus looked at her carefully. He didn't seem too bothered by her comment. There was an odd look in his eyes that she recognized from that morning. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? And he was smirking, almost exactly like he had been earlier. Oh, Merlin.

"If we were to 'go out', it wouldn't just be a one time snog, would it?"

"'Course not. I tried that this morning, and look where that got me." He let out a tiny snort, and she grinned. "So? Any ideas?"

"A couple." And with that, he unceremoniously leaned forward and captured her mouth with his.

&-&-&-&-&

_Whoa, whoa, whoa._ What _do you think you're doing? That is a very private scene there. Doesn't it bother you that you just walked in on a kiss?_

_No?_

_Oh, you're just as bad as James and Sirius. Really. They stood in the background and watched the- But you know that. Who am I kidding? You're probably sitting there, cheering right along with them. Seriously, all of you. It was just a kiss. So, yes, Remus and I finally started dating after all our friends' hard work. Aren't you proud of them? Of us? _

_You should be._

_Not that I should be talking. If I'd just 'given in' and 'stopped fighting it,' things would've been so much easier. Or so they tell me. I argued that a relationship takes two people. I wasn't the only one 'fighting it'. _

_What is_ it_, anyway? Have you ever wondered about that? Just what is this little thing that we all like to label as 'it'? _

_Is it love? Eh, I'm not sure about that. It seems a little strong to me. I like Remus a lot, sure. I'm bloody infatuated, if you want me to be perfectly, one-hundred percent honest. But do I love him? Well, that's where it falls into the gray area. I'm not really sure about that one way or the other. Of course, I'm the one that's been fighting this whole relationship thing from the start (apparently) so I wouldn't know. _

_It's not that I'm untrusting, you know. I trust people easily enough. But… I can't admit that I trust people. Does that make sense? I trust them, and I know I trust them, but I don't do anything to _show_ that I trust them. _

_It's complicated. But isn't everything complicated when it comes to me?_

_Falling in love would be the sign of complete and total trust, wouldn't it? It's not that I think Remus would tear out my heart and stomp on it or anything, but sometimes I can't help it. Especially now. Not after all that's happened this year. Lord. If losing your little brother isn't a relationship killer, I dunno what is._

_Wow. That's pretty deep for me. Normally it's all jokes and smiles. Huh. That was extremely personal. Don't be expecting something like that from me again. It's a once in a lifetime thing._

_Anyway, I'm sure there's more I could say. Something about how the wizarding world is now, or how Voldemort's direct attack on my family changed my life. There are a lot of things I could try to explain, but they would all take too long and be too depressing. Right now I'm just enjoying the fact that I, well, finally 'gave in'. _

_-Rye_

&-&-&-&-&

Romance disgusted him. It honestly disgusted him, especially when it was between his best friend and… _that girl_. The one that tried to take his place. The one that wanted to replace him. The one that had been trying to steal his friends from him for two years and was actually successful in doing so. The one that he hated above all others. The girl that had all of them under her spell. Except for him, that is. He wouldn't let that… _bitch_ control him too. He wouldn't let her. Because he didn't fall for her spell, she distrusted him. Fine. The feeling was mutual. He distrusted her too.

Peter crept down the stairs to the dungeons, the map stuffed in his pocket. He wasn't sure exactly who he was meeting, and it was good to have at least some advanced warning. Besides, the others might find it odd if they looked at the map and found his dot in the dungeons for no explainable reason.

Why _was _he going down to the dungeons, anyway? He had received a note from an anonymous sender requesting that he meet in the sixth year Potions classroom. Why had he decided to come? Well, it was either that or watch Remus and Ryan snog — No, the real reason was because the letter had mentioned something about people 'receiving what they deserved'. Well, that was enough to catch anyone's attention, wasn't it?

Peter stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pulled out the map. There were a couple of familiar dots in the sixth year Potions classroom, just like he knew there would be. He knew that it was probably a group of future Death Eaters, but that hadn't stopped him from coming. He had faced these same people more times than he could count. Besides, it would be good to wave in Ryan's face that he had faced four Slytherins on his own and hadn't come out with a scratch.

He stuffed the map back into his pocket. Well, ready or not…

He walked down the hall and opened the door to the right dungeon. "Well, well, well," a voice drawled. "Look who came."

"Starting to feel rejected, Pettigrew?" another voice asked dryly.

"No, Cissa, he just finally developed some _courage_," a third person sneered.

Peter looked around the room at the group of people standing in front of him. All of them were Slytherins. Severus Snape, Narcissa and Regulus Black, and Rabastan Lestrange. Regulus was the only one who hadn't spoken, and he was looking at Peter with an odd look on his face.

"I told you, Reggie," Narcissa said, smirking. "Here he is. Power calls to everyone."

"Not power," Regulus finally spoke up, frowning. "Revenge."

"What you lot want?" Peter demanded, holding his wand in his pocket. His reflexes might not be the best, but he could probably beat Lestange if he needed to.

"Why did you agree to come, Pettigrew?" Snape asked snidely. "Why did you agree to come when you knew who it was that asked you to come?"

"And why didn't you bring any of your little friends?" Lestrange added coldly.

"How do you know I didn't?" Peter asked just as snidely.

"We _know_, Pettigrew," Snape said. Peter somehow realized that Snape wasn't lying. Somehow, Snape did know. He really was all on his own in this one. Better to get away as soon as he had the chance.

"Well, what do you want then? If you obviously just wanted me to come without my friends, what do you need?"

"We know how you feel about Miller," Narcissa said coyly. "We know how much you hate her."

"I don't hate her," Peter spat.

"Don't lie to us, Pettigrew. It never works. We know that you hate her. And the Dark Lord knows too."

"Is _that_ what this is about? You want me to help You-Know-Who get rid of Ryan?" The others exchanged exasperated looks and nodded. "That's insane. Why would I betray my own house to help you?"

"Oh, we have ways of convincing you, Pettigrew." Lestrange's smirk grew. "We certainly have ways of convincing you if you do not decide on your own. Do you want to find out about them?"

Peter was in over his head on this one. He thought he could take them, but he couldn't. Not on his own. And that fact disgusted him more than anyone would ever know. He glared at the future Death Eaters. "No. I'm not going to betray my friend. At least I have _honor_." He turned and walked out of the classroom, expecting them to follow him. He would never admit how relieved he was that they didn't.

&-&-&-&-&-&

"Remind me again why we let him get away again," Rabastan muttered, his fingers tightening around his wand.

"Because if we attack him now, we may not be able to convince him on our own," Narcissa explained patiently. "The Dark Lord only asked that we find out how he felt about Miller. We did that. That was all that was required."

"I still don't see why he wants Ryan so much," Regulus said. "She can burst into flames and read minds, but she can't do anything else."

"Shows how little you know, Black," Severus said coldly. "She has more than that. Besides, he wouldn't say no to-"

"We completed our mission, gentlemen," Narcissa interrupted. "That's enough for now. Let's not speculate on why the Dark Lord wants Miller so badly. I'm sure he has his reasons, and I'm sure he has no reason to tell us his reasons. Leave it alone."

Severus and Rabastan frowned sourly, but they didn't say anything else. Regulus frowned thoughtfully, thinking. What would make you betray your friends for the Dark Lord? He was almost positive that, no matter what anyone said or did, Peter wouldn't crack. The others would curse anyone for even suggesting the idea.

Why had Peter come down, anyway? He knew what was waiting for him. Why did he—

Regulus shook his head. Why should he wonder about the habits of Gryffindor? Blood traitors and mudbloods, all of them. Especially Sirius. Cissy had said that they would all pay one day.

Would they? Was he really on the winning side in this war?

Did he have any other choice?

&&&&&&&&  
About Peter: I wanted to show why he got into Gryffindor in the first place. If he couldn't stand up to them for at least a little while, he wouldn't be in Gryffindor. That scene just shows how he feels about Ryan and a little bit about his honor as a seventh year. We all know that will change, but there had to be some reason the other three befriended him in the first place.

Gah. My Snape is even worse than my Voldie. I didn't think it was possible, but it is. So… that was a load of fluff. It'll be _at least_ two more chapters before Lily and James get together, just to let you know. Possibly even longer than that. It's just so boring to spend a whole year with all of them together, and it's only early November. Maybe around Christmas time. :-)


	13. Days and Routines

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.

**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.

**Freja**- Your review made me laugh. It is a very complicated word, apparently. :-)

**Lilybookworm**- I'm glad you like it.

**Brianne**- I wish I could write Snape. He's too… snarky. Ack. I'm from the U.S. too (hence the spellings and slang).

**Zippyfow**- Not _fast_, but here it is. Thanks for reading.

**Shadow-Mirror**- Yay! I can write an interesting Peter! lol I'm glad you liked it.

**Chapter 13- Days and Routines**

Not much had changed in the three days since Remus and Ryan got together. Sure, they held hands every so often. Sure, they sat next to each other in every possible class. Sure, they kissed each other on the cheek occasionally. But they still teased each other the same way. Ryan was still happy-go-lucky Ryan (if not significantly happier as long as you don't count the day of her father and brother's memorial service—they never found her brother's body), Remus was still quiet and reserved Remus (if not in a significantly happier way as well).

The other Marauders had not hesitated to call them on any cute gestures. At the Halloween feast, they had even started throwing candy at the pair. Alice and Morgan were proud of the two of them. Lily thought they were just incredibly cute. They weren't anywhere near over doing it. There wasn't any awkwardness. There was just… Ryan and Remus. The way is should be.

Lily was wondering why it had taken the two of them so long to realize it and how happy she was that they finally had when James walked into the room. Sweaty, smelly, mud and grass stain covered, and in his Quidditch clothes.

Lily glanced at her watch. "You're five minutes late, James."

"Damn," he swore. "I ran all the way up here from the Pitch too."

"And you _smell_," Lily couldn't help but tease.

He pretended to scowl at her. "Can we meet in the kitchens? I'm starved, and dinner is almost over."

"You want me to eat with you when you smell like that?" she asked, looking horrified. He gave her a dry look, making her laugh as she stood up. "Only for you, James."

He flashed her a grin. "The house-elves save the best food for me, you know."

She laughed again, following him out of the classroom. As long as they met together, it was okay, wasn't it? McGongall had never specified where. Just as long as they met. In the beginning, it was best to meet on neutral grounds like classrooms. Now, it didn't matter if they met in the library (Lily's territory) or the kitchens (James' territory). "What were you doing anyway? Dinner started two hours ago."

"Went straight from class to the Pitch."

"Why?"

"Had to work out." Lily gave him a dry look that was packed full of hidden meaning. "Actually, Ryan had to work out. I was just her slave driver slash encouragement slash babysitter. She gives me a run for my money, that one."

"How is she doing?" Lily asked. She knew James would be the first one that Ryan would tell if she wasn't feeling well.

"Oh, she's doing fine," James said dryly, shaking his head. "One minute I have to tell her to slow down before she hurts herself, the next I have to tell her to speed it up or I won't let her go inside to see Remus. It's ridiculous. Not that she isn't like at all the practices. I think I need a new co-captain."

"What do you do to work out? Just have her catch the snitch over and over? "

"Throw tennis balls for her to catch. Then golf balls. Then marbles, if she's feeling up to it. Just depends on how she's feeling. If she wants to, I'll let the snitch out and we race to catch it."

Lily gave him an odd look. "Shouldn't she beat you every time?"

"Er… Yeah. It's more practice for me than it is for her, I s'pose. I have to be ready for it, just in case. We never know when she's going to need to skip a match, with her powers and things. So what's up for discussion today, Miss Evans?"

"The ball. We need to start planning that. It's supposed to be in little over a month, you know. Where _are_ we?"

James grinned as he ducked around another tapestry. "First floor. You've never seen that passage before?"

"James, I didn't know where the _kitchens_ were until last year." James pretended to look shocked, making her give him a dirty look. "Don't look at me like that. Not all of us spend our free time wandering around the castle."

He grinned again. "Not all of us have fun studying, Evans." He ducked as she reached out to cuff the back of his head. "So we just wander the castle for fun." He stopped in front of a painting of a bowl of fruit. He reached out a finger and tickled the pear. The pear giggled before turning into a handle. James pulled it open and smirked at the pair that sat in front of him. "Look, Lily. We've got company."

&-&-&-&-&-&

Ryan stopped at the door to the changing room, watching James sprint out of the Pitch. She laughed and shook her head, wondering how late he would end up being. But there was someone else coming in her direction. Someone that, no matter how many classes they had together every day, she would never get tired of seeing. Especially now.

She leaned against the doorframe, waiting. He was taking his time getting there. Maybe he was just waiting for her to come out instead of the other way around. She pushed herself off the wall, thinking she could just get a shower when she got inside, and walked out of the Pitch.

She really should have been expecting something, knowing him and the rest of Marauders as well as she did, but she still couldn't help a squeal when she found herself with her feet off the ground and wrapped in Remus' arms. "Remus!"

He laughed and put her back down on the ground. "Hullo."

"Hullo to you too," she said, crossing her arms and pretending to look stern. "I've just been in the air for the past two hours. I don't need my boyfriend to lift me up off the ground as soon as I get off the broom."

He chuckled slightly before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Are you hungry?"

"Very," she answered. "Is dinner over?"

"Almost. Do you want to go down to the kitchens? I think Sirius has eaten all of the food at the Gryffindor table anyway."

"Wouldn't surprise me," she said easily, grabbing his hand. "I smell though. You might not want to eat with me."

"If you've been in our dorm lately, you would know that you smell just fine." He intertwined their fingers, ignoring how her wrist guards got in the way. "Well, maybe not _fine_, but better than our dorm at any rate." She attempted to playfully slap him, but he caught her arm easily. "To the kitchens then, love?"

"Yes, darling, that would be _wonderful_," she replied, grinning. "Did you know it's kind of difficult to walk normally when someone's holding onto both of your wrists?"

"I hadn't noticed," he answered easily, smiling. "I suppose that means you want me to let go of your arm then?"

"Please and thank you." He dropped her opposite wrist and received a peck on the cheek in return. "Oh, that reminds me. Could you ask Sirius to lay off on the teasing a little bit?"

"How does that remind you of Sirius's teasing?" Remus asked, amused.

"Because, every time I kiss you on the cheek, Sirius makes a big deal out of it. Well, Peter does too, but that really doesn't count." Remus gave her a look that said, 'Be nice.' "James used to, but he's laid off. But could you ask Sirius to lay off a little? I would, but that would just make him tease us even more."

"Oh, he just does that because he's jealous."

"Of who? You?"

"No, you." Ryan snorted. Remus grinned. "Didn't we ever tell you? The Marauders became a gay club after you left."

"Ah. Now I understand where you picked up Peter. Although that doesn't explain James. What happened there?"

"Oh, he just decided he was too good for us. First he was skipping the meetings, and next thing we know, he's asking Lily to go to Hogsmeade with him."

"And you followed his lead and left too."

"But of course. The other side was too pretty to be left alone." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head.

She grinned. "Oh, you are so full of it. Didn't anyone ever tell you flattery will get you no where?"

"Eh, probably. I save it all for you though."

"Of course you do. That's what they tell you when they don't want you to know that they're flirting with other girls when you're not around. Or other _guys_, in this case."

He smiled slightly and a little wryly. "You're such a dear. However did I get such a girl like you?"

"Pure luck," she responded easily. "And patience, from what the guys have said."

"Ah, yes. A lot of that." The two of them wandered inside and headed towards the kitchens, holding hands all the while. When they stepped into the kitchens, they were instantly greeted by eager, squeaky voices.

"How may we help you today, sir and miss?" one particular house elf asked.

"Left-overs from dinner would be great, Tibby," Remus said kindly. "Thank you."

"Anything to help Master Remus and Miss Ryan," Tibby squeaked happily. "Are Masters Sirius and James and Peter coming too, sir?"

"We don't think so."

"Right over here, sir." The house elves led the two of them over to a table that sat directly under the Gryffindor table. Food was immediately piled in front of them. "Can Tibby help you with anything else, sir and miss?" the house elf squeaked.

"No thank you, Tibby," Ryan said. "This is more than enough." Tibby bowed and hurried off as she and the other house elves went back to cleaning up after dinner. Ryan started to peel off her wrist guards. "You know," she said cheerfully, "there really isn't such a thing as good Quidditch gear for girls."

Remus laughed slightly. "I'm sure you would know."

"I would. You can ask Aubrey. That's what I should do after I get out of school. Open my own line of girls' Quidditch gear. That would be—" Remus leaned over and kissed her to stop her rambling. Of course, that was when James and Lily decided to walk into the kitchen.

"Look, Lily. We've got company," James said, smirking slightly.

"Shove off, you great prat," Ryan said good-naturedly. "Just because we get to snog and you don't doesn't mean you have to be jealous."

"Nah, you two can snog all you want," James said, plopping down on the stool across the table from them. "I'm good."

"You didn't take a shower either, did you?" Lily asked Ryan, grinning as she sat down.

Ryan grinned back. "'Course not. Oh, James, you never told," she added, turning to him. "Remus told me that Sirius is gay. Why didn't you ever mention it?"

James, who was in the middle of taking a sip of pumpkin juice, choked and started coughing. "Ex-excuse me?" he sputtered.

"He said that the Marauders became a gay group after I left," Ryan said cheerfully, enjoying his reaction. "That's where you came up with Peter. You never mentioned it."

"Oh." James yanked off his wrist guards. "Well, that makes a little more sense then. I think. Maybe. No, on second thought, not really."

"Do I even _want_ to know whether or not you're joking?" Lily asked, laughing.

"It clears things up," Ryan said, still grinning. "I wonder what the female population of Hogwarts would do if they found out the Marauders are gay. It would be very amusing. See, I could use that to get your ditzy admirers to go away, James, like you do for Sirius."

"I don't use that anymore," James said. "I can't exactly tell them that he kissed you while you're going out with his best mate. The Marauders are a lot of things, but we don't cheat on each other. I mean, we don't snog each other's girlfriends."

"Considering Remus is the only one with a girlfriend, it would be difficult for all of you to snog each other's girlfriends," Ryan teased. "You could pass around me, but that's about it."

James threw a grape at her. "You know what I mean. I can't use that to get them to go away anymore."

"I'm starting to think that even attempting to work on planning the Ball right now would be pointless," Lily declared.

"No, it wouldn't," James argued. "It would be… beneficial. Remus can add his input as a cert, and Rye can add her input as… another girl."

"How nice of you to notice, James," Ryan said dryly.

"Doesn't matter if he noticed or not," Remus said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Remus noticed," Lily added, smiling slightly.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_Alright. That's it. I give up. Yes, you read that right._

_Freaking. Give. Up. _

_You don't hear me say that very often. But this is just one of those times that there is nothing more that I can do. So I am throwing my hat in and throwing my hands up and declaring that I _give up

_("Having troubles, Watson?" Sirius asks, snickering.) I want to punch him right about now. You hear me, Black? ("I hear you.") Good. Half of the problem is your bloody best mate, you know. Don't look at me like that! ("The other half of the problem is _your _best mate.")_

_Prat. _

_So. What do I give up about? Lily and James, that's what! They are so pathetically hopeless that I just want to strangle both of them. They think we don't catch those looks they send each other. They think we don't know what they're trying to hide from each other. They think we're bloody _blind_, is what they must think! _

_How stupid do they think we are? It's not exactly difficult to miss. When Lily is randomly looking around the room, nine times out of ten her eyes end up on James. When James needs someone to tell him how long this or that essay has to be, nine times out of ten he asks Lily. Whenever they have Head meetings, nine times out of ten they come out laughing and grinning at each other like no one will notice. _

_Why is it that the outsiders always understand things so much better than those going through it?_

_I mean, honestly. Who doesn't see it? If even the first years know that the Head Boy and Girl fancy each other, you _know_ there is something wrong. _

_Not that Lily would ever admit to it. One of these days, James is going to snog some other girl, and it will smack her like a ton of bricks to the chest. Not that James would snog another girl, but that's what _should _happen. Or maybe Rye or I can just smack the side of her head once or twice and knock some sense into her. _

_Not that it would work. But it's a nice idea._

_Why can't they just cooperate like Ryan and Remus did? Is that really so difficult? Just say it straight out. "I fancy you." Three words. ("I knew you'd fall for me sooner or later, Watson.") Arg. Shut up, Black. I wasn't talking to you. I was just proving how easy it is to say it. ("Talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, you know.") Then you must do it all the time._

_You know, lately I've been spending far too much time with Sirius Black for my liking. The two of us are the main conspirators when it comes to setting up Lily and James, so of course we have to talk. But that doesn't mean I have to like it. That's another thing. If Lily and James would just get together, I wouldn't have to talk to Sirius as much. ("You know you love me.") Shut up, you prat. One of these days, I'm going to snap and just… stab you to death with a quill. In the _eyes

_("Vicious, eh, Watson?")_

_One of these days, Black, you are going to get shot. The Muggle way. Anyway… Shut your mouth, Black, I don't want to hear it! ("It was helpful.") I'm bloody well sure it was. I… _

_Oh. Really? ("Do I look like I would joke about that, Watson?") Yes. But not this time. Do you really think that would work? ("Yes. No. Maybe. I can up with it, didn't I?") That doesn't mean anything, Black. That means bloody squat. (He's shrugging, which means he either agrees with me or is just too lazy to be bothered to argue with me.) Hm. This just might be one of those rare good ideas though. _

_-Morgan_

&&&&&&&&&

I don't know where the scene with Ryan and Remus came from. The 'Marauders as a gay group' thing. I just thought it was rather amusing. No offense meant to anyone like that or any Remus/Sirius shippers. Like I said, I don't know where it came from. When inspiration hits, it hits in random ways.

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm soooooooooooooo sorry! And this chapter isn't even all that long, but I figured a short chapter would be better than nothing at all. Gah. I'm sorry again. I'll try to get the next one out sooner, but I can't make any promises. I love this story, I just never have time to work on it anymore.


	14. Changing Positions and Changing Opinions

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.  
**Zippyfox**- Yay! Glad you liked it.  
**Nikki101**- Everyone seems to have fun with the PoVs. Especially me. :-)  
**Aludra**- Yay! Everyone's in character! lol (I've been having that problem with TNG lately, so I'm glad something's working.) And I think my one-shots are better grammar-wise because there's less plot maybe? I think that's it. With longer stories, I'm always focused on what happens next instead of how exactly it's worded.

**Chapter 14- Changing Positions and Changing Opinions  
**"Where's James?" Aubrey yelled up to Ryan.

"Dunno," Ryan called back, spinning her broom upside down in a way that would make most people throw up. "It's Sirius' week to keep up with him. I had it last week."

"Amusing," Aubrey called dryly, mounting and kicking off into the air. "Then who's keeping up with Sirius?" Ryan laughed and shrugged.

"Did he mention what he's planning?" Trey asked, stopping next to Ryan with the Quaffle in his hands. "Because he mentioned something about a new training plan. And since you're the unofficial co-captain and all—"

"I probably know even less than you do," Ryan said. "He never tells me anything. Well, anything about Quidditch. He tells me when Lily's being a bitch or when the prefects are being assholes or when we need to buy a muzzle for Sirius."

"He must talk to you a lot, if he tells you every time Lily's a bitch to him," Mark said, joining the circle after hitting a Bludger.

"Even more often when it comes to Sirius needing a muzzle," Aubrey added cheerfully.

"They're getting better," Ryan said, flipping back right side up before her head started hurting. "Lily and James, that is. Not James and Sirius. Buying a muzzle for Sirius wouldn't do any good. But Lily and James are getting better."

"They were walking down the hallway together the other day," Cameron piped up. "They looked pretty happy together." Without warning, he snatched the Quaffle from Trey and zoomed off down the Pitch. Trey swore under his breath before flying after him.

"Oy, you overgrown prats!" James called from the ground cheerfully. "Get your arses down here! I've got a new practice idea, and I want to try it out."

"Great," Mark grumbled.

The six of them landed in front of James. He stood next to the open ball crate on the ground in front of him, and an extra pair of Beater's bats sat next to it. "What are the extra bats for?" Aubrey asked curiously.

James grinned. "We're going to try something new, and I didn't think either one of you would let anyone else touch your bats. So we're going to borrow the school's."

"Why would anyone else need to use a Beater's bat?" Stephanie asked.

"Ah, thank you for asking. I don't think we have enough appreciation for the positions everyone else plays. We _could_ play that way, with all of you thinking you play the hardest or the most important position. Or… we could try out each other's positions."

"You're _joking_," Trey said, staring at him in disbelief.

"Nope," James said cheerfully. He picked up one of the bats and tossed it to Trey. "Thank you for volunteering. You look like you could make a good Beater. Cameron, give the Quaffle to Ryan."

Ryan caught it a little clumsily. "Are you doing this to make us look like idiots?"

"Possibly," James said, still grinning. "Stephanie, pick a position."

"Uh… Chaser?"

"Excellent. Aubrey?"

"We play together really well though!" Aubrey argued. "It isn't like the Beaters work alone and the Chasers just try to stay out of the Beaters' way and the Seeker just flies in middle of it all without paying attention. Is this really necessary?"

"Chaser it is then," James said in answer to her question. "Cameron?"

"Keeper, I guess."

"Good choice. Mark, you're a Seeker. Good luck with that. Everyone know what they're doing?"

"Rebelling against our captain who seems to have gone temporarily insane?" Ryan suggested.

"I meant your positions. Try rebelling and I'll pull out the Head Boy badge."

"But we only have two weeks until we play Hufflepuff," Mark said. "We need practice in our _own_ positions, not everyone else's. And I can't play Seeker!"

"You asked me yesterday why we were still practicing every day," James said easily. "I think you're probably as ready for the match as you can be at this point, at least without some… appreciation for everyone else. I'm not saying we don't play well together. I'm just trying something. One practice at Seeker won't kill you." He turned to everyone else. "Any questions?" No one said anything. "Good. You all know what to do by now, right? Chasers, try the three-man weave for right now. Shoot on whatever goal you want. Cameron, remember to guard all three posts. Trey and Mark… Eh, good luck with that."

"Good luck with that, he says," Trey muttered darkly. "I can hit a bloody Bludger, thanks!"

"Well, that's good to know," Aubrey said innocently. "Can you control where you hit it, or are you proud just because you can hit it?"

Mark snickered as Trey scowled. "If I can aim where I throw a Quaffle, I can aim where I hit a Bludger."

"Nice theory," Ryan quipped.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Ryan's a cheater!" Cameron declared as the team walked into the locker room.

"It was getting disgustingly pathetic," Ryan said, shrugging. "No offense, Mark, but it's a _damn_ good thing you weren't thinking of ever playing Seeker."

"Can I hate our captain?" Aubrey asked, tossing the Quaffle to Cameron.

"Despite the fact that he's way better than the last captain," Mark said, "yes."

"Good. Because I do right about now. A whole hell of a lot."

"See, guys?" James called cheerfully. "That wasn't too awful, was it?" He ignored the swear words that entire team seemed to have fun throwing at him. "I think all of you had better stick to your own positions, though. That didn't turn out quite as well as I had hoped, but at least you all know what kind of hell the others have to go through on a daily basis, yeah?"

"James, if you enjoy having hair on your head, you might want to shut your mouth right about now," Ryan said.

James laughed and held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. It wasn't the best of ideas, but it was alright. As long as I promise to never put you through that again, can you promise to win me the Cup this year?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good. I'm going to hold you to that, you know. Anyway, hurry up and get out. McGongall yelled at me for not locking up properly. She thinks Slytherin might try and sabotage our gear. The sooner you leave, the sooner I can leave."

"Take as long as you can, guys!" Ryan called cheerfully.

James shot her a dry look. "You're going to have to stay too. I need to talk to you."

Ryan groaned. "Never mind. Hurry up, you prats! The sooner you get out of her, the sooner I get to see my boyfriend. Move, move, move!" Everyone laughed and made comments about just what she was going to be doing with her boyfriend.

Half an hour later, Ryan and James headed back to the castle. "So?" she asked, giving James a look. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

James shot her a dry look. "I'm pretty sure you know what I need to talk to you about."

"Probably. Is this on behalf of the Marauders or on behalf of yourself?"

"Er… Remus noticed first, actually. Obviously. But I noticed, and I said something to him. I convinced him to let me talk to you about it since you're, you know, especially touchy about that. You almost bit my head off the last time."

"The _last_ time, you were doing it with me."

"Yeah, well. Maybe Remus would have been better to say something then, since he's never done it. But that's beside the point right now. You really—"

"Shouldn't be starting again just because life isn't going my way," she said in a monotone. She shot him a slight smile. "So I've heard."

"I'm serious, Rye."

"Speaking of him, do the other two know?"

"Yeah. They do. And no, they don't know I'm talking to you. Well, they might, but they didn't ask me to. So don't blame them for this. This is purely me and Remus. Do the girls know you started again?"

"Did they ever know would be the better question." James shot her an accusatory look. "Well, we weren't that close the last time I was doing it! By the time we became really good friends, I'd stopped. Now I've started again."

"It's harder to hide it from your best friends than it is to hide it from your dad."

"Obviously." She rolled her eyes, smiling slightly. "It's not that big of a deal. Really. It's not as bad as the last time. Once a day, two on a bad day. It's not that bad, really."

"Then stop."

"It's not that simple."

"It was last time."

"Last time was completely different. Last time was because I was a selfish little brat that wanted to rebel. This time is completely different. It's… to make me feel better."

"It'll start affecting your Quidditch."

"Oh, thestral dung. It won't unless I do it for years, and do a lot more than I'm doing now. Just _chill_." She walked a little faster to get away from him. James let her, figuring she wouldn't talk to him anymore anyway. It wasn't worth it if she wasn't listening.

He sighed, shaking his head. "Bloody birds. Remus gets to effing do it next time."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_So? –Ryan_

**So what? –Lily**

_Oh, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about, Lily. –R_

FYI, she's talking about the looks you and slover boy/s James keep sending each other. Just in case you were still a little unclear on what she was talking about. –Morgan

**Yes, Morgan, I managed to gather that much, thank you. And don't think I can't read what you just scratched out. –L**

**_She's only trying to be optimistic, Lily. You can't really blame her for that. –Alice_**

**You're **supposed** to be on my side in all of this. The reasonable, remember? The one who reminds this little optimistic Fireball that her dreams are hopeless? –L**

_Ignoring the explicit use of the nickname of d00m, you just proved that you've been talking to James way too much. Which only proves to encourage me even more. You're _meant_ for each other, Lily! –R_

**Tell me she didn't. Please tell me I didn't just see the Line on this parchment, which by the way started out as my notes. –L**

I'm afraid she did. And you did read it. Don't kill her, though. And stop pretending you, of all people, actually need to take notes in this class. –M

_Yeah, Lily. You're not allowed to kill me. Just imagine how much you would regret it when you figure out that you really do need my help after all. I mean, it's not like you can bring a person back after you kill them. –R_

_**I don't think she's violent enough to kill you right now anyway, Rye. She's smart enough to wait until you least expect it. –A**_

_Oh, please. After years with the Marauders… Do you think she would be more likely to kill me if I mentioned the fact that threatening to kill me is very Marauder-ish? –R_

I wouldn't try and take the chance if I were you. –M

_Alrighty. –R_

**I wouldn't kill you, Rye. Not yet, anyway. Not until after I prove to you that I have no interest in James whatsoever and you see that he no longer has an interest in me. –L**

_Can I tell her? –R_

**Tell me what? –L**

Not unless you want your head bitten off in the middle of Charms. Which, by the way, might be just a little obvious if you don't want anyone else to know about it. –M

**Alice, what are they not telling me? What do I need to know? Is this some big secret that I really need to know for my sanity and well-being, or is this just something that they want me to ask about so that I can find out it's nothing to worry about? –L**

_**It's probably nothing, but I really can't make any promises with the two of them. –A**_

It's nothing really that important, Lily, it's just that… —M 

_What Morgan's trying to say without really saying it is that you're just being an idiot, Lily. James still fancies you. _That_ I can tell you for certain. You, I don't know about. But James… I could give you ass loads of proof if you want it. –R_

**Spare me. Let me live in my blissful thoughts that James no longer has feelings for me other than friendship. Or, you know what, let's make that even better. Before this year he was just an arrogant berk that enjoyed asking me out as a joke. –L**

_Whatever, Lily. Think whatever the hell you want, but one of these days, you're going to listen to me. One of these days, you hear me? –R_

-Ryan Miller, Lily Evans, Morgan Watson, and Alice Carter  
Seventh year, Charms class, November 7, 1977

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Rise and shine, my chick-a-dees!"

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Morgan groaned, barely lifting her head from the pillow. "Is it Quidditch already?"

"Yup, yup, yup!" Two weeks later, a very happy Ryan was strangely awake for as early as it was in the morning. This could only mean one of two things: she was PMSing or there was a Quidditch match. It was usually pretty safe to assume it was the latter if it happened on a Saturday.

"Why can't you be like this during the week, Rye?" Lily asked, yawning.

"Why can't you shut up?" Kaitlyn snapped before yanking her curtains closed.

Ryan just grinned. "Because. That would require missing out on an extra hour of sleep on a regular basis. This way, you know when to expect it and I still get to sleep in most of the time. Now, up!"

"Just because _you_ need to get up early doesn't mean the _rest_ of us do," Meredith said snidely, sticking her head out from between the curtains. Her usually perfectly placed hair was sticking up in all directions, but Ryan didn't feel like pointing it out.

"Oh, but the sooner you get out of here, the more chance you have of getting a seat close to James," Ryan said sweetly.

Meredith smirked. "I don't _have_ to be close to him for him to notice me." Ryan couldn't help exchanging a look with Morgan as Meredith climbed out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Well, I'm going to head downstairs," Ryan said cheerfully. "You guys hurry up and come down, 'kay? I don't want to have to deal with James stressing on game day too much. He's no fun on match day, generally. So—"

"And you ramble on match day," Alice said, cutting her off with a smile. "Just go on down, we won't be too much longer."

"Alright." Ryan closed the door behind her, whistling cheerfully to herself and snapping her fingers on her free hand, making a tiny fire ball appear and disappear with each snap. When she reached the common room, the Marauders and male Quidditch players were already there. "Morning, boys."

They greeted her in various stages of consciousness. James and Cameron seemed to be the most awake, followed by Remus and Trey and Mark, followed by Sirius (who only opened one eye to look at her and then closed both of them again) and Peter (who was laying on the rug in front of the mantel with a pillow under his head).

"Are you ready?" James teased. "Not going to fall off your broom? Run into a pole? Get hit with a Bludger?"

"Yes, and no to the last three," she said, grinning. "The girls should be down in a bit. Oh, and Meredith has her sights set back on James again."

"Thank you, Merlin," Sirius said, opening one eye again. "About time she went back to him. Normally, having girls obsess over me is great, but that bird scares the flippin' shit out of me."

"Are you sure you don't want her, Padfoot?" James asked. "I mean, she's all yours if you do."

"Nah, Prongsie. I think you can have her. You need more worshippers as it is if you ever want to be able to compete with me."

"You're breaking the first two rules of non-Prickiness," Ryan said in a sing-song voice.

"The first two rules of non-Prickiness?" Mark asked, frowning. "What the hell is that?"

"The rules on how not to be a prick. First rule is don't be overly arrogant and the second rule is don't treat girls like property that you can pass around between your friends. Sirius just broke the first two rules of non-Prickiness."

"Why would you need rules of non-Prickiness?" Cameron asked.

"Because. Lily used to consider James a prick. So we gave him non-Prickiness lessons and made Sirius sit in on them. Neither one of them seemed to have gotten very much out of them, but it doesn't really matter."

"Morning, gentlemen," Aubrey said in a sing-song voice as she and Stephanie reached the common room.

"What is with you birds and your morning person… ness?" Mark asked.

"Because we didn't stay up all night worrying about whether or not we could hit a Bludger away from our teammates instead of at them," Aubrey said cheerfully before bounding over to the Portrait hole and climbing out.

Mark glared at the portrait hole after she disappeared through it. "She _really_ pisses me off. One of these days, when she's not looking, I'm going to hit the Bludger at her."

"Now's a bad time to decide you hate your teammate," James said, not being able to hide a smirk. "C'mon. Let's go get breakfast before all of you are awake enough to realize we actually have a match today."

&&&&&&&&&&&&

I could list out my reasons for why this is late, once again, but it would be a waste of time for everyone. Quidditch match in the next chapter! (And maybe movement in the romance department?)


	15. A First and a Not So First

**Summary- **"You would never think the two of them could ever get together, but I know that you should always expect to unexpected. Especially when it comes to two people as stubborn as James Potter and Lily Evans." After years of arguing, when Lily Evans and James Potter are forced together, everyone predicts that the school will collapse. It may take a little help from a few of their friends to show them just how perfect for each other they really are.  
**Disclaimer-** Hm, let's think about this. If I _were _J. K. Rowling, would I need to put my story here? No, I didn't think so. So, therefore, by process of elimination, could I possibly J. K. Rowling? If you said no, you'd be right.

**Chapter 15- A First and a Not So First  
**"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, to the second Quidditch match of the year!" Cheers echoed through the stands, making Sirius grin joyfully. "After an unfortunate incident that kept the Gryffindors from killing the Slytherins right off hand—"

"Black!"

"Sorry, Professor. The Gryffindor team had some troubles, so they're playing Hufflepuff first instead of Slytherin. But now we're here, ready to play, and it looks like Gryffindor's ready to kick some arse!" Three-fourths of the crowd cheered again as McGongall yelled at Sirius again. "Oops, sorry. Slip of the tongue."

Ryan bounced on the balls of her feet, feeling impatient. _Just announce the _rien _players so we can get this _rien_ match started,_ she thought, looking around at her teammates. Only Aubrey and James looked at impatient as she felt.

"Get to the point, Padfoot," James muttered under his breath darkly. "Let's get this match started."

Almost as if Sirius had heard (Ryan had always halfway suspected they could read each others minds), he announced, "So, without further ado, I present to you the Gryffindor Quidditch team! York, Letman, Recher, Barden, Bradley, Miller, and captain _JAMES POTTER_!" Yells (mostly positive) rose all over the stands as the team flew out of the trap door and circled around the Pitch a few times before landing in the middle of the field. "And our Hufflepuff team! Higgins, Clarke, Ayre, Welling, Tate, Reynolds, and captain _AMOS DIGGORY!_" Cheers filled the stadium once again as the team flew around the Pitch.

When the Hufflepuff team touched down, the two captains faced each other. "Captains shake hands," Madame Hooch said. James and Diggory gave each other completely fake smiles and shook hands. "You all know the rules, so follow them. Miller, stay on your broom this time." Ryan grinned and nodded. She had a nasty habit of… leaving her broom behind when she went for the Snitch. She always caught it, but she didn't always have a painless landing. But sometimes the broom just wasn't fast enough, and—"If you jump off your broom to catch the Snitch, I will deduct 150 points instead of adding them, do you understand?"

"Perfectly," Ryan said cheerfully, making the players on both team snicker. She was a Marauder for a reason, dammit.

"Good. Mount your broom." A sharp whistle echoed in the air, and fifteen brooms lifted off from the ground. Ryan rocketed up, leaving everyone else behind. _This_ was why she couldn't stay off a broom for more than a day or two. Pomfrey just didn't understand that. As nervous as she was on the ground, in the air she wasn't concerned at all.

She turned back around, part watching the game, part watching for the Snitch, and part keeping her eye on Digs. Just in case. Diggory had a bit of a habit a trying to make himself look good without actually catching the Snitch, but if he saw it first, she would have a race on her hands. And, since Diggory had a better broom than she did, it was a race she had a chance of losing. But it was alright, because she would be getting a new broom for her birthday.

_Fuck_, she thought darkly. The stupidest things reminder her of what had happened. Even in the middle of a bloody Quidditch match. It was just… _Focus_, she told herself forcefully. _You can think about it later. Tomorrow. But right now, Miller, there's a Quidditch match to play. And you're going to WIN._

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Remus! Over here!" It wasn't everyday that the girls reached the stands before the boys. Usually, the girls almost missed the mounting of the brooms. Usually, they had to drag Lily kicking and screaming. Which, naturally, took some time and typically made them late. But not today.

"We decided that we needed to run out here so we could get good seats," Morgan explained cheerfully as Remus and Peter sat in the two seats saved for them. Although all the Marauders were never seen in the presence of all the girls, it had been a long standing tradition for the five non-participants to sit together during the matches. "Since your attachment is suddenly more attachment and Lily—"

"_Morgan!_"

"And Lily, _who is in severe denial and in need of mental help_, isn't enemies with anyone on the team anymore, we figured it would be a nice time for us to actually get out here early. Lily, you're being paranoid. Just because we made fun of you in the note doesn't mean we're going to make fun of you now. Relax and enjoy the match."

"They're trying to make me fancy James," Lily said, looking to Remus for help.

Remus chuckled. "They're usually right about things like that, Lily. Or they will be eventually." Lily groaned, exasperated, and put her head in her hands.

A sudden booming voice shook through the stands, making people cheer. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, witches and wizards, to the second Quidditch match of the year! After an unfortunate incident that kept the Gryffindors from killing the Slytherins right off hand—"

"Black!" Remus and Peter laughed while the girls shook their heads, grinning.

"Sorry, Professor. The Gryffindor team had some troubles, so they're playing Hufflepuff first instead of Slytherin. But now we're here, ready to play, and it looks like Gryffindor's ready to kick some arse!" The five of them cheered and laughed, along with most of the stands. "Oops, sorry. Slip of the tongue. Sometimes you just can't control it and — Right.

"So, without further ado, I present to you the Gryffindor Quidditch team! York, Letman, Recher, Barden, Bradley, Miller, and captain _JAMES POTTER_!" The five of them cheered, Morgan and Peter competing for the loudest. Morgan won, Remus decided internally. "And the Hufflepuff team! Higgins, Clarke, Ayre, Welling, Tate, Reynolds, and captain _AMOS DIGGORY!_" The yellow and black section of the stand cheered as the rest of the stands just clapped.

Two teams touched down in the middle of the field. The two captains shook hands, Madame Hooch gave a few players individual instructions ("Ten knuts says Wheat jumps off her broom before the end," Peter muttered), and then they were in the air.

"Recher takes it right off hand, dodges a Bludger from Reynolds, passes it off to York. York takes it—ouch, mate, that had to hurt. Ayre in possession, off to Clarke, pass intercepted by Potter. Potter to York, York to Recher, Recher back to Potter, he closes in—SCORE, PRONGS, YOU GREAT PRAT! He shoots, he… SCORES! Deflected off of Tate's hand right into the hoop! Gryffindor up ten-nil. Wheat, get a move on, I'm bored already."

Ryan clearly looked up, looked towards the box, and gave him a not so nice salute before turning back to the game. "And Miller has something against the commentator—_bloody hell_. YOU WANKER, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE HITTING THAT THING!" Ryan shot off across the Pitch to avoid a Bludger that Mark had hit at a Hufflepuff Chaser. Instead of doing what a Bludger normally does and go after the closest person, the Bludger instead decided to go after Ryan.

Morgan laughed. "Sirius has _way_ too much fun with these things. I think he's found his life's calling."

"James looks a little annoyed as well," Alice commented.

"'Course he's a little upset," Remus said easily. "Your Beater almost hits your Seeker with a bloody Bludger? I think he has a right to be a little angry."

The girls exchanged grins. "And the boyfriend has a right to be a little angry too, I suppose?" Lily asked innocently.

Remus smiled. "Are you asking for my opinion or what Ryan would tell you if she were here?" All of them grinned, knowing exactly what Ryan would say, before turning back to the game.

"Well now that the great prat of a Beater knows which team he's on— Higgins in possession, over to Clarke, up to Higgins, down to Ayre— Prongs, mate, they've got better plays than you do. Dropped at a Bludger from Barden. Taken up by York, passes to Potter, over to Recher. Recher dodges Higgins, Clarke, and a Bludger from Welling to shoot—deflected by Tate, out to Higgins, immediately taken back by Recher— determined bastard, aren't you, Trey? Sorry, Professor, but—HE SCORES! Gryffindor up twenty-zip. Mates, you're all going to owe me 5 galleons in about ten minutes. Oh, no, Professor, I'm not making bets. Remus and Pete don't count."

The three girls turned to look at the boys curiously. "Sirius said we'd score seventy points before they scored," Peter said.

"What did you two say?" Morgan asked, slightly curious.

"I said we'd be up by thirty before they scored," Remus said. "Pete said they'd score first, but we would win by at least three hundred points."

"What if none of you win?" Lily asked.

"Closest to it wins," Peter said easily.

"—And Bradley practically knocks Reynolds off his broom, and Yorker SCORES! That a girl, Aubrey! Best looking girl on the team, and now that she's legal I can finally say it—"

"BLACK!"

"Sorry, Professor. People get tired of hearing about passes and dodges after a while, you have to add that in there as a bit of entertainment. Anyway, looking good, Bradley. Keep up the amazing work and see me after the match." The hand motion Aubrey sent him made Ryan give her a high five as she was flying by. "The bloody Gryffindor girls are teaming up against me! …Prongs, what are you _teaching_ them?

"Higs in possession—ignore the nickname, mate, just makes it easier to say in a hurry—dodges Potter, Yorker, knocked loose by Recher, but caught by Clarke. Clarke shoots… Blocked by Letman. Bet she'd flip me off too, if I said something. Recovered by Higgins, who's just as much of a persistent bas—Right, sorry Professor. Language. Anyway, Higs shoots, and… damn it." The Hufflepuffs burst into cheers. Sirius disappointment at losing the bet was obvious.

"Yeah, alright. Don't get used to it. So I just lost five galleons, and Letman has the Quaffle. Thrown out to Potter, passed to Yorker, passed to Recher. Recher does a flip to avoid Clarke, ducks under Reynolds—DIGGORY AND MILLER HAVE SEEN THE SNITCH!"

Remus and Peter both jumped to their feet. Lily let out a slight laugh and turned to point it out to Morgan and Alice, but both of them had their eyes fixed on Ryan and Diggory. Lily grinned and turned to watch too.

Both Diggory and Ryan had their eyes locked on some point near the Gryffindor hoops. Stephanie seemed to either not mind or not notice that fact that two Seekers were racing in her direction. Diggory was edging ahead of Ryan, but Ryan had the look of determination on her face that clearly said there was no way in hell she was going to let Diggory reach it before she could. "Catch it, Rye!" Morgan yelled.

Sirius' yells were along the same line. "Bloody hell, Wheat, CATCH THAT DAMN THING!" Right before Diggory's hand closed around the Snitch, a Bludger flew a few inches from his wrist, making him yank his hand back reflexively. Those few seconds were all it took for the Snitch to fly straight up. Ryan made a grab at it, but the Bludger decided then would be a good time to turn around and come back at them. And, unfortunately, Ryan wasn't nearly as afraid of the Bludger as Diggory was.

&-&-&-&-&-&

"SHIT!" A resounding yell echoed through the Pitch as Madame Hooch blew her whistle, signifying a time-out in the match. The entire Gryffindor team flew over to Ryan in a couple of seconds.

"Are you okay?"

"How bad does it hurt?"

"Is it broken?"

"Why didn't you pull back!"

"I'm sorry, Ryan! I didn't think it would come back to hit you, but at least Diggory didn't catch it…."

"Damn it, Remus is going to kick my _ass_."

"Guys," Ryan said, grinning. They kept going, making her grin wider. "Guys.. EVERYONE, SHUT UP FOR A SECOND!" The entire team shut their mouths in a matter of seconds.

Noticing her grin, James started to smile slightly. "You didn't."

"Oh, but I did," she said smugly. The team looked at her hand in amazement.

"She's going to give me hell for not telling her immediately," James said darkly before nodding to Ryan. "Go on and hold it up. They won't know if you don't show it off."

Ryan grinned, transferred the Snitch from her right hand to her left, and held it up triumphantly.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Amazing catch, Ryan!"

"That was _so_ awesome, Rye!"

"Ryan, that catch was the best catch I've ever seen!"

"Thanks," Ryan said cheerfully, waiting until they walked away to laugh. "They're only saying that because I broke my wrist in the process. If I hadn't broken anything, it would've been a completely routine save."

Remus chuckled, wrapping an arm around her waist. "I thought it was pretty impressive."

"You're _you_. You don't count in this situation."

Remus laughed. "Well, thanks, love. That's a very comforting thought."

"As adorable as you two lovebirds are, you're sickening the rest of us," a calm, slightly slurred, voice said as the owner plopped down on the couch on Ryan's other side. Sirius glanced over at the pair and pretended to gag.

"Oh, go find a girl to snog or something," Ryan said easily.

"As good as that sounds, I think I've snogged every girl in here. 'Cept the little ones. Fifth year and above, I'd bet. 'Cept for the ones I'm not allowed to snog."

"Repeat performance, Padfoot," Remus said, laughing slightly. "Pick a good one and go for it again."

"Can't. There are very limited ones with talent that won't be clingy. Ug." Sirius shuddered. "Clingy birds. My worst nightmare. Anyway, all the best 'uns gots blokes they can snog—"

"You're drunk, Sirius," Ryan said, grinning. "Just go with someone already, would you? It won't matter how good they are now."

"Does," he slurred. "Gotta watch out for the clingy ones. Aha!" He brightened suddenly and pushed himself up. "You two enjoy yourselves. I found myself a snog."

Ryan and Remus both laughed. "He amazes me sometimes," Ryan said, shaking her head. "Makes me really wish I had grown up with all of you. Then maybe I would've been able to train him a little better."

Remus chuckled. "You can't change Sirius. He would be like that with or without your influence."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

So what's the plan again? –Morgan Watson

**The plan is to get Lily and James together. –Sirius Black**

Well, no shit, Black. I meant how are we planning to do it, not what is that we're planning to do. –M

**Oh. Right. –S**

'Oh, right' my arse. –M

**Didn't we go over this already? More than once? More than twice even? –S**

Humor me. Pretend you're explaining your plan to me for the first time. But, for Merlin's sake, Black, don't be so obvious about it. –M

**What d'you mean? –S**

I mean I want details, not just the general plan. –M

**The details… Okay. We wait until Prongs and Lily go off by themselves for their little meetings. We attack, force them to go together, they go, they leave happy, everyone is happy because the Heads finally sucked it up and admitted to liking each other. –S**

Well, that's nice, Black. But HOW are we going to do it? –M

**No clue. –S**

What do you mean you have no clue? You said you had it all planned out! –M

**I do have it all planned out. I just wrote it out. –S**

I thought you had details planned too, not just the general plan! I thought maybe you were going to say something like we're going to use enchanted mistletoe to trap them and then leave them until they do what they have to to break the spell! –M

**Okay, Watson. We use enchanted mistletoe to trap them and then we leave them until they do what they have to to do to break the spell. –S**

You are one of the most annoying people I have ever had the misfortune to meet. –M

**Trust me, the feelings are returned. –S**

_Alright, we're all interested—What are you two doing passing notes to each other? –Ryan Miller_

**Hello, Wheat. –S**

_Hi, Padfoot. What are you two talking about? I feel very left out of the note-passing, and Remus sits on the other side of the room so that I can't pass notes with him. –R_

The fact that your friend's an idiot. –M

_Okay, but that's not a good reason to start note-passing. –R_

**Oh, we're trying to figure out a way to force Prongs and Lily together. –S**

_Oh. Well if that's all. Good luck with that. –R_

You're not getting involved then? –M

_Not at all. I think you two can handle this one. But if you need my help, let me know. I've been kind of bored lately. –R_

We'll get back to you on that. –M

_I'm sure you will. But there's one little thing you seem to have forgotten. –R_

**What's that, Wheat? –S**

_You have a birthday party to plan between now and then. –R_

-Morgan Watson, Sirius Black, and Ryan Miller  
Seventh Year Muggle Studies, November 17th, 1977

----------------------------

It's here, finally. School sucks ass. Reviews are much appreciated.


	16. Early Mistletoe and Surprise Parties

This chapter, to be completely and totally honest, is pure filler. Well, minus that one scene which was partially part of the plot, partially to appease all of you and my own natural curiosity. But, anyway, the main reason for that is because the next chapter will actually have some plot to it instead of just the romance stuff. I love the romance, and it's easy to write, but I really need to concentrate on the plot at some point. So, in other words, enjoy the fluff now because there won't be any in the next chapter. I don't think. Unless it attacks me and revolts and turns itself into something else entirely. And, in advance, I'm sorry the ending's pathetic.

**Chapter 16- Early Mistletoe and Surprise Parties  
**"Guess what," Ryan announced.

Morgan opened her mouth to ask what, but she was cut off. "Don't get her to answer that question unless you want to be here for the next couple of hours," James warned.

"I will not keep her here for a couple of hours," Ryan retorted, grinning. "Only for the next half hour or so. I'm excited. I'm not really sure why, though. I don't have a reason to be. Just… Are you planning anything?"

"Don't answer that," Lily said to James mock-seriously. "She will pull the answers out of you before you can even stop to think."

He grinned. "Can't tell you, Rye. It's a secret."

"Then you _are_ planning something!" Ryan said joyfully.

"No, love," Remus corrected her easily. "He said that it was a secret. He _could_ just be saying that to distract you from the fact that there really is not secret to be kept a secret."

She eyed him carefully, seeming to consider what he had said. Then she turned to each of the other Marauders, measuring them carefully as well. After about a minute, she turned back to Remus with a grin. "Nope, there really is a secret. I can tell. You and James are the only two with strong enough mind barriers, so I could see straight into Sirius and Peter. Of course, that's only because you're so used to it by now and James cheats, but that's really beside the point, isn't it?"

"You're going to ruin the surprise if you start reading our minds," Peter said, looking slightly put out over what she had said about the mind barriers.

"Oh, I wasn't looking for _what_ the surprise was. That would take all the fun out of it! I just wanted to make sure that you actually were planning something."

"Wheat, who do you think we are?" Sirius asked, pretending to be offended. "We're the Marauders. Of course we're planning something behind your back."

"Good," Ryan said, satisfied. "See, boys? That wasn't so difficult, was it?"

"She'll be asking about it by tomorrow," James muttered darkly to Sirius.

She grinned. "I love being a Lady Marauder. The benefits are fantastic. Freedom to prank, adoration of everyone in the school, and on top of that, you get wonderful birthday parties thrown by your entire house." She kissed Remus on the cheek cheerfully before standing up with a grin. "C'mon, Lily and Alice. We've got Arithmancy."

"This is your fault for telling her you were planning something," Lily informed James accusingly as she and Alice stood up. "She won't be quiet for the rest of the class period."

He shrugged, grinning. "Blame Sirius and Pete. I had nothing to do with it."

"Yeah, of course you didn't." Without another word, the three girls headed to class.

Morgan waited until they were out of hearing range to ask, "So what exactly are you three planning anyway?"

"Nothing," James said innocently. "We aren't planning anything."

"At least nothing _on_ her birthday," Sirius piped up, grinning.

"_On_ her birthday, we'll probably just sneak into Hogsmeade or something," Remus said, answering her question directly. "But next weekend…"

"Next weekend we're going to have to kick everyone out of the common room for a couple of hours," James said. "Especially her. Damn, I wish we could manage a surprise party for her once."

"I wish we could surprise her with anything," Peter said.

Morgan grinned. "You four spoil her. All of the time. Your parties for each other are never nearly as big as the parties you throw for her. Just because she's a girl."

"Nope, has nothing to do with the fact that she's a girl," Sirius argued, shaking his head. "Just because she's a bird—"

"Literally," Peter threw in.

"Yes, thank you, Wormtail. Just because she's literally a bird doesn't mean we're extra nice to her. We treat her like the rest of us. Except Moony. We just have more fun throwing her parties."

"Her birthday comes first, so we just throw her bigger parties," James said easily. "Besides, we're trying to make up for those first four years when she didn't get any party at all."

"She's our mascot," Remus said simply. The other three nodded in agreement.

Morgan shook her head, still grinning. "Yup. You spoil her."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_So maybe we do spoil our little Firebird. So maybe we do have a tendency to treat her better than we treat each other. We all have ourselves convinced that she needs us to protect her, to take care of her, but she could kick our arses before we could blink. We treat her like our baby sister, but she's really stronger than all of us. _

_When you stop and think about it, we really do try to baby her far too much. Me especially, I think, a lot more than Sirius or even Remus ever has. _

_I should know better than all of them, I guess. But that doesn't stop me from worrying about her. She practically _is_ my little sister (or big sister, technically, but we'll ignore the technicality for now). She hates it when I do that, get overly protective over her, but it's not like I can really help it. We grew up together. There are pictures floating around my house that have us in diapers together. Her mum and my mum were best friends. _

_There's a reason behind that, I think, her mum and my mum being best friend. They gave us a lot of freedom growing up, but they both always knew what we were doing or thinking or going (her mum being a Phoenix, my mum being an Extended Legilimens). It's gotten annoying as we've gotten older because it makes it bloody impossible to lie to my mum, but that's really beside the point. _

_I think they knew what was going to happen when Rye and I were born. We weren't born at the same time, obviously (her birthday is in November and mine's in January), but we were born close enough together that, by the time we were two, there was hardly a moment when the two of us weren't together. The way Padfoot and I are now is the way Rye and I were back then. Never one without the other. _

_I think my mum and Rye's mum almost knew what was going to happen before it happened. I remember Mum walking around the house for weeks, looking depressed but trying to hide it whenever we were around. We knew, of course, Ryan better than any of us. But that didn't keep her from trying to hide it from us. To be honest, I really don't know what was wrong with her mum. I think it might have been a Muggle disease, one that they didn't realize she had until it was too late to stop it. _

_And then Mr. Miller decided to pick up and move away. Mum had a few choice words for Terrence Miller at that point, but there was really nothing she could do about it. She just preached to him every time she saw him that he couldn't run away from his problems. The real issue was that he was taking away the daughter she never had. _

_But we put up with it, me and Rye, because we _knew_ without a doubt that he would let her come back to Hogwarts for school. So we dealt with it for the next three years, dealt with only seeing each other about three times in those three years and trying to write letters when we could, knowing that he would let her go to Hogwarts with the rest of us. _

_But… then he didn't. That fall, when Sirius, Remus, and I were starting at Hogwarts, Ryan was stuck at Agrippa Academy of Ancient Magics in Florence. _

_Which, of course, led to the Agreement. I think the only reason he dad gave into the Agreement was because he knew that she was being completely serious when she said that she was going to run away to England if he didn't let her go home more often. The Agreement (it's actually a paper that Ryan wrote up and made her dad sign) basically ensured that every year, regardless of where they were or what shit her dad was in, they would come to my house for Christmas. It might just be Christmas Day, it might be for two weeks, but Christmas was a guarantee. And she also got a couple of weeks out of the summer to come over, if they were lucky. Somehow she never ended up over at my house when the other Marauders were over. It wasn't on purpose, it just happened that way. So when she came back, they almost didn't recognize her. _

_We are the beginning of the Marauders, me and Rye, and a lot of people question whether or not she should even be considered a Marauder. _

_Which brings me to another point. _

_We Marauders are special. No, I don't mean special in the way that Sirius would say we are special, like we deserve a lot of credit because we are who we are. I mean special in a way that nothing can compare to us. Damn, that came out wrong too. Okay, we're special because none of us are completely normal. Not mentally. Magically. _

_You already know we're Animagi. But that was something we learned, something we taught ourselves. There are other things that we could never teach ourselves, things that come with blood and family and magical luck._

_You know that Remus is a werewolf (I didn't say they were good, I just said that we have them). He was bitten when he was about, er… five, I s'pose. Old enough that he hung out with us, but young enough for us to only question why our best friend wasn't around without really trying to come up with the true reason. I'm not really sure how he hid it from us growing up, except for the fact that Padfoot and I are, according to Ryan, pathetically unobservant. _

_Ryan is a Phoenix. Not literally, but you get the idea. She has all the powers that a Phoenix has (minus the healing powers, because she refuses to cry just to fix the scratch on someone's leg). She's modest as hell about her singing, but she's really good. She can read minds if she really wants to, and she has flashes of the future more often than she would ever admit. She was born being able to turn into a Phoenix, but every three months she's weak and sick for two weeks. It kills her, even if she should be used to it by now. There are probably other things she can do, but I don't know what they are off the top of my head._

_I'm a Sensor. And yes, that is exactly what it sounds like. I can pick up on really strong emotions from people. They're weak, but I can still pick up on the really strong feelings. Exam week is hell and Valentine's Day makes me gag, but that's really the only time that my powers are really a problem. They're not strong enough for them to be a problem any other time. _

_Sirius isn't really magically powerful, but his magic can be traced back be one of the first families to attend Hogwarts. Nothing too special there, I don't suppose, unless you just really like history. Or you're a pureblood maniac that thinks that blood makes you more important._

_Peter grew up with Muggles. Yeah, I s'pose that's not all that special, but when the rest of us grew up completely in the wizarding world, there are a couple of things he just seems to have missed out on sometimes. He's half and half, but his dad (the wizard) left sometime after he was born. I guess this is really more his story to tell you, but I just needed to make that point. _

_So we're special. Different. Odd. Whatever word you want to use for it. Everyone overlooks it because we're, well, _us_. That's jut the way it is._

_Oh, and for the record… She'll fall in love with me soon enough. And I don't give a damn if I sound cocky when I say that. It'll happen soon enough._

_-Prongs_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Did you get it?"

"Of course I got it!" Remus shot James a look until he finally caved. "Okay, no. I didn't get it. But I was planning on going to get it right now. Where's Padfoot?"

"Dunno," Remus said, shrugging.

"Wherever he is, he's got the map," Peter added. "It's bloody hard to know where Rye is if we don't have the map."

"I'll look for him when I go to the kitchens," James said. "I think she said she was going to go flying for a bit. She knows to stay away for a little while. I'm going to go get the stuff, I'll be back in a bit." He headed to the portrait hole and hopped out only to almost collide with two people.

"In a hurry to get somewhere, James?" Lily teased.

"I'm supposed to get food," he said easily. He stopped and grinned at Alice and Lily. "And I really think that you two should help me out. I mean, she's your friend too, right?"

"I think you're crazy," Alice said, laughing. "You Marauders planned this mess, you can get things from the kitchen and bring them up here."

James turned his grin to Lily. "Please, Lily? What do you say to giving a poor bloke a hand?"

Lily laughed too, shaking her head. "You're lucky that I need to look for Morgan anyway. Yeah, I can help you out. Are you sure you don't want to come, Alice?"

"I think I'm going to help out the other Remus and Peter," she replied, smiling. "You two kids have fun." She climbed through the portrait hole, leaving Lily and James by themselves for the time being.

James grinned. "Onward, m'lady?"

Lily shoved his shoulder. "Shut up, prat. Let's go get that food from the kitchens."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"And how do you know that they're together and headed this way?" Morgan asked for what felt like the thousandth time. Well, she couldn't help being curious. It was a natural feeling, especially when the most insufferable of the Marauders was involved (well, at the moment he was the most insufferable; it changed depending on her mood).

"Because I just bloody know, alright, Watson?" Sirius replied for the thousandth time. Morgan knew without a doubt that Sirius didn't like her much if any better than she liked him. But this was for Lily and James, and if it meant that she had to spend her free time with Black to get the two of them together, then so be it.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Morgan asked curiously, nodding to the mistletoe in Sirius' hand. Magical mistletoe, to be exact. They were only a week from the beginning of December, which meant that the castle's official decorations hadn't been put up yet, but the students were beginning to feel that it was time to take a month long break from schoolwork. It wasn't like he could have just kidnapped the mistletoe from some other area of the school.

Sirius shrugged. "We've got a stash in a box somewhere. Just had to summon the box and get one of the little buggers out. Speaking of little buggers… stay here for a second." He slipped out of their hiding place behind one of the random wall curtains that decorated the walls of the school before she could argue with him. She rolled her eyes, but he was back before she could really complain.

"Did you put it up?" she asked.

He snorted. "What do you think I went out there for?"

"I meant did you put it up _correctly_," she clarified.

"'Course I did," Sirius said. "You have no faith in my abilities. I am seriously and mortally offended. Not seriously, mind you—"

"Black," she cut in, "just shut up. I don't want to listen to your corny jokes right now."

"You know, most girls laugh at my corny jokes."

"Yeah, well, most girls are too dazzled by your hair to realize how corny your corny jokes are. Now hush, I think I hear them coming." Sure enough, a few seconds later, Lily and James' cheerful voices carried down the corridor. Morgan held her breath, waiting for the moment when the two of them would realize they were stuck. It would happen eventually on its own, she knew, the two of them getting together. Or going together, as the case may be. She just thought that mistletoe might… help them along a little bit.

Except… they didn't stop. They just kept walking on down the corridor long after they should have been stopped by the mistletoe. Morgan waited until they were out of hearing range before rounding on Sirius. "I thought you said you put it out there!"

"I did!" he exclaimed defensively. "Must've just been a defective one or something."

"Did you stun it or freeze it so that it wouldn't run off?" Magical mistletoe had a nasty habit of finding couples at random and moving around to do so.

"No, because then the spell won't work," Sirius said easily. "I just figured since it automatically finds couples anyway, it really wouldn't be an issue."

Morgan froze as the realization hit her. She looked up just to clarify what she already knew. "Sirius Black, you are one of the biggest twits I have ever met."

Sirius followed her gaze upwards before looking back to her with an easygoing shrug. "Oops."

"You. Stupid. Idiot," Morgan hissed. She really wanted to strangle him for being so stupid. Of course, if she really wanted to take a walk down memory lane, she knew that he was a good snog from past experience. But that was back when she was fifteen and in love with all the Marauders at some point or another, and really, who wanted to remember that at a time like this?

"Sorry," he said easily. "So I just kiss you now, right?"

"Make it fast, Black," she said darkly.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYAN!!" the entire Gryffindor house yelled cheerfully. Ryan grinned widely at everyone standing before her. The boys really did spoil the crap out of her, even if they would never admit to it. But, hell, even for all their over protectiveness and spoiling, she loved them to death. And all of the girls too, who did not hesitate to run up and engulf her in a hug.

"Happy birthday!"

"Were you surprised?"

"'Course she wasn't surprised! She's never surprised!"

Ryan laughed, hugging them back even as everyone else in the room started partying and dancing to the loud music. "Thanks, guys."

"Oh, we didn't do anything," Alice admitted. "It was all the boys. But I suppose you knew that already, didn't you?"

"Shh, don't tell her that!" Morgan exclaimed, pretending to look shocked. "We might have been able to convince her that we planned it and the guys just did all the lifting work."

Lily shook her hand, laughing as she turned to Ryan. "Happy birthday, Ryan."

Ryan grinned and turned to where the boys were obviously waiting for her to get finished with the girls. They looked at each other, smirking slightly. They nodded before practically jumping her and engulfing her in a hug. "Happy birthday, Ryan!" they chorused cheerfully.

"Thanks, guys," she said, her voice slightly muffled due to the multiple males hugging her tightly. "But… could you let go? I can't breathe."

"No," Sirius said cheerfully. "This is the only time of year that I can get away with hugging you for a long time and not get yelled out, Fireball. I think I'll stay like this."

"Alright, Padfoot," Remus said, grabbing Ryan in mock protectiveness. "Let go of my girlfriend."

All of them laughed as everyone except for Remus let go of her. Ryan gave him an extra squeeze, which he returned, before kissing him quickly on the cheek. "You guys are amazing. You really didn't have to do this."

"Ah, but spoiling the hell out of each other just doesn't have the same effect," James teased.

"And you said that you didn't spoil me," Ryan teased back.

"We try to avoid it, but on occasion, we just can't help doing it," James replied just as teasingly.

Ryan laughed before grabbing Remus' hand. "Come on. If I'm the birthday girl, I get to decide whether you spend time with me or the boys. C'mon, dance with me."

Remus shrugged helplessly as the other boys snickered and made helpful comments like, "Oh, oh! Save a dance for me too, Moony," and "Wrapped around her finger, aren't you, Moony?" and "Looks like we've lost him to the dark side, mates." Ryan and Remus ignored them easily as they walked over to the makeshift dance floor.

"Oh, lay off," Morgan said. "They're cute."

"Eh, they don't care," Sirius said easily, waving it off.

No one, except for maybe Sirius, missed the mild glare Morgan sent in his direction. And all of them realized that there had to be a story behind it.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"So where's my birthday present?" Ryan teased as the two of them swayed to the music in the middle of the huge crowd.

"It's not really your birthday until Tuesday," Remus said, grinning.

She mock pouted. "That's not fair. You can't throw a party for your girlfriend and then just not get her a present."

"I got you a present, you'll just get it on your real birthday," he replied good-naturedly.

She sighed before grinning and reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. "You four are amazing for planning all of this. You know that, right? I know you do it every year, but still." She smirked slightly. "And I especially appreciate all the effort you guys put into trying to keep the whole thing a secret from me when you know that I already know about it."

He laughed. "Well, we have to at least make an attempt, don't we?"

She laughed too. "It's the thought that counts."


	17. Agreements and Arguments

**Chapter 17- Agreements and Arguments  
**The beginning of December meant the beginning of serious preparation for the ball. Which naturally meant that Lily was one step closer to panicking. Head Girl duties aside, she still had to find dress robes and shoes and other things. She had to calm down Morgan, reassure Alice, and stifle Ryan as needed. She had to…

"Bloody hell."

…figure out how to work a proper clothes transfiguration spell.

Ryan stifled her laughter, but Morgan was not so successful. "What the hell are you trying to do, Lily?"

Lily huffed, waving her wand and attempting to reverse the spell she had just cast. The only served to make the situation worse, and not even Alice could managed to stifle a quiet snort of laughter. "I'm _trying_ to transfigure a set of robes so that I won't have to buy new ones for the ball. Obviously, I'm not very successful."

"Why do you want to just transfigure them?" Morgan asked.

"Because paying for a set of dress robes that I'll probably only wear once or twice isn't my ideal use of money," Lily said, glaring down at the disfigured lump that had once been an old set of robes. _Good thing I still had an old set laying around._

"Here, Lily," Ryan said, pointing her wand at the lump. The lump restored itself to its original state as a pair of robes. Naturally. All of the Marauders were amazing when it came to Transfiguration. Ryan looked up with a grin. "That was an interesting color, by the way."

"Clothing transfigurations and coloring charms apparently don't get along very well," Lily said wryly.

"Aw, now Lily, was that supposed to be a metaphor for something?" Ryan teased. "Because that's really not a fair assessment."

Lily sent her a dirty look before sighing and plopping down on her bed. "I guess I'm going to have to buy robes after all. Damn. That's _another_ thing I have to panic about."

"You mean you don't have even a really old set of dress robes?" Morgan asked. "Like a pair we had to have in third year or something?"

"Have we ever had anything that I would need dress robes for?"

"Oh. Good point."

"You can borrow a set of mine," Ryan offered easily. "I have a bunch because Aurors go to every event in the history of wizards and drag their kids along with them. I mean, you'll have to lengthen them and adjust them to your size and all of that, but those spells are a lot easier than completely redoing a whole set of robes. And you'll have to wait for Renée to send them, but I'm sure she'll send them almost immediately after she gets my letter."

"Renée?" Lily asked.

"Renée Potter, James' mum. My second mum. All of my stuff is at his house. Or… all of my dress robes and stuff are at his house because Renée always picks them out for me and it's just easier to leave them with her."

Lily looked a little uncertain about sending a letter to ask her ex-enemy's mum to send her a set of dress robes (despite the fact that she considered him a friend and all of that now). Or even having Ryan send a letter for her. "Er… no, that's alright."

"You sure?" Ryan asked cheerfully. "Because she wouldn't mind. Really. I won't even tell her who it's for, if you don't want me to."

"Renée Potter has the best taste in clothes," Morgan said sagely, knowing from her pureblooded experience. "You should let her pick out all of your clothes. Seriously."

Alice laughed. "Somehow, I think Mrs. Potter's definition of presentable is a little different from Ryan's. Can you imagine Ryan wearing the type of things Mrs. Potter wears all the time?"

"Ah, true. But still. Amazing tastes. Is she picking out your robes for the ball too?"

Ryan shrugged, laughing slightly. "Probably. If I ask her to. Actually, on second thought, she'll probably do it without me asking her to. She'll do it for the boys too, I'm sure. Hm. I need to write her a letter anyway." She went over to her trunk and began rifling through it, apparently trying to find a spare piece of parchment. "Are you sure you don't want me to ask, Lily?" she asked without turning around.

"No offense, but none of your stuff would fit me, Ryan," Lily said, grinning.

"Lengthening and resizing charms. It's no big—What the hell?" The girls turned to look as she straightened up, holding an old, crumpled, stained piece of parchment in her hands.

"What is it?" Alice asked.

"My copy of the Agreement," Ryan said, frowning curiously at the parchment in her hands. "I didn't know I still had this."

"What agreement?" Morgan asked.

"'I, Ryan Abigail Chelsea Madison Miller, do so swear to allow my father, Terrence Sebastian Miller, to send me to school wherever he wants in whatever country he wants with as little notice as he chooses without complaint (or at least without throwing a fit). In return, I demand that I be allowed at least Christmas Day and two weeks of summer vacation with the Christopher and Renée Potter family. By signing this contract, it is ensured that all of these promises will be kept and respected until graduation makes this contract void.' Damn, I was a demanding twelve year old."

"You needed to write an agreement to get your dad to let you visit the Potters?" Alice asked.

Ryan shrugged. "He was always too busy and didn't want to take time off work to transport me and Dan there and back. 'Course, after a couple of years, he realized he could get more work done if he sent us there, but whatever." She crumbled the parchment into a ball and tossed it back into her trunk. "Null and void now."

She didn't see the slightly worried glances that the girls exchanged between themselves. As casual as she acted about it now, they all knew that it would catch up to her one day. They could only hope that she would be willing to admit it when it finally did.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_I've never really explained to anyone the full story of how the Agreement came to be. They know the primary reason, that James was my best friend and I was sick and tired of not being able to see him, but they don't know all of the reasons. _

_The first part of really understanding it is you have to remember that my dad ripped me away from everything I knew about six months after my mum died. I couldn't really get over that, I don't think. It wasn't the moving and the learning a new language that really bothered me – even that young, I attacked challenges and conquered them without blinking – but I couldn't stand leaving my friends and second family. James, his mum and dad, Remus and Sirius. What's an eight year old to do about it?_

_The second thing you need to understand is that I sucked it up only because I thought my dad would let me go to Hogwarts. Every time I whined about moving, he would hold that over my head. "Be careful with that tone, young lady, or I might not let you go back." Implications. Lies. The things my dad would hold over my head to get me to shut up and throw my stuffed animals into a box so he could transport them to our newest home. _

_So, naturally, when I started school that term at some school in Italy, barely able to speak enough to say 'My name is Ryan', 'How are you?', and 'Please tell me you speak English better than I speak Italian', I was more than a little angry. And depressed. The third thing you should probably understand is that I practically cried myself to sleep for the first two months. I know that doesn't sound like me, but there it was. I put on a bright, happy face during the day and curled up into a ball and cursed my father until I went to sleep at night. _

_By the time I came home for Christmas hols, I was prepared. I walked right into his study the first full day of the hols, ready to negotiate. Well, negotiate implies that it was open to argument, so I guess the better term for it would make my demands._

_I threw the two crumpled, nearly identical pieces of parchment down in front of him, covering his site layouts and strategies. He looked up, surprised and startled by the sudden change from professional, clean parchment with neat handwriting to the crumpled, dirty scraps covered in an eleven year old's messy and scrawling handwriting. _

"_Sign it," I said, holding out a quill to him. _

"_I have to know what I'm signing before I sign it," he said in a relatively reasonable tone. _

"_It's an agreement," I said forcefully, or as forcefully as a (barely) twelve year old can manage. And trust me, my (barely) twelve year old self could be extremely persuasive if I wanted to be. My first best friends were three boys. I knew how to get what I wanted… until it came to my father._

"_Oh?" he asked mildly, picking up one of the scraps and squinting as he tried to read it. "An agreement for what?"_

_I paused, trying to decide how to phrase it. "Visiting rights," I finally said stiffly._

_He looked up again, trying to keep his face neutral. But I could already see his barely contained surprise, covered by annoyance. "What kind of visiting rights, Ryan?" _

"_It says in there," I said calmly, pointing to the parchment. "I want to spend Christmas with the Potters."_

"_Hm?" he said, turning his eyes back to the parchment in his hands. "Do you now?"_

"_Yes," I said. "And parts of the summer too." _

"_Why?"_

"_Because he's my best friend and I never get to see him and you _promised_ to let me go to Hogwarts, but now I'm Agrippa's. So it's only fair."_

"_I didn't promise to let you go to Hogwarts," he said, glancing up with a raised eyebrow. _

"_You… implied it. Often. To get me to leave you alone about visiting the Potters at all." He looked up again, raising another eyebrow in silent warning, but I ignored it as I stared back at him defiantly. _

"_I never said life was fair either," was the easy reply as he went back to the parchment. There was a long pause while he read over it. I knew enough to not push him too hard when I wanted something. "It doesn't say in here. What do I gain from the contract?"_

"_What do you gain?" I asked, bewildered. Why would he want to gain something out of it? It was the fair thing to do, with or without an agreement._

"_Yes. For a signatory to want to sign a contract, they have to gain something out of the deal. What am I going to gain?"_

_I paused, thinking. What would he be gaining? The answer was relatively simple. "You won't have to chase me all over the world every time I run away to England."_

_He looked at me, looking slightly surprised before putting on a neutral face again. "I won't have to chase you?"_

"_You get to choose whatever school of magic you want to send me to without my complaining," I clarified. "If you don't sign it, I'll just pack my trunk now and run away. They'd take me midyear, and I could just live with the Potters during the summer and breaks."_

"_You wouldn't get to see Daniel." _

_I hesitated, thinking of my four year old brother. "The Potters would be willing to take him too, I'd bet."_

_He raised an eyebrow. "And you think he would go with you without any question?"_

"_I'm completely positive." We both knew that Danny and I were the center of each other's universes, despite the age gap. And we both knew without a doubt that if I went back to Britain, he would come with me without hesitation._

_He frowned, looking at me as if trying to decide whether or not I would really go through with my threat. Apparently he decided that I would have, because he held his hand out for the quill. I handed it to him without any hesitation. "I need ink too, Ryan," he said calmly before noticing what type of quill I had just handed him. He looked at it, blinked, and then frowned at me again._

"_I had to use one of mine, or you would try and break it," I said calmly. "Besides, I signed it with that quill, so you have to too." A quill of a Phoenix had a tendency to repel ink, but they could be used like a regular quill because they left scorch marks that could pass for ink. Essentially, they burned the writing into the paper. Phoenix quills were used to sign contracts because signing a contract with a Phoenix feather is almost as strong as an Unbreakable Vow. And if one of the signatories was the donator of the quill…_

_He frowned, but he put the quill to the parchment and signed both copies before handing the quill and one of the pieces of parchment back to me. "That means not another argument about where I want to send you to school, you hear me? If I want to send you to Durmstrang, you won't be able to complain."_

_He wouldn't send me to Durmstrang, and we both knew it, but he'd made his point. "Yes, sir," I said. Spontaneously, I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you, Daddy."_

_One of the last times I ever kissed him on the cheek. Well, voluntarily. Our relationship just got worse as I got older. Obviously I regret it now, but there never really was any effort from his side either. Like he knew it wouldn't get him anywhere, so he never even tried. _

_I wish he had. I wish I had. I wish we both had at least attempted something. I wish I wasn't the reason Danny's relationship was almost as awful with our father as mine was, but I know I'm at least part of the reason. _

_Merlin, I miss them._

_-Ryan_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Ryan fiddled with the ring on her thumb as she hummed tunelessly to herself, trying to figure out the answer to an Arithmancy equation. Or, at least, that's what she had been doing originally. Now she stared at her ring, wondering about why in the name of all that was good and magical would Voldemort want to come after _her_.

She wasn't exactly sure what had brought about that line of thought. She had managed to avoid it for a month, but she couldn't help it anymore. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she had found her copy of the Agreement just that morning. Or maybe because all of the people talking about the Christmas hols. Everyone that had families to go home to and celebrate with. She was going to James', like usual, but this time there wouldn't be any little brother to run up and greet her as soon as she stepped off the train.

But why _her_? There was nothing… especially special about her. Well… besides the Phoenix bit. But she really didn't consider that a real reason for Voldemort to attack her. It was impossible to force a Phoenix to do something they didn't want. Especially since it meant she was related to Gryffindor and all that. And, sure, her dad was important and has been after Voldemort's butt for quite some time, but was that any reason or excuse to try and convince her to join his side.

Was it?

She yanked the ring off her thumb and put it on the table next to her book to avoid distracting herself by fiddling and twisting and tugging it. She looked at it for a few seconds before sighing and forcing herself to concentrate on Arithmancy.

_When the object in question is pointed at a ninety degree angle towards the caster of the spell, what effect should this have on the spell being cast on the object in question? Would the absolute weight change the results? Is the magical weight dependent upon the spell being cast? Support your answer with an example._

_Who gives a damn?_ she thought in frustration, tossing her quill across the table. She made an annoyed noise to herself, drawing the attention of some Ravenclaw fifth years sitting a few tables over. Her head went forward, resting in her upward palms.

She glanced up and noticed that the fifth years were still eying her in mild concern. And why shouldn't they be? Ryan Miller, by herself in the library and making noises that clearly said she didn't understand whatever it was she was supposed to be attempting? Obviously not typical Lady Marauder behavior. "NEWTs are hell," she informed said in answer to their gazes. "Enjoy those OWLs, 'cause it can get a lot worse."

One of the Ravenclaws paled slightly, another looked worried, and third frowned slightly. Another one grinned widely. "How much are you exaggerating, Miller?"

Ryan grinned back. "Just enough to worry you." She waited until all of the Ravenclaws had turned back to their work before sighing. There was no way she was getting any work done. Not now. Not when there were so many other things on her mind.

She reached out and picked up her ring again, looking at it carefully. She had the design memorized, of course, and knew every scratch and imperfection on the ring. It was her trademark, something she was rarely if ever seen without. A simple silver band with an ivy design carved into it. Her initials twined into the ivy. Well, three of her five initials. She smiled slightly to herself, remembering how bad Danny had felt about the fact that he could only afford to have three of her initials carved into it.

He had gotten it for her for Christmas her fifth year. Which would have made him eight. Which meant he got sixteen sickles a month in allowance. "I wanted to get all of your initials," he had said a little tentatively when she opened it, "but I didn't have enough. And I wanted to buy it for you by myself."

She had just grinned at him, hugging him tightly before slipping it over her thumb. "I love it just the way it is. Thank you." And she had proven it to him by wearing it virtually all of the time for the next two years.

What she wouldn't give to be able to give her brother a hug now.

She sighed, shaking her head as if to shake away the memories. Mulling over something lost wouldn't do her any good in the present. She slid the ring back on her thumb, focusing her thoughts on the Christmas break.

There really wouldn't be anything out of the ordinary about the arrangements. She would go home with the Potters, like always. She would spend Christmas and practically the entire break with them, like always. She would stay in her usual room, she would attempt to keep the boys from messing up the Christmas decorations, she would have snowball fights that would quickly turn into all out wars that sometimes turned into duels. Nothing out of the ordinary, the same routine as always.

Minus two people.

And one of them didn't really count anyway, because he was _never_ around during the breaks. That's why she spent it with the Potters. He didn't have enough time to take off just because she was home (despite the fact that James' parents had no problem with it whatsoever). He couldn't spend time with her when there was the chance that the Ministry would get _the call_ while he was gone. He never…

No. She might not miss one of them (or at least she might be able to convince herself that she wouldn't), but hols without her brother would be awful. That was why she loved breaks. She loved Hogwarts and everything about it, but she missed her brother. If it weren't for Danny, they probably wouldn't have been able to drag her out of the school even for the summer.

But without her brother…

_Happy thoughts, Miller,_ she thought forcefully before turning her attention back to the parchment before her. _God damn it, stop mulling over it and think about something cheerful. Christmas is coming. There. That's nice and… depressing._

She sighed, slamming her book closed and loading up her bag. There was no hope for it. The only thing she could do was go flying. The natural way. Maybe that would get everything off of her mind.

Then again… maybe not.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

It was getting closer and closer to Christmas, which naturally meant that Lily and the other prefects (minus the Head Boy, his best friend, and a few other male prefects) were beginning to stress about the ball. Colors and designs and music and age limits and prices and food and arrangements and lights and table settings and—

James felt like bashing his head in. If Lily rattled off one more statistic, he was going to go insane.

The age limit was easy, fourth years and above unless you had an older date. The first and second years didn't care, and the third years that wanted to go could find a date if they wanted one bad enough.

But that was the _only_ thing that didn't require much debate, it seemed. There was the music, for one thing. Not everyone liked the same type of music, and it would be virtually impossible to please _everyone_, but try telling that to a group of teenage girls. The flighty ones wanted some kind of bouncing stuff that made James want to gag, some of them wanted some kind of harder core rock stuff that would make some of the older professors die in shock if they even suggested it. The Muggleborns wanted some of their music to be played, the Slytherins point blank said that nothing relating to Muggles should be allowed.

And then there were the colors. The colors that they had decided on were red, green, silver, and gold. That was, at least, until some _loyal_ Hufflepuff spoke up about the fact that both Gryffindor colors were represented but none of the Hufflepuff colors were. Naturally, the Slytherins jumped on that one. James was close to overriding all of them and just telling them to put their opinions where they belonged and deal with the Gryffindor Christmas colors.

Then there were the decorations to be decided, which apparently couldn't _really_ be decided until they decided on the colors. That whole conversation had made James' head spin, actually, along with most of the other male prefects. (Except for that Ravenclaw that seemed to be into it just as much as the really flighty birds. But there were already questions on his sexuality as it was, so it wasn't that much of a surprise.) And the lights and table arrangements couldn't be decided until the decorations were decided, and since those couldn't be decided until the colors were decided…

"Merlin, I need a good prank," James muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself is an early sign of insanity," Ryan said cheerfully.

"It's only a sign of insanity if you answer yourself," Trey corrected in the same tone. Ryan laughed in agreement.

The Quidditch team was sitting together at the Gryffindor table after an early morning practice (much to the displeasure of half the team). While everyone else was talking or eating or arguing, James was attempting to look over the notes of the latest prefect meeting.

James looked up long enough to send Ryan a wry smile. "I think I am going insane from looking at all of this."

"Awwww, poor Jimmy," Ryan said in her most mockingly sympathetic tone. He shot her another wry look before turning back to the parchment in front of him.

"Why is it that you can call him Jimmy, but if anyone else does, he bites their head off?" Mark asked, looking slightly amazed that she had gotten away with it.

Ryan grinned a little dangerously. "Because I knew him when his mummy still called Jimmy." The boys on the team snickered as Aubrey and Stephanie just grinned. James shot Ryan a dirty look, but he knew better than to try and stop her.

"Wait… how is that possible?" Trey asked. "You've only been here since fifth year."

"She used to live next door to me," James said without looking up. "Knew me before Sirius and Remus, even. That's why we let her hang out with us so much."

"Thanks, James," Ryan said cheerfully. She turned to Trey. "My dad was a traveling Auror. Which means it was his job to loan himself out to other countries when there was some kind of crises. Usually pretty minor stuff compared to the shit here. Magical gangs, pureblood uprisings, disappearing Aurors, stuff like that. Voldemort—" She calmly ignore the winces that went around the table. "—came up in my fourth year, so he let us move back here fifth year. And since Voldemort obviously isn't gone, we never left again."

"So if You-Know-Who was defeated, you would have to leave again?" Cameron asked.

A brief silence fell over the table. After about a minute, Aubrey reached over and smacked the back of Cameron's head. "You idiot."

"What?! It was just an innocent question!"

"No, I wouldn't," Ryan said calmly, grabbing James hand when she saw it move. She wasn't sure if he was going for his wand or if he was just going to follow up on the urge to punch Cameron, but she didn't feel like dealing with the after effects of either. "My dad died a couple of months ago fighting Voldemort."

"Oh." Cameron turned a shade of red Ryan had never seen before. "Sorry."

_If I had a knut for every time someone's said that to me in the past two months,_ she thought to herself, forcing down James' hand again and she shooting him a look before turning back to Cameron. "No problem. A lot of people didn't make the connection." Which was a complete and utter lie, but she didn't want to make him feel any worse. Really, who could blame him for not reading the paper? Who _wanted_ to read the paper anymore?

"I… er… Bye," Cameron said, jumping up and dashing out of the Great Hall.

A brief silence followed until Ryan made a noise of frustration and stood, yanking on James' arm to get him to stand up with her. "Come on, you overprotective _sooksin_." James grabbed his papers before following her on down the table without any argument. He sat across from her at the end of the table without saying anything. "He's just a third year, James!"

"Should that matter?" James asked darkly.

"Yes!"

"Look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't have reacted the same way had it been me." Ryan glared at him. "I thought so. I'm not stupid, Rye. Just because you've been acting the same as always doesn't mean you're not feeling it worse than usual."

"Oh, and you're a great judge of that, I suppose."

"Did we not just talk about how long we've known each other? What kind of crap assed best friend would I be if I _couldn't_ tell?"

"You're still an ass."

Remus slid into the seat next to Ryan before fully noticing the glares the other two were giving each other. "Er… bit early for arguing about whose Quidditch team is going to win the season, isn't it?"

"Tell your girlfriend she's an idiot if she thinks she's impossible to read," James said darkly.

"Tell your best friend he's an idiot if he thinks I need him to protect me," Ryan said just as darkly.

"Someone care to explain what you're angry about?" Remus said lightly, looking between the two. Ryan stubbornly looked the opposite direction as James turned back to his notes. "Right then," Remus said in the same light tone before reaching out and putting food onto his plate.

None of them said a word until Lily, Alice, and Morgan joined them a little while later. "Tired, anyone?" Morgan asked cheerfully, not fully picking up on the anger practically radiating from James and Ryan. "Pass the eggs, please."

"Are you looking over the notes from the other night?" Lily asked James easily. She wasn't exactly sure why no one at the table was speaking, but she was pretty sure it wasn't because they were tired. He nodded gruffly without looking at her or saying anything. She frowned. "Any new ideas?"

"Nothing that hasn't already been shot down multiple times," he said darkly.

"That would mean that they aren't new," Lily said in a mockingly cheerful tone just to see what kind of reaction it would get out of him. He shot her a withering look that told her everything she needed to know. She hadn't been hanging around him almost every free, waking moment for the past few months for nothing.

Remus stood up and offered Ryan a hand. "Come on." She looked at his hand for a couple of seconds before nodding and putting her hand in his.

As soon as the two of them were out of ear shot, the three girls rounded on James. "A little early for friendship ruining arguments, isn't it, James?" Alice asked lightly.

"It's her fault," he said curtly, pushing the parchment towards Lily as he finally looked up. "And I doubt its friendship ruining. Unless she stays as stubborn as she is right now."

"And I'm sure she would blame it on you," Alice said calmly.

"But that doesn't tell us what happened," Lily said.

"It's Cameron's fault," he said.

Morgan couldn't help a slight smirk. "Small, blonde, can't aim to save his life, third year Cameron?" James nodded. "Okay, you're going to have to connect the dots on that one."

James sighed, unconsciously messing up his hair with one hand. "We were talking with the Quidditch team about how long we've known each other and why she didn't come until fifth year. And Cameron asked something about if Voldemort was defeated, would she have to move again. And… Well…"

"You went into over protective mode and decided to curse the hell out of him for bringing it up," Alice said.

James shrugged a little sheepishly. "I never got around to the actual cursing because she held my arm down, but pretty much the same thought process, yeah. She dragged me down here after Cameron left and started going on about how it wasn't his fault and all, and then we started arguing about whether or not she's been thinking about it more lately – which she bloody well has and she knows it – and… I dunno, I guess we're just both stressed or something."

"You react to stress by blowing up at each other?" Lily asked. James opened his mouth, but she cut him off. "Yes, I know. She started it. Of course she started it. But that—" She gestured in a direction Remus and Ryan had headed in. "—was definitely a side of Ryan _I_'ve never seen before."

Morgan snorted. "That's because by the time she blew up at James the _last_ time, you were already inside."

"I dunno," James said, shrugging again. "She's thinking about it, though. Whether she wants to admit it or not. I hope Remus can get her to stop acting like such a pain in the arse."

"Who's a pain in the arse?" Sirius asked easily as he and Peter plopped down. "Pass the bacon, could you, mate?"

"James and Ryan had an argument on how protective is over protective," Alice said.

"She's being an idiot," James grumbled darkly.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Apparently Remus wasn't completely successful in convincing Ryan to reconcile their differences because the two friends made sure to put someone in the seat between them for the rest of the day. A slight tension followed the two of them that everyone could pick up on simply because of the two people involved in the 'argument'. But, otherwise, everything seemed normal enough.

The five Marauders sat in the back of the Charms classroom, three of them poking each other with their wands as the other two sat off slightly to the side, shaking their heads and laughing. They had already finished the set assignment for the class period and had a little left over free time. No one in their right mind would allow for free time in a class with the Marauders, but Flitwick let them goof off for the time being.

None of them noticed when the door opened and McGonagall walked into the classroom, shooting them a dirty look as she made her way to Flitwick's desk. Very few people noticed when she leaned over and whispered something to him, but everyone looked up when she straightened and called, "Miller, you're needed in the Headmaster's office."

"But I didn't do it!" Ryan exclaimed automatically. "It was Sirius!" Everyone in the classroom except for McGonagall laughed as Sirius let out an mockingly outraged "Hey!"

"Although I do not doubt that Mr. Black has something planned," McGonagall said, her mouth in a thin line, "that is not the reason you are wanted at the present. Please come with me."

Ryan traded a look with Remus before shrugging and hopping off the desk and following McGonagall out of the room. McGonagall didn't speak as she led the way down the corridors to Dumbledore's office, leaving Ryan to wonder what was going on. "Professor? Did I do something?"

"Not to my knowledge," the professor replied a little stiffly. "It would be best if the Headmaster explained the situation to you." She stopped in front of a set of stone gargoyles that Ryan knew only too well. "Sugar quills." The gargoyle slid to the side, revealing a revolving staircase. "I believe that you can make it from here, Miss Miller."

"Yes, ma'am," Ryan said before stepping onto the staircase. The staircase ended at a large set of doors, which Ryan knocked on rather lazily, ignoring the memories that threatened to resurface from the last time she was here.

"Come in, Miss Miller," Dumbledore's voice called.

She opened the door, feeling completely at home despite the fact that she hadn't been there in a couple of months. "Good afternoon, Prof—Oof!" Something collided suddenly with her midsection, nearly knocking the breath out of her. When she looked down, she stopped breathing on her own. "_Danny?_"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Yeah, it's a cliffy. Kinda. Blahblahbah. Whatever. lol Sorry. Anyway, did you guys here when the last book was coming out. JULY 21st, 2007!!!!!!!! So in just a few short months, the entire series will be over. So. For advanced warning, I kept writing this through one book. I will keep writing it through another.

And guys. Seriously. I'm on 16 people's author alert. If your reading this, do me a bigbigBIG favor and review, please.


	18. Questioning and Mothering

**Chapter 18- Questioning and Mothering**

The head attached to Ryan's stomach nodded. She wasn't sure what to do. A bubble of hope swelled up, but there was always the chance…

She kneeled down to be on his level. A grubby, dirty face looked at her. But it wasn't the face that did it for her. It was the eyes. The eyes almost completely identical to hers, down to the tears welling up in them. "Oh, _Merlin_." She grabbed him and hugged him for all he was worth.

And that was when his sobs started. He jumbled words he attempted to gasp out between his sobs made absolutely no sense whatsoever. "He… Daddy… ran… Who…"

"Shhh," she murmured soothingly, just barely managing to hold back tears herself. "We can talk later." He sniffled and nodded into her shoulder, not letting go of her. Not that she could blame him, she didn't want to let go of him either. She looked for him to Dumbledore. "How—"

"Does it truly matter, Ryan?" he asked gently.

"Not right now," she said, squeezing her brother tightly.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

The sight of a usually calm and composed Renée Potter practically sprinting down the corridor of the Ministry of Magic was enough of a shock to have people stopping and staring even as they moved out of her way. It was enough to earn her comments like "Where's the fire?" and "You-Know-Who on your arse again?" But she was in no mood to respond to any of these comments. That was another sign that something big was happening.

But no one would have guessed what she was about to tell her husband.

"What is it?" Christopher Potter asked, starting to get up from behind his desk in concern.

She waved her hand, motioning for him to sit back down. "You might need to take a seat for this one, Chris." He eyed her warily, but he took a seat. She took a deep breath before saying out in a rush, "They found Danny. Alive."

Chris blinked. "Danny? As in Daniel Miller?" It was hard to shock an Auror. Of course, it wasn't every day that someone informed that his second son (or was it third? Fourth?) had been found after a month and a half of thinking he was dead.

She nodded. "I just got the message. Dumbledore has him at Hogwarts."

"Reasonable enough, I suppose. Best place for him to be. And that's where Ryan is."

"He's staying with us. As soon as she's willing to let him leave her side and he's willing to be in a different room than her for any length of time."

Chris nodded, not even pausing to consider it. It only seemed right for them to take in the son of her best friend. He could still remember the look on her face when Terry said he was taking Ryan away with him around the world, and he didn't fancy reliving the experience. "How did he survive on his own for this long?"

Renée shrugged. "I'm not sure. He hasn't said. Is there any way we can get off now? I… I just need to hug him. Make sure he's alright."

Chris nodded again. Another natural reaction and completely to be expected. He wouldn't be too upset about seeing if Danny was okay himself. "You go on. I'll talk to Moody and be there as soon as I can."

She didn't need telling twice.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Potter, Lupin, Black." All four of the male Marauders looked up. James and Sirius looked innocently curious while Remus was calm and Peter wondered how the hell he managed to get out of trouble. A few other people in the Great Hall looked over in mild interest, wondering just what the Marauders were up to this time.

"Hello, Professor," Sirius said cheerfully. "What can we do for you on this fine evening?"

"The three of you are wanted in the Headmaster's office," she said coolly. "No, Pettigrew, just Black, Potter, and Lupin." The four of them exchanged confused looks, but Sirius, James, and Remus headed out of Great Hall and towards Dumbledore's office.

"Why wasn't Pete in trouble?" Sirius wondered aloud as they walked down the hallway.

"Why are we in trouble might be the better question, Padfoot," Remus said, smiling slightly.

"Maybe Dumbledore just wanted to talk to me and Moony, and you're the only one in trouble," James said jokingly.

"Well, Ryan told her I did something, so that's possible," Sirius said, pretending to scratch his chin thoughtfully. "Or maybe he just thought it had been too long since he's seen me, and he missed me."

James and Remus both laughed. "Whatever you want to tell yourself." The three spent the rest of the way up to Dumbledore's laughing and joking about what they could be needed for. When they reached the gargoyle, James said the password, and they all stepped on the staircase.

James, who happened to be in the middle, knocked on the door. Dumbledore told them to enter, and the three walked into the room. They had completely expected to see Ryan in the office. The person they hadn't expected to see threw himself at James' middle as soon as they walked into the room.

"What the bloody hell?" James asked, looking down. "Oh, hi, Dan. Why are you—_Shit!_" He looked up to Ryan, almost asking out loud if Dan was really… well, there. Ryan shrugged from where she was leaning up against Dumbledore's desk as if to say, 'I'm not complaining.'

Sirius seemed to recover first. He kneeled down next to the ten year old and smiled slightly. "How goes it, Dan?"

Dan pried himself off of James, sniffling slightly. "Awful."

"Well, you're here now, at least," Remus said as he and James joined Sirius down on the younger boy's level. "You're safe."

"And your big sister's right over there," James added. "That should help."

Dan looked at Ryan before shrugging with another sniffle. "Still sucks."

"I thought that you three might be able to make Mr. Miller feel more at home for the time being," Dumbledore said. "Your mother is on her way, James."

James looked up, startled. "Why?"

"Because she's like our second mum," Ryan said, speaking up for the first time since the boys had walked into the room. "So as soon as she heard about Danny, she needed to come in to… well, make sure he's alright, I guess."

James caught the look passed between Remus and Ryan, even if no one else did. When he saw Dan looking between Remus and Ryan with a vaguely curious look on his face, though, he was pretty sure that he wasn't the only on to see it.

There was a sudden rush of Floo powder that made everyone except for Dumbledore and Ryan jump, although Danny jumped especially high. Renée Potter shot out of the fireplace rather gracefully for something so completely ungraceful. She straightened herself, her eyes searching the room until they landed on Dan.

Danny didn't hesitate to run to her and hug her. He was perfectly willing to hug anyone solid. Anyone safe. Anyone reassuring. "Oh, sweetheart," Renée said, hugging the little boy tightly. She pulled away after a few minutes to look at him. His hair was a little shaggy, his clothes were torn in random places, he was dirty and grubby and his fingers were bleeding slightly. In short, he was a complete mess. She hugged him again anyway. She looked over his shoulder to Ryan. She let go of Danny long enough to reach for Ryan, who let herself become completely engulfed in a hug too.

Under normal circumstances, the fact that his own mother might have been slightly offensive. But in this situation, James fully understood. She was their mum just as much as she was his. And they needed her more at the moment than he did.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"There you are! We were wondering… Oh, hello."

"Wha—Oh, hi." Ryan gave the three girls a slight smile before dropping her bag next to them. "Can someone look over that for a bit? Maybe take it up to the dorm for me? I need to go down to the kitchens, and I don't want to take my bag with me."

"Um… sure," Lily said slowly, looking at the little boy clinging to Ryan's hand.

"Oh," Ryan said, suddenly seeming to realize that they were looking at her curiously. "This is Danny, who is apparently much more self sufficient than the rest of us had originally thought. I – well, me and the rest of the idiots I call my friends – are going to the kitchens so he can get some real food. I'll be back up before too long, I'm sure."

"Is that why McGonagall called you out of class?" Alice asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. Dumbledore—You know what, I'll explain it all later when I can talk in complete sentences and I know that he's eaten. Because I'm not entirely sure when the last time he ate real food was. So yeah. I'll be back later."

She turned, Danny trailing along behind her. She heard one of them, probably Morgan, say, "That was strange even for Ryan," before she climbed out of the common room.

She looked down at Danny to see him grinning. "What's so funny?"

"That was strange even for Ryan," he repeated in a surprisingly good imitation of Morgan. "That means you hang around James and Sirius too much. You're not talking in half sentences so much anymore. Not like you were when you were trying to talk to Remus earlier."

"Thank you, my little genius," she teased. "Anything else?" He stopped suddenly and hugged her tightly, surprising her slightly. She smiled slightly and hugged him back.

He looked up at her. "You saw, didn't you? With Dad? That's why you were so surprised to see me, right?"

It never ceased to amaze her how well he could read her. And she him, if she wanted to get to that. He knew her better than she knew herself. Merlin, she'd missed him. "That and when an Auror says that your little brother is gone, you generally don't question it." She smiled at him for a second before taking his hand and tugging him down the hall. "Now come on. You need to eat, no matter what you think."

When the pair slipped into the kitchens, the piles of food spread out on the table made Danny stop and stare. Ryan smiled slightly and pulled him all the way into the room and over to the table. "Sit. Eat. Please don't get sick, because that would just ruin the happy glow I'm feeling right now."

He shot her a look that made her laugh. She ruffled his hair with an affectionate smile before giving him a light push towards a seat. She had never been one to stand on the outside of a conversation, but as the boys quickly loaded up her brother's plate with food and began teasing him just like it used to be, she just stood off to the side and watched.

Was it really that morning that she had had to keep James from beating up Cameron for mentioning her family? Was it just that morning she woke up, wishing that there were some way she could have stopped Voldemort before he had gotten anywhere close to her family? Had she really spent the entire day forcing down memories and emotions to keep herself from breaking down in front of everyone?

Yes. But things were different now. And with a concerned look from Remus and a call from her brother, Ryan went and joined the idiots at the table.

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"I know, Dan, but the stairs don't know that."

"There's got to be a way around it."

"There's not. Trust me, I would know. I've tried every possible way I can think of, and nothing has ever worked for me."

"Your intentions are never completely honorable either."

Sirius grinned. "Maybe, maybe not. But there's no way to do it. I even tried my broom, and it put up a bloody wall so that I couldn't get through it."

Ryan looked up at him. "Maybe it'll… hang on." She dashed up the stairs, leaving the boys to look at each other in confusion.

"Um… Okay," Peter said. "What is she doing?"

"Getting her broom," Danny said.

"You two can read each other better than twins I know," James said, shaking his head. "Are you sure you aren't a Phoenix too?"

Dan smiled. "No. It's just the first born. I don't explode like she does."

The others chuckled as Ryan raced back down the stairs, a broom in her hand. "While I'm pretty sure that you're all making fun of me, I'm going to pretend that I don't know anything. Okay. Here." She handed her broom to Danny. "I'm going to go up to my dorm like normal, and I want you to try and fly up them. If you can't, go up with the boys and fly around. James knows how, he'll show you. If that doesn't work, use the demon bird or something and I can sleep in their dorm with you. But that's a last resort. You got that, boys?"

"Yes, ma'am," James said innocently, making her reach out to cuff him and making him laugh when he was able to avoid being hit.

"We'll take care of him," Remus said.

She smiled gratefully. "Thanks." She turned to her brother and smiled at him. "Try not to go too fast or you might get knocked off if it puts up a wall."

"Okay," Dan said.

She nodded, waving goodbye to the boys before going up the stairs. The dull _clunk_ told her what she didn't need to look to know. She climbed the rest of the stairs and went into her dorm, smiling at her roommates cheerfully, glad that Meredith and Katlyn were prone to sleepovers in other dorms in the middle of the week. "My baby brother is going to be joining us tonight."

The other three looked up. "I was wondering what you were rushing around about," Morgan said. "Can he not ride a broom up here?"

"No, but he can get through the window," Ryan said, nodding. "At least I think he can. He's lost so much weight… But I'm pretty sure he can fight through the window. James just has to help him find it."

"How did he get here?" Alice asked.

"Not a clue," Ryan said. "I haven't asked him. It's not really… welcome home conversation, you know? We just haven't talked about what he did or where he's been or how he got away… Although I'm pretty sure I know the answer to the last one. But still. I mean… You know what I'm trying to say, right?"

"That you're really glad he's home but you're slightly worried that it's just your imagination playing tricks on you," Lily offered.

Ryan nodded. "Yeah. I—"

The knocking on the window made everyone but Ryan jump as she raced to the window and yanked it open. Danny all but dove through the window, followed by a struggling James. James flopped back on his back after finally making it through the window. "That was harder than it should've been. Remind me not to try that again. It's wounding to my ego."

Ryan cocked her head and looked at him, about to say something, but Lily spoke up first. "I think a little ego wounding might do you some good."

He shot her a mock glare from upside down. "Oh, very funny, Evans. Please, keep the jokes coming. Meanwhile my manly pride—Oof!" He looked at the ten year old currently sitting on his stomach. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Seeing how much fat there is," Dan said, grinning. "I think you need to lay off the chocolate frogs."

"Oh, hilarious, munchkin. Get off. You're sitting on your clothes." Danny got off of him, and James pulled a package out of his cloak as he sat up. He tossed it to Ryan. "Mum sent some stuff over. She said…" He trailed off, stopping himself.

Ryan raised an eyebrow before giving the package to Dan. "Go on and take a shower. It's pretty easy to work, but—"

"Let me know if I need any help, got it," Danny finished before grabbing the clothes and racing into the bathroom without hesitation.

Ryan turned back to James questioningly. James sighed. "She said those were the only sets of Danny's clothes that could be restored. She'd buy him new stuff, but she figured he'd want his own stuff for a little while anyway. She also said it would probably be best if he didn't stay here _too_ long, because someone is going to tell Voldemort that he's still alive."

"Oh, Voldemort doesn't care about him," Ryan said, waving her hand easily. "He just wants to get to me."

"Well, Danny's your weaknes—That's it, I'm leaving. We sound like my parents." Ryan laughed as James got up and grabbed his broom before calmly going to the door of the dorm. He turned back to the room with an easy grin. "Cover your ears, ladies." He stepped out onto the staircase, managing to close the door before the wailing started.

"You two have the strangest friendship," Morgan declared.

"Old friendships usually are a bit strange. Take me and Sirius. That's not exactly normal. And Remus and I have a tendency to snog each other, and that's not really normal either."

"You mother him," Alice said, gesturing to the bathroom door. "I know you said you two really rely on each other, but I never thought that you would be that mothering to him."

"Yeah, he's used to it," Ryan said, shrugging. "He's a kind of used to it. He usually doesn't let me do it when other people are around, but circumstances are different."

"You and James are really protective of him too," Lily said.

"That's to be expected, I think." The bathroom door opened and suddenly a little boy rushed out, nearly tackling his sister. "Oh, Merlin. You're still soaked. Didn't anyone teach you how to use a towel?"

"Nope," he said cheerfully, making the other three laugh.

When the lights were out and everyone was asleep, Ryan tried to convince herself to sleep. It was impossible. There were too many questions left unanswered, too many holes in the story. How in the world could a ten year old boy have survived by himself for two months? Not that she didn't think he could fend for himself, but he was ten! In a world where terror and distrust reigned.

She looked down at her brother and couldn't help but smile. All would be answered in due time. All the questions answered, all the holes filled. And then maybe it would all make sense.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's no scene with someone talking because... I forgot. There will probably be two in the next chapter. I'm taking requests for whose PoV you want it from and what topic you want it about. Lemme know.


	19. Sibling Relationships and Weird Packages

**Chapter 19- Sibling Relationships and Weird Packages  
**A woman eyed the man standing in front of her, a look of dark amusement crossing her face. "He's not going to be happy, you know."

The man scowled. "And what of it? I'm just the bloody messenger."

The woman shrugged, smirking. "I'm just warning you. Not that I have any kind of care for your welling being, I just thought I should state a fact. We don't want Daddy to worry when he little boy comes home all torn up, do we?"

"Move, Bellatrix," he all but growled.

Her smirk widened as she moved away from the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Junior."

He scowled deeply, but he pushed open the door, attempting to clear his face. He stopped as the door slammed behind him. "Come forward," the voice from the front of the room called. The man walked forward, kneeling when he got closer to the Dark Lord. "You have news for me, Bartemius?"

The young man bowed his head. "Yes, my lord. It… It appears that the Miller boy managed to survive and find his way to Hogwarts."

He had expected, even braced himself, for many different reactions. The one he got, however, was not one that had so much as even crossed his mind. The Dark Lord threw back his head and laughed. _Laughed_. "I was right then, I see. Good, good. Everything is going according to plan then."

_WHAT?!_ "Pardon me for asking, my lord, but… how is his survival to our advantage?"

The Dark Lord chuckled, a cold sound that made the servant want to shiver. "All will be revealed in due time. On your way out, inform Bella that a message should be sent to Hogwarts alerting them of the arrival of Master Miller. They will know what to do from there."

That was a dismissal if he ever heard one. He turned, leaving the chamber but was completely unable to hold back his smirk at the look of surprise on Bella's face when she saw him walk out so soon. "He wants you to send a message to Hogwarts to let them know little Miller is alive and kicking."

She sniffed to hide her shock. "Fine. Don't wait around, Crouch. Surely your Daddy is missing you."

He smirked again before turning to leave. "I'm sure he is."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

_What do you want me to say? ("Anything. Just… go for it. I don't care, babble. Ramble. That's what everyone else does.") But—("Danny, seriously, just talk. I don't care what you say. Talk about your favorite Quidditch team and whether or not they'll win the Cup, for all I care.") _

_Um… _

_Ryan? ("Yeah?") …How are the Falcons doing in the Quidditch cup? ("I… Seriously, it doesn't matter. It's just for fun. You know, ramble.") I'm talking to a _book_. ("You're being a party pooper.") Hmph. _

_… _

_Oh, okay. Hi. Um… _

_My full name is Daniel Trace Ashlyn Miller. I have two middle names that are a little girly because Ryan has three middle names to make up for the fact that her first name is after our grandfather. Because Dad thought they were never going to have a boy, so they gave Ryan the boy's name and just gave her loads of really girly middle names to make up for it. And they gave me a boy first name, but gave me almost girly middle names to make up for it. Or something like that. _

_I'm ten. I'll be eleven in June. There's a really big age gap between me and my sister, but I don't care. She's really cool, for a girl. 'Sides, the guys say she doesn't really count as a girl most of the time anyway. It's not like she acts girly or anything. She acts normal. Like Ryan. _

_My favorite Quidditch team is the Falcons, but I don't know how they're doing because I haven't watched Quidditch in a really long time. So yeah. Ryan always tries to convince me that the Pride is better, but she used to be a Cannons fan until they changed their motto, so I can't trust her opinion on that. She only likes them because she fancies Hammy McFag—¹ ("Daniel Miller, if you call him what the boys call him, don't think I will hesitate to beat you upside the head.") Besides, how many teams have a really cool slogan like "Let us win, but if we cannot, let us break a few heads"? Just the Falcons. _

_("And Chris Potter told you they were going to win and you believe everything he says.") Yeah, that too. _

_I don't know how I survived, if that's what you want to know. I don't know how it happened. I just know that it did. I remember running through the trap door we have in our basement and going down the secret tunnel and everything, but I'm not sure what happened once I got outside. I don't remember. _

_I also don't remember anything that has happened for the past three months. I know that sounds stupid, but I can't. It's really annoying. The first thing I remember after running down that tunnel is looking up at the Hogwarts gates. And I don't even know how I got through the school to Dumbledore's office once I got here. _

_I just know that when I got to Dumbledore's office, he knew who I was. And he got Ryan for me, which was the whole reason I went to Hogwarts in the first place. Or at least I think it was. I don't remember any of it. _

_Renée says that I don't remember it because the memories are so bad that I just blocked them all out to protect myself or something like that. I guess she's right. She says I might remember them eventually, but not to worry about it until then. _

_I don't want to remember it anyway. It won't be anything good, I'd bet. So I'm fine with blocking it out. _

_No big deal. _

_-Danny_

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

"Ryyyyaaaaaaaannnnn!" Ryan muttered something before rolling over, burying her face in her pillow. The bed moved as a ten year old bounced on it. "C'mon, Ryan! Renée's here, James said, and I need new clothes and—UP!!"

"How, in the name of all things magical, did you get a little brother with that much energy this early in the morning?" Morgan asked, watching in amusement as Danny continued to bounce on her bed.

"Pure luck," Ryan grumbled, snaking a hand out and effectively ending Danny's bounces within a few seconds. "What were you going on about?"

"Renée's here," Danny announced. "James said to tell you so that you could get your stinky arse up—"

"Language," Ryan chided, rolling herself out of bed.

"But that's what he said exactly. I'm just repeating what he said."

Ryan rolled her eyes as she looked for clothes in her trunk. "Just because he said it doesn't mean you have to say it. How did you get up here? I thought we agreed you were staying with the boys from now on."

"He brought me to the window because he knew you would sleep in if someone didn't get you. Come ooooooooonnnnnn!"

"Am I missing class for this?" she teased. "Because I'm not sure I want to go if I have to miss class _again_. It'll be the third time this week."

"Nope, first day this week. You missed twice last week. And you _have_ to come, 'cause I'm leaving with Renée as soon as we're done, _remember_?"

"What?" she asked, startled. He grinned widely at her, making her send him a mock glare. "Very funny, little munchkin. Very funny."

He grinned. "Just making sure you were listening."

"You are going to have to leave eventually, you realize," Ryan said, eying him.

He shrugged easily. "So? Not for a couple more days. Let's _go!_"

"I have to take a shower first, sweetheart. And Lily—Ah, never mind. Excuse me," she said, sliding past Lily and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Danny scowled at the door. "I hate it when she calls me that."

Morgan laughed slightly. "You two have the strangest sibling relationship I have ever seen."

"She thinks she's my mum," Danny said easily, bouncing on Ryan's bed. "Or that she has to act like my mum since we don't have one and Renée can't be around all the time." He said it with a frankness that made the other three stare at him in shock. He blinked up at them, clearly not understanding what was wrong. "What? It's true."

"I'm going down to breakfast," Alice said, breaking the slightly awkward but mostly shocked silence. "Is anyone coming with me?"

"I'll come," Morgan said.

"I have to wait for her," Danny said, pointing to the bathroom door.

"I'll wait too," Lily said. Alice nodded, and she and Morgan left the dorm, closing the door behind them. Lily went over to her bag, searching through it to make sure that she hadn't forgotten anything.

"Why don't you like James?" Danny piped up suddenly.

Lily looked at him, startled. "Who told you I didn't like James?"

"The blokes," he said easily. "And Ryan. He talks 'bout you a lot, ya know. But they said that you don't like him at all."

"Oh." Lily searched for the right way to answer a question like that. "Well… I didn't used to like him. But I like him fine now."

"Why didn't you used to like him?"

"Because he used to not be a very nice person. To me, and to a couple of other people. He's matured some, I think."

"But you're nice to Sirius," he said, sounding innocently confused. "And _he's_ never been mature. So why are you nice to him?"

Lily started to say something, but she stopped and frowned. "I know that look. It doesn't take seven years to recognize that look. Did the Marauders hire you to ask me questions about how I feel about them?"

Danny grinned. "They were right when they said you were smart. They don't know that I'm asking you anything. I just thought I would ask. You know, for my own information and everything." He gave her the same innocent smile, making her frown at him. He grinned again. "Honest. They don't know anything."

Lily was about to question him about it, but Ryan walked out of the bathroom at that moment, hair still dripping slightly. "Well, let's go then," she said cheerfully.

"Your brother is a Marauder spy," Lily said calmly, swinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Is he?" Ryan shot Danny a look. "That doesn't surprise me at all. They manage to win him over occasionally."

"I wasn't spying," Danny argued as soon as all three of them landed at the bottom of the staircase (very few people were left in the tower to hear the alarm sounding). "I was just… gathering information."

"If you're gathering information with the intention of informing the Marauders of the information you recovered, you're technically spying even if they don't know you're gathering the information," Ryan informed him. He just grinned. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

When they reached the Entrance Hall, Danny immediately dashed off to join the woman that was talking to Professor McGonagall by the main doors. The woman looked up and laughed, hugging Danny when he reached her. Lily waited with Ryan by the doors to the Great Hall as Danny and the woman walked over, Danny talking so rapidly that all the woman could do was smile and nod.

"I swear, he loves her more than he loves me," Ryan said, shaking her head slightly with a small smile.

Lily smiled. "He's very blunt about your relationship." Ryan gave her a questioning look. "He said something along the lines of you mother him because, well—"

"We don't have one," Ryan finished, nodding. "Yeah, I s'pose so. He's strange like that sometimes. Hi, Renée."

The woman smiled at her. "Good morning, Ryan. Danny tells me your kicked him out of your dorm."

"He was annoying people when he went down the stairs," Ryan said with an easy grin. "Oh, this is Lily. Lily, this is Renée Potter. You know, James' mum."

"So _this_ is the Lily Evans that puts my son in his place when he deserves it," Renée said, smiling brightly at Lily as she held out her hand.

Lily blushed slightly and shook hands. "Nice to meet you." She could see the minor resemblance between James and his mother. He had apparently gotten her dark hair, and Lily was pretty sure their eyes were the same color.

"I've heard a lot about you," Renée said, continuing to grin. "Congratulations on getting Head Girl. I don't know if there is anyone else who would have been able to make James actually do his job."

Lily blushed again, but Ryan cut in before she could respond. "Are we leaving right this instant, or are we grabbing breakfast here?"

"It would probably be better if you ate here," Renée said. "Besides, I don't know how my other sons would react if I left without at least saying hello to them."

Lily frowned in minor confusion. _Other sons?_ "James and Sirius," Ryan said, understanding her confused look. "Renée is more of a mother to Sirius that his mother ever was. He lives with them anyway. And Danny's kind of obvious. She lays claim to Remus sometimes too."

"I lay claim to the children that spend more time in my house than they do in their own," Renée said with a smile before going into the Great Hall behind Danny.

"See?" Ryan said cheerfully. "She's not so scary, is she?"

Lily laughed slightly. "Easy for _you_ to say."

&-&-&-&-&-&-&

If she had only known when she received her letter that she was going to spend as much time as this tallying up totals and deciding decorations and planning every single minor detail, she would have sent the damn letter back with a vehement no.

Lily sighed for what felt like the fiftieth time in the last five minutes, running a hand through her hair as she tried to make sense of James' handwriting. It was usually pretty difficult to read anyway, but when he started to work with numbers, his handwriting went beyond messy into the illegible chicken scratch category. And she could never follow where he was coming up with the numbers anyway. Like the random two on the side of the page? She frowned, turning the page slightly. Or maybe that was a five?

"Lily?" Lily stopped working and looked up. Any kind of interruption was completely welcome. She gave him a smile when she realized who it was.

"Hi, Dan. Do you need something?"

"Have you seen Ryan?" he asked.

She frowned, shaking her head. She couldn't think of anywhere that Ryan would be without telling Danny where she was going. Unless… "No, but she's probably with Remus."

"Why would she be with Remus?" Dan asked, confused. Suddenly, a look passed across his face. "Oh. Are they… You know…"

Lily laughed slightly. "I guess you could say that. She didn't tell you?"

"No."

"Hey, Dan," Sirius said, plopping down across from Lily. "You find her?"

"Lily says she's with Remus," Dan said. He frowned at Sirius. "Why didn't you tell me they were… you know… " He made random motions with his hands to try and get his point across. "…kissing or whatever."

"'Cause she made me swear not to until she said I could," Sirius said easily. "I dunno, I thought she would tell you. S'not any of my business." He grinned widely. "Unless I'm making fun of them."

"Oh." Danny grinned. "I already knew anyway. She didn't need to try and hide it or anything. She's not very good at keeping secrets."

"Not from you, anyway." James added, joining the conversation. "Did you find her?"

"She and Remus are kissing," Danny said cheerfully.

Lily laughed. "I guess that means you approve then."

"Yup," Danny said cheerfully. His face took on a slightly mischievous look that told Lily that he had spent way too much time with the Marauders. "I like him best anyway."

"Hey now," James said as Sirius smirked and said, "Psh, no one likes Moony the best except for Ryan. And she doesn't really count in this situation anyway."

"Do you know where she is?" Dan asked. "I need to talk to her. I mean, you two can find her, right? You know how. You always know where everyone is."

The two boys traded looks. "I bet we could find her," James said slowly, starting to grin. "But it would have to be for a really important reason. I mean, _I'_m not going to interrupt a snog session unless it's _really_ important. 'Cause then she'll just interrupt one of mine, and—"

"_Please_, James," Dan begged. It was one of the first times that Lily had ever heard Danny actually sound like the ten year old that he was. "It's important!"

"Okay," Sirius said dramatically. "C'mon. Can't let the Head Girl know all of our secrets."

"But the Head Boy knows all of your secrets," Danny said argumentatively as he followed Sirius over to the boys' staircase and up the stairs.

"Your secrets?" Lily asked, turning to James and trying to hide a smile. "Any secrets that the Head Girl probably _should_ know about, Mr. Potter?"

He shrugged, smiling innocently. "Marauder first, Head Boy second. You know how it is."

A year ago, a response like that would have had her ranting and yelling at him, pointing a wand as his chest, and then storming off to go fume by herself. Six months ago, she would have taken that comment as the comment of a cocky pain in the ass who thought that he could shirk all of his responsibility onto her. _And look at me now,_ she thought wryly. Now she understood that the comment was more a comment of loyalty than arrogance. She understood that he would do his job as long as he could still put his friends first. She understood that the Marauders came before anything, and everything else paled in comparison.

James tipped his chair back, trying to look merely curious. "How's she doing, anyway?"

Lily quirked an eyebrow at him. "Are you two still not talking?"

"No, we are," he replied, waving his hand. "That was stupid and temporary anyway. She just doesn't talk about… all of this. The only time Dan isn't at her side is when she's with Remus or in your dorm, and she's not going to talk about how she's handling things in front of Dan. I – well, me and Padfoot – figured that she might talk to you about it."

"Sirius is wondering too?" James nodded, giving her a look that dared her to make another comment. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant is she saying so little that both of you are worried about her. Because we all know that you would be the first one to worry about her."

James relaxed slightly and nodded. "Yeah. She never talks about the situation or what really happened to him while he was gone or anything. She shelters him a lot."

"Obviously, if she didn't even tell him about Remus. I—" She stopped as Danny came bounding down the stairs with Sirius right behind him and waited until they had raced out the portrait hole to finish what she was saying. "Yeah, she's fine, as far as I can tell. She had trouble believing it for a while, and I don't think she really slept for a few days, but I think she's fine now. Can't you talk to Remus?"

"I'm not even sure _he_ knows," James said wryly. "She gets… I dunno, unstable I guess. Starts picking up nasty habits and things like that."

"Nasty habits? Such as?"

"Such as avoiding important subjects, for one thing. She shuts down about whatever topic she wants to avoid and refuses to talk about it. She's been known to smoke, but she won't do that this time because of Dan. I dunno, nasty habits."

Lily frowned, startled. "She smokes?"

"Did. Muggle style. She picked it up for a while after her dad died, but she stopped so that we would leave her alone about it."

"Smokes what?"

"Mostly normal cigarettes. Sometimes—Why am I telling you this?" He shook his head. "Anyway, is everything settled with the ball?"

Lily blinked at the abrupt change of subject. "Yes, as far as I know. We still have to finalize everything with the prefects tomorrow, but I think that's it. And what," she demanded, pointing to the odd collection of numbers in front of her, "is all of _this_ supposed to mean?"

He looked at the parchment she was referring to and grinned. "Oh. I wrote that in McGonagall's class. Remembered it all of the sudden and had to write it down before I forgot it. Sorry it's a bit hard to make out." Lily snorted, making him grin again. "Alright, it's illegible, I get it. Just let me talk about that bit at the meeting."

"Good. Because you're the only one that can understand how to translate it." The two of them sat in rather companionable silence for a few minutes before Lily stood up, her bag in tow. "Well, I have a few things to finish before tonight, so I'll talk to you later."

"See you at the meeting," James said easily.

Lily shot him a smile before turning and heading up the stairs to her dorm. She entered the dorm just as Morgan was yanking open the window to emit an owl carrying two rather large packages.

"Poor thing," Morgan said sympathetically as the owl hobbled inside, dropping both of it's packages right inside the window. "Those things probably weighed a ton."

"That's nice, Morgan, but we're _all_ going to be frozen if you don't close the window," Alice said, not even looking up from what she was working on.

"Who are they for?" Lily asked as Morgan closed the window.

"Hm, good question," Morgan said, bending to pick up the packages. She looked at the label of the first one curiously. "This one's for Rye," she said easily, tossing it onto Ryan's bed. "And this one's for you."

"For me?" Lily asked, bewildered. She dropped the package when Morgan tossed it to her, but when she picked it up, she saw that it was addressed to _Miss Lily Evans, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts Castle_. "But I didn't order anything. And I _definitely_ didn't order anything from anywhere that Ryan would have ordered something from."

"Well, open it and see what it is then," Morgan suggested, feeding an owl treat to the owl still hobbling around on the table next to the window. "There's no way of knowing what it is until you open it, is there?"

Lily shrugged agreeably before sitting down on her bed, the package in her lap. "No harm in that, I don't suppose." She slipped her finger under the fold in the wrapping of the package and slit it open, slowly folding away the packaging to reveal what was inside.

All three girls gasped in unison. "Oh. My. God."

----------------

_¹- _"Hammy McFag—" is Hamish McFarlan (QttA pg 35). I thought that the idea of the Marauders calling a captain (of a Quidditch team other than the one they supported) a rather rude nickname wouldn't be entirely unbelievable. (Although the nickname is rather more offensive to Americans than it would be to British, but that's beside the point.) And Danny would probably pick it up from them, like all little brothers do. I'm sure it probably doesn't make sense, but it made sense to me and mildly amused me, so I left it in there.

Muwhahaha. Being evil is waaaayyyyy too much fun.

Oohohoh!! This has nothing to do with anything, but can anyone think of a really cheese-y and cliched writer of teenage novels? I'm talking like Meg Cabot cliched (I love her, but they're ridiculously cliched). Can anyone think of anything? I'm drawing a blank. And if you're wondering why I want to know, let's just saw I'll give you the link when I'm finished.


End file.
